Death Do us Not part
by Renewed
Summary: Allen needs to know "Death do us Part" doesn't apply to everyone.Days before his 18th birthday,weird things happening around Kanda and Allen.Full Summary inside. Ghost Lavi/Allen and Kanda/Allen
1. The Day Romeo Died

Author's Note: Sorry. Now holidays are over, it means updates are going to be slower as well. This idea was nagging at me for 2 weeks already so I decided to write it down. It would seriously kill me since one story was hard to update. Oh well, when you have inspirations, you just have them. I hope you guys like this story as mush as "The Path He Chooses to Walk".

Inspired by the Korean Movie Wishing Stairs and Memento Mori along with the Thailand Movie Alone.

Summary: Allen Walker, whose memories of before had been lost due to a trauma, has just returned home from his college for the winter break to spend it with Kanda, his boyfriend. But days before his 18th birthday, weird things start to happen. He kept feeling a presence around him and something was trying to break his and Kanda's relationship. Also, Allen needs to know that sometimes "death do us part" doesn't apply to apply to everyone.

Pairing: Ghost Lavi/Allen and Kanda/Allen

**Chapter 1: The Day Romeo Died**

Allen Walker walked into the halls of the Black Cross Academy. He had a calm expression on his face but he was trembling in fear inside. The reason was simple.

_People hate things that aren't normal. If something that is not normal comes into their line of vision, they will seek to change it no matter what. They didn't care if it hurts the person or not. As long as they did something to it._

Allen Walker was far from normal looking, you see. For a fifteen year old to have white hair was weird. Maybe it was normal for an albino but Allen did not have red eyes. Instead, he had beautiful grayish blue eyes. Just above his left eye was a star-like scar, with a long line that ended somewhere along his cheek. Despite these features, Allen was extremely beautiful, which was uncharacteristic for a male.

However, Allen tried not to stand out by being what people called beautiful. He just wanted to study and entered a college that his late foster father, had always wanted him to go. He didn't want to waste his time being what people called popular either. Thus, he threw on thick rimmed glasses and did his best to dress as horribly as he could, baggy clothes, ones that he had taken since the death of his foster father. The old clothes made him looked like a beggar, which was something Allen didn't mind.

Since the day he had arrived to this Black Cross Academy, he was constantly picked on, pushed around and locked up in some janitor closet or boys cubicle. This was usually the case he his Junior High for being too beautiful for a boy. It wasn't his dressing, there are other people that dressed even worst then him but didn't gain that much attention. His hair was just……too outstanding.

"Well, well, if it isn't Snow Walker?" a voice that belonged to someone that Allen would have spat out his name was heard from behind him as he turned to see the group that had terrorized him from the start.

The group was just a small portion of the real one. Standing behind him was Debitto and Jasdero, Junior twins who wouldn't tell people what their surname was; Allen thought it was probably not in the cool book that's why. Next was Road Camelot, same cohort as Allen, their cousin who loved gothic dressing and candy. Tyki Mikk, a senior, also related to the three but seemed slightly more mature, noted Allen stated slightly. Kanda Yuu, Senior and club head of the Swordsman club, kendo section. Standing next to him was also another senior, Lavi, not his real name, head of the Library Records of the Academy.

The one that called out to Allen was Debitto.

Not wanting to struggle too much due to physical education later on, he pushed himself to the locker instead of them pushing him up against it like the usual; it'll end faster this way. It'll usually be nasty words that Allen would turn deaf too and then humiliation of him in front of everyone in the hall, which Allen gotten very used too. Well, at least none of them were in his classes, so he didn't really have to worry about it.

"Aaaww, what's the matter? You don't want to play?" Road chirped as she leaned against him with eyes sparkling with mischief. Allen just stood there with an expressionless face.

"He's stoned!! He's STONED!!" Jasdero squealed out loud, causing the people passing by to look at them.

"What's the matter, kid? Show a reaction, will you?" Tyki smiled in front of Allen before blowing out his cigarette smoke into Allen's face. The first time made Allen coke but now he just held his breath before starting to breathe after he thought most of it has floated away.

"C'mon guys. Cut him some slack." Lavi said before he stood in front of Allen. The others whined and pouted, except Kanda, whose face went black with an unknown expression. Allen just blinked at Lavi' back as he scooted the group off. Well, after Debitto screamed that 'Next time we'll get you good!'.

When they were out of sight, Allen sighed and started to walk away from Lavi. He came early to study. He had forgotten to take out some of his books from his locker and lucky for him, his class only started six hours from now. When he opened his locker for his books, he ignored the red-haired boots he saw behind his opened locker door. He quickly slammed his locker shut before walking away, fully aware that Lavi was following him.

"Allen." No response.

"Allen." Lavi called out louder and started to walk faster after the shorter but Allen didn't reply or stopped, just kept walking faster and faster then before. The red-haired frowned deeply at the lack of response.

He quickly walked to Allen's side, grabbed his arm and pulled the protesting boy into the bathroom. The people who were here this early without classes were so far only them. Lavi had to come early for the Library Records, but he'll leave to his team to do the stuff for now. As soon as the bathroom door closed, Lavi immediately locked it, not wanting anyone to enter the room.

"Lavi…..what are you-" Allen protested before he was shut up by a pair of lips. Allen soon relaxed, arms falling to his sides softly as he allowed the red-haired to hug him.

The truth was, these two weren't enemies but very close.

Lavi was an orphan, like Allen. They grew up in the same orphanage before they were adopted. Lavi was adopted first. It was two years after his adoption when Allen's foster father, Mana Walker, came and adopted him. The luck and happiness Allen felt when he realized Lavi was his next door neighbor. The two had been extremely close. When Lavi left, he made sure to be with Allen with every last moment he had in the orphanage, promising Allen he would be there for him no matter what, that he'll be back to find him one day.

But, Allen realized when he was adopted; the outside world was much more different from the grounds in the orphanage. Lavi……was _popular_. Allen……was _weird_. The kids around shunned away from Allen like a plague due to his appearance. Lavi was like the person everyone wanted.

How many times Allen would want to talk or play with Lavi but the boy was pulled away by others?

How many times did he hear the kids tell Lavi not the bother with him or that he was weird?

Allen lost count. That's because he started to understand and stopped appearing in front of Lavi.

However, Lavi didn't care. Every night, when others were dreaming sweet dreams, or for unfortunate ones that dreamt nightmares, Lavi would sneak in through Allen's window and they would play and talk.

But Allen stopped it when he heard people saying how tired Lavi looked in class, though his work was not affected yet, Allen knew it was going to soon. He placed a lock at his window, with a note that explained his action. But he didn't expect Lavi to practically break the glass of the window. Lavi just called him stupid with an angry face before he resumed what he always did on his night visits.

Night visits were shifted to afternoon visits at Junior High. By then, puberty hit the boys. However, to Allen's dislike, he didn't grow manly though he did get a few muscles, but beautiful, the drop dead cute beautiful. This usually ended up having people mistaking him for a girl. The worst was having the girls in school get jealous of him.

That was when Allen stopped counting Lavi's stuff and started counting the number of times he got locked in the janitor's closet o cubicle until Lavi found him.

Lavi's puberty made him even more popular. His looks were ones that boys would die while girls would swooned over for, his well-toned muscled body was like a supermodel's and his voice was deep till girls fainted and some female teacher's blushed when spoken to. Seriously, in Allen's opinion, Lavi was extremely lucky.

Around the midst of his second year of Junior High, Allen got the shock of his life. His foster father had been killed in a hit-and-run. The culprit was found, the drunkard was sentenced but Allen didn't care, his foster father had died. He didn't tell Lavi about it since it was Lavi's examination period in first year of High School.

However, Lavi being Lavi, always found out.

The day Allen came back from the reading of Mana's will, Lavi was there, sitting on his couch waiting for him. Allen, sighed, before he walked over to Lavi and told him Mana's will. Allen would have the house and money but it will be kept with a woman, Mana's cousin, Klaud Nine, since Mana was an only child and the only living relative he had was her. Allen was fine with that; she had come over a few times. She was strict, yes, but still fond over him. But due to her work, Allen would be staying and looking after himself.

The real worry was what Mana wanted Allen to do. Mana wanted Allen to enroll into a college that was extremely famous was known to have kept its position as the world's top university for five years straight. Allen's grades at that time, though were good, was still far from meeting the requirements.

Afternoon visits then turned into study sessions. Lavi doing his best to help Allen out and by the end of the day, they would lay on top of the roof, looking at the stars, while lavi challenged Allen with questions. Till now, Allen still had no idea how Lavi became the top few students when he never bring a single schoolwork to his house while helping him.

The event that really started their relationship was the night when Allen's results were released. Lavi was there, preventing Allen from dying from anxiety. The results were on the school's net and you had to log in your candidate PIN number for it. The results were out only at eight at night.

Allen woke up at five in the morning.

At nine in the morning, when Lavi was about to ask Allen to go watch a movie with him, he was greeted with a distressed Allen, walking about the house like a mad man, biting his thumbnail. Lavi could have sworn the carpet looked almost worn out before he pulled Allen out of his house, saying that he needs to get some fun.

Allen at first thought it was Lavi's way of relaxing him, however, Lavi was always filled with surprises.

It happened when they finally came back from their day, Allen started to freak out again at the sight of the switched on computer. He had already typed his PIN number but he was too afraid to click the 'Log In' button. That was until Lavi placed his hand over Allen's and told him everything was going to be fine, because he was there for him.

The hands on the mouse was forgotten when they stared at each other, slowly, shyly, unsurely, lips met. It started with a peck. Both blushed at the contact. They parted slightly as looked at each other, asking for permission to continue. Another peck and then another before hands left the mouse and they tumbled on the floor.

When they tumbled, they knocked over a book on Allen's shelf and it fell onto the mouse. The window loaded and Allen's results came to view with a letter written by the principal. Allen had passed, top in the nation's Junior High exams.

He enrolled into the same school as Lavi, because it was a school that could give him an easy access to that particular college and also it was within walking distance. He had told Lavi that this was the last run before he reached his goal and he wanted to do whatever it took to finish it and do it well, resulting in the horrible attire, which made Lavi laugh till tears fell at the first sight. However, they didn't expect Lavi's gang to have a problem with him. Allen at first wanted to put distance between he and Lavi, not wanting to spoil Lavi's relationship. He did succeed, but always got back at by Lavi later.

Such as currently being in a locked Boy's room.

The two parted from the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting to their lips was seen before it broke off. Allen blushed furiously and turned his face away, embarrassed while Lavi chuckled while cuddling Allen's head to his chest.

"You're so cute, Allen" Lavi cooed as he placed a kiss on top of Allen's head before Allen pulled out of Lavi's embrace and turned to look at the mirror. Lavi pouted at that.

"Too bad cute wouldn't get me into that college." Allen sighed as he took off the glasses to wash his face. Allen didn't notice the sad face Lavi had as he splashed water on his face. "Don't you have Library Records duty?"

Lavi slammed his hands at either sides of Allen, standing behind Allen. Allen didn't flinch, if he was used to getting sudden attacks, this is nothing. Allen opened his eyes and looked at his reflection. His expression was emotionless; Lavi had his head on his shoulder, as if he was crying on them.

"I'm tired, Allen." Allen turned to look at the other male, whose head was still on his shoulder. Lavi slowly lifted his head up and looked at Allen with sorrowful and tired eyes. "So tired, of you pushing me away."

Allen turned his face back to the mirror, eyebrows knitted together with uneasiness while Lavi's eyes watched him from the mirror. Lavi and Allen weren't a couple. Allen had rejected the offer, saying that he needed the concentration on his studies but that wasn't the real reason, and he knew Lavi knew it too.

Lavi was adopted into a rich family. The couple wasn't able to conceive as the man was sterile. The Head of the house, the man's father, decided to adopt as a last option. He didn't trust anything other then his blood to be in the woman's womb. Also, the Head was very old, if the woman were to be pregnant; the Head might not make it to see the child graduate out of Junior High. But that, in both boys' opinions, was exaggeration.

The company they owned was like the college, top in the world. Branches at different parts of the world. Lavi was trained in every way to be a gentleman and a successful businessman. Lavi had nearly gotten into trouble once when the Head found out about him being close to Allen, such as constantly going to his house. Lavi was lucky that the couple had loved him as if he was their own as they were the reason why he was still able to come see Allen. If the Head found out his successor was not straight, Allen feared what he'd do to Lavi.

He watched his reflection as he felt Lavi kissed his neck, hands traveling up and down Allen's front. His eyes constantly in contact with Lavi's on the mirror as Lavi's fingers played with Allen's buttons of his shirt. A lick of Lavi's tongue on his neck made him shiver as Lavi smiled slightly.

This was what Allen wanted. This was what Allen wished. This was what Allen dreamed for. But this is reality. This……

……isn't the orphanage ground anymore.

Both had goals. Both had work they didn't want but have to do. They have boundaries placed on them. They aren't like the orphans they used to be, playing without a care in the world. The freedom they had has already been thrown out since, well for Lavi, the day they were adopted.

_But still……_

Allen turned around, grabbing the shocked senior by the tie; he pulled Lavi down and kissed him hard.

_Like the forbidden fruit that lured Eve……_

Hands wandered and one of the stalls was slammed shut due to habit.

_Allen still wanted Lavi_, oh _so very much._

Even in the passion they created, Allen's head flashed the times when the Head made Lavi greet the other company heads, especially their daughters. Allen was invited of course; after all, it was Lavi's birthday. And it was on Lavi's birthday the Head knew Lavi wouldn't run off like he always did, not with the work the couple did to celebrate the day he was born.

Allen felt lost and unwanted when Lavi wasn't with him. It wasn't that the couple wasn't nice to him; in fact, they always said they wished they could adopt him as well if it weren't for the Head. The fact that the person he was there for was not with him made him unsure, among the crowd of rich people.

Allen kept telling himself that he knew this day would come, with Lavi's future in the world and all. But he still dreaded it. Especially when Allen felt that he could finally let go, before releasing it completely, Lavi would looked back at him, eyes filled with emotions that were only reserved for Allen. Like the time when Lavi placed his hand on top of Allen's on the mouse. The hold Allen had on his feelings for him tightened.

The reason it made Allen had tears falling out of his eyes. It was getting harder and harder to let Lavi go. Lavi was doing his best, making sure Allen didn't let him go. And it was working.

Allen had his arms around Lavi's neck, both male's clothes were untidily worn but they didn't care. Lavi held on to Allen as Allen cried.

"W-w-what am I going to do? Can't let you go……" Allen whispered to himself but Lavi heard it. Lavi's mouth started to twitch up slowly. "Even though……I know I have to……still can't do it……" that made Lavi's smile widen.

"Then don't." Allen flinched as Lavi pushed him back slightly to face him. He took Allen's hand and placed it on his face. The scaly red hand that took Allen two years to get adopted. The scaly hand that was always kept under wraps. The scaly hand that only Lavi wasn't afraid of when he first met Allen. The scaly hand that he loved along with Allen. "Keep me with you, tie me, and chain me. I'm yours."

"And you," Lavi's eyes changed from caring and loving to determined and possessive. He hooked a finger on the ring that hung around Allen's neck. He gave it to Allen on his fifteenth birthday. "Are mine."

After that, Lavi slammed his lips against Allen's while tears continued to flow down Allen's face.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You should really take out those glasses. Though they have no degrees in them, I still find it hard to see your eyes." Lavi commented as he waited for Allen to wash his face. He handed the white haired boy a handkerchief before he reluctantly handed him his glasses.

"I've been wearing them so long that it became a habit to have them on my face." Allen said as he placed them on and looked at his reflection. He saw Lavi pretending to think at his look and did a cross sign with his arms. Allen snorted.

"I'll see you at your place then?" Lavi asked hopefully as Allen gathered his books and carried his bag.

"I'll think about it." Allen teasingly replied before he exited the bathroom, leaving Lavi to smile at his exit. After a while, Lavi turned to look at the mirror. His smile was wiped off his face. He looked at himself, eyes that showed great dislike and anger.

"I know you're here. Before I go out and get you, I suggest you come out." Lavi said with a scowl on his face. The stall door at the very end of the bathroom opened. The mirror did not reflect it at all as it was not long enough. Lavi stared at the figure that walked out of the stall with a look that a superior shows to an inferior. Kanda walked up to him with a glare.

"You really are an idiot. What if you get caught?" Kanda scowled at the red-haired. Lavi just chuckled and looked at the ceiling.

"I wouldn't. And even if I did, you wouldn't be concern about me." Lavi turned and glared fiercely at Kanda. "You'll just be concern about Allen." At that Kanda widened his eyes slightly.

"You're easy to find out, Yuu. I had caught you so many times staring at Allen when he wasn't looking. You never participate in teasing him and if I weren't around to stop them, you'd tell them that classes start slightly early, with the excuse as a school committee representative." Lavi walked up to the Kendo club Head. "Back off, he's mine."

"Then what about Lenalee? Aren't you engaged to her in the last company's meeting?" Kanda challenged with a raised eyebrow. Kanda was from a family that prided themselves with their swordsmanship. Their dojo was extremely famous and its reputation still has to be kept up with, which put his family in the famous and rich list.

Lavi growled in frustration at the reminder of that little engagement his foster grandfather arranged without his consent. He only knew about the engagement when his grandfather announced it out to everyone with the girl's brother, Komui Lee. Lavi remembered nearly spitting out his drink at one of the company's heads. He was thankful that Allen wasn't here. Allen wouldn't be here, it was the Head's birthday. Lavi himself won't have come if it weren't for his foster mother's plead to be there no matter what. Oh how he regretted giving in.

That was two months ago. As soon as Lavi graduates from High School, the wedding will be held. Even though Lenalee would only be sixteen, Lavi still knew that the Heads will definitely do something that would make them get married.

It wasn't like he didn't like Lenalee. He had chatted with her a few times during these kinds of occasions. But……really. It was like asking him to marry his sister. Though he liked her as friend, he found her a bit to girly for his taste. Her brother was another one. Brother complex. Lavi still wondered how his foster grandfather got him to agree to this arrangement in the first place.

"And also," Kanda added, jerking Lavi out of his thoughts. "I heard your grandfather's going to invite Allen as your best man."

Lavi's eyes widened to its maximum.

"What did you just say?!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Thank you so much for accepting my request." The Head of the world's top company thanked Allen who bowed in respect just when Lavi rushed out to the Hall, behind Allen. Lavi scowled as he saw a glint in the Head's eyes. The glint that Lavi recognized as the one he always had when he had achieved what he wanted. Lavi watched in horror as the man walked away, leaving Allen still in a bowed position.

First, Lavi took small steps towards Allen, not wanting to scare Allen into running off. When Allen didn't move at all from his bowed position, Lavi sprinted to him and hugged hi from the back. Lavi could feel Allen tremble as books in his arms fell onto the floor and Allen collapsed to the ground, Lavi was there trying to minimize the impact of the fall.

"You said you're tired of me pushing you away." Allen muffled voice was heard against Lavi's tear soaked shirt. Lavi held onto Allen tighter, knowing and fearing what he was about to say. He knew why Allen was going to do this and he didn't it. Anything but that.

"No……please……Allen……"

"I'm also tired……"

Please……anything but that……

"I'm tired of loving you." Allen said before he roughly pushed Lavi away and collected his books, he quickly stood up and walked away. Lavi, who was in shock before, stood up and watched Allen walk off.

"IF YOU LEAVE LIKE THIS THEN EVERYTHING ABOUT US IS OVER!!" Lavi shouted at Allen. Allen didn't stop walking. That made Lavi's anxiety level rise higher.

Lavi bit his lips and ran after Allen. He was tired of Allen pushing him away. He was tired of Allen being so damn selfless by putting Lavi's relationships and obligations before him. Lavi wanted to punch Allen. But these were the points that made him fall for Allen in the first place.

Lavi grabbed onto Allen's arm when Allen was about to walk down the staircase. Allen struggled roughly. The books fell to the ground for the third time that day as Lavi hugged Allen closely to him, while Allen kicked and punched him.

"You said you loved me!! You said you had a bloody hard time letting me go!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT JUST NOW?! THAT WAS LETTING GO!!"Lavi shouted at Allen as he shook Allen, hoping some sense would come back to Allen. Allen growled and grabbed his shirt.

"I love you. I love you enough to think about you. Your future. There is no bloody future if we stayed together!! The company's name will go down the drain if they knew the new Head was gay!! And if that doesn't, then what about an heir?! Didn't you say it took your foster parents three long years to just look at you!! Don't you want your very own child that has your blood in him?!" Allen paused to take in a deep breath. "The child who is shunned away because his or her parents are gays!! I know what is like to be shunned away and nobody deserved or should have that sort of experience."

Allen threw Lavi back, making the red-haired teen stumble a bit. He didn't look at Lavi as he dusted his shirt.

"It doesn't mean we can't be friends anyway. We still get to see each other. I'll see you later at your house about the wedding stuff." Allen said as if nothing happened before he waved his goodbye and started down the stairs. Lavi, Allen so happened to forget, was a persistent kind of person. When Allen felt Lavi grab his arm again. Allen scowled.

"Let go."

"No."

"Let go of me **now**."

"**No**."

Allen growled with frustration and in the moment of his anger, he swung the arm Lavi had grabbed on towards the direction of the stairs. Lavi was not fast enough to react, lost his footing and tumbled down the stairs.

Allen's anger turned into pure horror as he watched the senior tumble down the stairs, finally coming to a stop when the neck and head hit onto the metal railing. Allen sunk to his feet when Lavi didn't make a sound or even moved. It was then when a female teacher came by, saw the unmoving body and screamed in shock.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen stood in the hallways of the hospital, six doors away from Lavi's room. In his hands were tiger lilies that Lavi were fond of. Allen……Allen was afraid. The reason why Lavi was here in the place was his fault. He couldn't face his foster family. He couldn't even face himself in the mirror. If anything happened to that guy, Allen would never forgive himself……

Footsteps were heard behind him before a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see Kanda by his side, frowning deeply. With a shove, Allen stumbled a few steps forward before regaining his balance. He wanted to turn to Kanda to ask what his problem was but Kanda just nodded his head towards Lavi's room.

"I'm sure he wants to see you." Was all Kanda said before he walked off, saying he wanted some coffee. Allen stared at his retreating form before smiling at the direction he left. Allen took two deep breaths before walking towards the room.

Just when he was about to reach Lavi's room, he saw the door of the room partially opened.Not only that, he heard loud distress voices coming from inside the room. Allen then tried to concentrate on what they were saying from the noise the hospital was making.

"SO WHAT IF I'M PARALYZED FROM WAIST DOWN?! I'M STILL ALIVE!!" Lavi yelled out as Allen caught a glimpse of an arm on a wheel of the wheelchair.

Allen's body froze up. Lavi was……paralyzed?! Allen brought a hand to his mouth while his other clenched tightly around the tiger lilies. Inside, he could recognize the sound of Lavi's foster mother crying out in despair while Lavi was silent through out. Allen felt like throwing up. The more he tried to push it back, the more the reality of Lavi's condition hit him. Unable to take the gravity of the situation, Allen ran from the door, not noticing a green eye was eyeing at him from inside the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen sat outside the hospital in the park. His entire form was trembling. He made Lavi paralyzed. The one who stood by him this whole time had been repaid in such a manner by himself. Everything was going about so fast and quick that Allen felt that he was lost in the flow.

"Lavi……" Allen called out that was barely a whisper as a tear fell from his face.

"……will be fine." Kanda's voice was heard as he placed a can of coffee on top of Allen's head. The usual him would already be arguing with this bully but he wasn't in the mood. Kanda can say or hurt Allen with as many ways as he wants. Allen didn't care. Even that would be nothing compared to Lavi's condition. Kanda took a seat down with Allen and stared at the nurses that were helping the patients around the park.

"Don't blame yourself." Allen looked up at Kanda who still was looking at the view in front of him. "It wasn't your fault." At that Allen's hand crushed the can and coffee spilled all over the floor.

"How would you know? He grabbed my arm and I swung him to the direction where people could easily tumble down!! If I swung in another direction, he wouldn't have been unconscious!! He wouldn't have been **PARALYSED**!!" Allen growled, his hand continued to crush the can as blood flowed down as the sharp edges of the metal cut his flesh. Kanda grabbed his hand and started to pry his fingers off the can.

"Look, nobody knew what was going to happen. Getting yourself hurt and wallowing in self-guilt is not going to change the whole situation." Kanda stated in a serious but calm tone as he undid his tie and wrapped it around Allen's bleeding hand. "The best and only thing you can do right now is to be with him no matter what happens. He needs you there." Kanda looked at Allen in the eye, before standing up and taking Allen by the hand. "Hurry up and go. Don't wimp out this time Moyashi!!" Kanda scolded as he pulled Allen along with him.

Two floors above, looking down at the hospital building, Lavi stared at the two, eyes narrowing down with jealousy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

With Kanda waiting outside the room just in case Allen runs off again, Allen knocked on the door softly but loud enough for the person inside to hear. A soft 'come in' was heard. Looking at Kanda uncertainly, Kanda nodded and Allen opened the door and walked in.

Allen closed the door and walked towards the floor to ceiling window as that was where the wheelchair bound teen was, looking down at the patients below. Lavi didn't even turn his head to face Allen as Allen stood directing beside Lavi, holding onto the tiger lilies, bottom slightly crushed by his grip.

"Lavi?" No response. Allen then placed the tiger lilies onto his lap. "I got you your favorite flowers. Tiger lilies, right?" Allen tried to sound as cheerful as he always was with Lavi but his voice cracked every time he tried to talk. Lavi looked so much like a broken doll instead of a life support. It was as if he would break if Allen were to shift him just a bit.

"Would you like me to leave?" Allen whispered, looking at the floor, ashamed. Lavi turned his face to look at Allen for a moment before he went back to looking at the window. Allen turned away and left. Before he closed the door, Allen looked back at Lavi.

"I'll definitely be there at your wedding if you need me." Then the door shut, followed with a tear that rolled down Lavi's cheek.

Allen and Kanda were now walking out of the hospital. Seeing how unstable Allen looked, Kanda decided that he would accompany him. When Allen asked why Kanda bothered even though he was with the people that pushed him around in school, Kanda just answered it as the duty of the school committee.

Just when Allen took a step out of the hospital, a blood curling scream was heard from somewhere around the park area. Kanda and Allen looked at each other before they sprinted to the direction of the scream.

It wasn't so hard to find. A large crowd had gathered around something as doctors were heard calling out for help. Allen would have waited for the help to come to see what happened but he heard what the others around were talking. And it made his blood run ice cold.

"……he was just sitting on the window ledge before he fell……"

"……teens these days……dying younger and younger……"

"……why did he do that……he was such a looker too……"

"……beautiful red hair……fell just like that……"

Allen's eyes widened at each statement heard and he started to push his way into the crowd. He could hear Kanda yelling out for him but he didn't care, he wanted a confirmation.

_That Lavi did not commit suicide._

Allen finally made it to the front. The sight……the sight……

Allen fell to his knees and vomited.

There, bloodied and lying on the ground in an awkward position was Lavi. Blood still continued to flow out of his body and had reached to Allen's pants, now currently absorbing the red liquid. Lavi's eyes. They looked lifeless. But Allen felt that they were looking at him, directly.

Lavi, his friend, his beloved, who was paralyzed by him. Right now, was dead.

Kanda managed to get to Allen just in time as the information was just too much for Allen to take. After vomiting out whatever that was in his stomach, he looked up to the sky eyes then rolled back, and collapsed into Kanda's arms.

"Moyashi? MOYASHI!! ALLEN!!" Kanda yelled in panic at Allen's unmoving form as he slapped his face, trying to wake him up. The scene he was making was reflected in Lavi's lifeless eyes before nurses and paramedics came to cover the scene from Lavi's view.

This whole event happened 2 years ago.

Author's Note: I hope you like it. I watched a lot of horror shows in the holidays so this story was an inspiration out of it. Chapter 2 would happen 2 years after Chapter 1. I would do my best to write you this story along with "The Path He Chooses to Walk". See you next chapter!!

Read and Review.


	2. When Juliet Returns Home

Author's Note: Guess what? One of my lessons got cancelled so I took the rest time to write you the next chapter!! I'm so happy you guys like the story. Remember the updates might be slow because my school has started and this update was due to throwing away my free time.

**Chapter 2: When Juliet returns Home**

The students walked out of the college chattering and laughing as they break off for the winter break. Among the crowd, one figure stood out. Not because of his snow white hair or his scar on the left side of his face, or even the exposed scaly red hand. The people were already used to this particular individual's appearance.

Unlike everyone else, this particular person was running, with a wide smile that shone with excitement and happiness.

Allen Walker leapt over the fence and sprinted to his dormitory building. This was the day Allen had been waiting awfully long for. The reason wasn't like others, who just wanted to spend the break with no schoolwork or unreasonable deadlines to meet. Well, actually it was partially the case for Allen. However, the real and most ultimate reason why he longed for this break was because this year he was going to spend it with his boyfriend, Kanda Yuu, back home.

Usually, Kanda would visit him. After all, his family business had pushed him to work in an area near Allen's dorm. Allen, being overwhelmed with the oncoming piles of schoolwork, was too busy, or if he would say, too stuck to even get out of his room. He appreciated every visit Kanda made to his dorm, spending time with him with his equally or busier schedule. And Allen meant it from the very bottom of his heart. Really. Which person would stand doing pile after pile of work without someone to talk to them in between? If it weren't for Kanda, Allen's mind, let alone body, would have dried out long, LONG ago.

Along with that, he missed home terribly. The house that he stayed in had been taken over by Klaud Nine, who had decided to have her business moved closer to Allen during his second year in Junior High. He missed the woman dearly. Not only did she cared and supported him through out his High School years, she even accepted his relationship with Kanda. Of course, after doing a full background check of Kanda and meeting him like a parent would do. She even warned Kanda that if he was ever unfaithful, she would let her pet monkey feast on his flesh and cut of a certain male organ and flushed it down the toilet bowl.

Though there were things that Allen missed back home, he couldn't shake the feeling of something. During the summer holidays, he could have gone home and visited as he pleased. But something was there, he wasn't sure what, held him back. It was as if he was afraid. Till now, Allen still wondered what he was afraid of. That's why Kanda, who finally was able to get a break himself from work, decided to accompany Allen back. Since this year was a special year.

Mana's will stated that Allen could fully inherit his money and house without any more supervision on the day he turned eighteen, which was during this certain winter break.

Allen blushed at the memory when Kanda visited him the previous week. Kanda was aware of Allen not wanting to return home alone as he had tried getting the younger man to do so many times. Knowing that his lover wouldn't even go back even on this special birthday, Kanda worked harder, finishing workloads that he had to do during the break, making that break the break he would be free to do whatever he wanted. Such as following his lover back home.

Kanda laid out on Allen's bed then, tired but feeling proud of himself. He had left the rest of the work to his secretary to settle, but was confident that nothing would come up; he had made sure of that.

After all, what better way to celebrate the news then to be with his Moyashi, who was doing a fantastic job pampering him currently as he laid next to Kanda, kissing his temples to get rid of stress marks and rubbing his arms, like he was praising him or telling him that he had done well. Occasionally, Allen would brush his lips against Kanda's. He would then trail off to his cheek before kissing his temples again.

"Allen." Kanda called out as he closed his eyes, enjoying Allen who had decided to kiss his neck, with an arm now slung over him.

"Hmmm?" Allen lazily replied as he pulled away, allowing Kanda to look deep into his grayish blue eyes, smiling like someone who had just woken up from a deep dream. Kanda placed a hand on his cheek and started to stroke his cheek.

"You pulled out an all-nighter again, didn't you?" Kanda narrowed his eyes at the dark circles under Allen's eyes. As soon as he said it, Allen's energy level fell dramatically before he landed himself on Kanda's chest.

"As soon as you mention it, my energy level just dropped till rock bottom." Allen cried as he listened to Kanda's calm heartbeats. Allen blushed and snuggled Kanda as he felt his lover's hand stroke his hair lovingly. "I can't imagine what it will be like if I went out to work."

"Hmmm. Depends. Maybe your boss would let you off." Kanda smirked down at Allen as Allen returned it with a mischievous smile. Allen then swung the rest of his body over Kanda's and crawled up slowly to his face.

"Yeah. So will you, _Boss_?" Allen seductively asked as he lowered his face till both of their lips were almost touching. Allen had accepted Kanda's company's offer for scholarship. In a crude way, Allen had sold his soul to Kanda's company. But really, who won't, if your hot and irresistible lover was going to be your boss?

Kanda snorted and flipped Allen so that their positions had changed. Allen giggled as he felt Kanda kiss his neck teasingly, tickling him in the process.

"Seducing your boss. That's not that best morals a person should have."

"Sorry, I kind of threw them out of the window when you're around."

"When did you turn into such a person?"

"You already know when." Allen smiled before claiming Kanda's lips, before lying back slowly, wrapping his arms slowly around Kanda's neck, carefully bringing him down with him without breaking the kiss. "_Very well._" Allen slyly whispered, licking Kanda's lips before Kanda slammed his lips down onto his.

With that memory deep in his mind, Allen slammed the door wide open, dashing to his wardrobe and started to throw stuff onto his bed.

If he actually had stuff to throw, because when he opened the door of his wardrobe, it was totally empty.

Allen's blood ran cold as his made sure that this was not some trick his eyes were playing on him. Not on the day he had awaited for for so long!!

Allen was about let out a whimper before his vision blacked out.

By a pair of very familiar hands.

"Don't move." A deep low voice was heard as Allen felt a warm breath next to his ear. Feeling the person replaced his hands with just one now, Allen felt his shoulder being grabbed, turning his body to face the new comer. Before the person could do anything, Allen attacked.

Attacking as in the pouncing on the person and kissing the guy senseless. The action caused the person to lose balance, sending them both falling on the ground.

Allen pulled back, smiling apologetic as Kanda lifted his upper body by his elbows and rubbed the back of head with a hiss of pain.

"Really, is this how you react to a burglar or a rapist if they ever come on to you like that?" Kanda frowned down at Allen, who was apologizing by snuggling Kanda's middle while stroking Kanda's back.

"Hell, if you were the one raping me, I would lie on the bed, fully prepared for you." Allen's muffled voice was heard as he nuzzled his face into Kanda's coat. Allen then reluctantly stood up before helping Kanda up. The small smile he received from Kanda made heart skip a beat and smile widen.

"I came to pick you up. If you ever picked your own luggage, there would surely before stuff you forgot." Kanda said before he pulled out the slightly heavy luggage, including his own, from behind the door. Allen pouted, feeling slightly offended.

"I'm not forgetful."

"Says the moyashi that nearly forgot his passport and student ID the day he flew off to come here if it weren't for Klaud."

"I was excited!" Allen protested, blowing the one side of his cheeks up Kanda rolled his eyes. Really, if only the university saw what their top honorable student was right now. Oh well, since this was his moyashi.

"Come on, we'll miss our plane." Kanda said before he took a hold of Allen's hand and pulled him away from the room. Allen looked back at the dorm room one last time before he closed the door after him. Somehow he felt as if it might not be the same when he came back.

As the two males walked out of the dorm, Allen felt slightly uncomfortable. Could it be he was too used to being trapped in his room with the dreaded pile of work? As he walked with Kanda, the discomfort grew as Allen found out what was really bothering him.

Kanda was holding his hand. In public.

Kanda could feel Allen's discomfort rising as they walked further and further out and off the school campus. He ignored it and held onto Allen's hand tighter. He knew this would happen. This was again due to Allen thinking too much about others for his own good.

Allen was afraid that their relationship might ruin Kanda's reputation. However, what Allen didn't know was that Kanda's business was a family business. The Kandas valued blood relationship a lot. Thus, the table where the Heads sat was all Kandas or related by blood. All knew about Kanda's choice for a lover and all didn't really show any rejection. An heir was not a problem since Kanda's cousins would provide them. Now that he thought about it, almost all his cousins were males, except for two females, who had shown that underestimating them would cost you your life.

Kanda didn't feel the need to tell Allen about it. Allen would know soon enough after his studies and also talking about his family made him think about his work, which Kanda so did not want to think about currently.

One thing about Kanda that Allen loved was that Kanda didn't like to show off his riches. Instead, he liked to be like everyone else. Both Allen and he took the bus. Cars weren't a good idea since they'd be flying off and Kanda didn't really trust another to drive his car, not after the last one took it out for a spin to show it off to his friends, only to have it wrecked and taken by the police because the idiot sped across speed limit. The man was fired of course, without a second thought.

Kanda and Allen could have taken the taxi. But Kanda wanted to spend more time with Allen. His work only allowed to him to see the younger once a week, for a short tea or supper. It would take Kanda a lot to admit he had missed the younger. But Allen knew, Allen would just smile and snuggle up with him, like a silent 'I know, I understand'.

On the entire trip there, Kanda watched silently, admiring Allen's distant look as Allen looked out of the window. Sometimes Kanda wondered how both of them got to this point. They got together about one year ago. The confession was……awkward.

It was when Allen had to fix his house roof. Kanda decided to help, since Allen just got back into shape and he so happened to be at his house. They seriously didn't have any necessary materials that would help them. That's because the roof gave way while the two were cramming their studies. Though the hole was small, Allen knew from experience that if nothing was done, it'll get worst.

Kanda mentally chuckled at the memory when the only thing they could find in the attic to cover the hole was an old Twister mat that was chucked away since Allen stopped playing at late Grade school. The idiocy Kanda felt at that time was nothing compared to when they were on top of the roof, laying out the mat when strong winds came.

"Left hand on red circle!! Right hand on blue circle!!" Allen shouted as Kanda placed his hands on the colored shapes that the younger instructed. Kanda glared at Allen who laughed at his reaction.

"Man, we should play it like this!! It'll be fun!!"

"Yeah, when rolling off the roof or collapsing down into the attic are the risks in the game." Kanda muttered annoyingly when the wind blew again and his loosely tied hair fell and covered his parts of his face. Joy.

"Ok, now hold still as I tape the mat."

"TAPE?! Are you sure you know what you're doing?! With this wind, the mat will definitely fly off!!"

"Then what do you expect me to do?! The repair shop's closed by now!! Would you like us to just stay in this position till it opens at ten in the morning? That would be……wow……I don't know……TWELVE HOURS FROM NOW!! Just hold still and let me tape!!"

Kanda muttered stuff about idiots as Allen bowed over him and started taping the mat. Kanda didn't really mind. The heat from Allen's body was inviting compared to the strong wind that was blowing in their faces. Kanda's eyes twitched a little as he felt Allen's face next to his as Allen tried to get a closer look on where he was taping. A tint of pink faintly appeared on Kanda's cheeks as he felt Allen's hot warm breath on his cheek and neck.

What he didn't expect was a pair of lips on his cheek.

Kanda, eyes widened turned slowly to face Allen's grayish-blue eyes. He show nervousness, anticipation and question in them. Allen's face, unlike Kanda's, was flushed red as he continued to search Kanda's eyes, waiting for an acceptance or a rejection. Kanda slowly, without lifting his hands up, moved his face closer to Allen's. Lips an inch away from each other. They could feel each other's breath on the other before the gap closed.

"The kids we have nowadays." Both snapped away from each other before they turned and saw Allen's next door neighbor, Cross Marian, smoking his cigarette by his window as he sighed.

"I know Twister game is fun in bed but please, some of us would like at least some coverage from the sight. This isn't a place for an exhibition, though I don't really mind. But if an elderly saw two teenagers humping on the roof, that wouldn't be pretty." The red haired man chuckled. "Oh yeah, that is one heck of a lady you caught yourself Walker, don't find many like her these days." Cross finished before he shut his window and walked out of their sight. Leaving two teens, one red with embarrassment while the other red with anger, one the top of the roof.

Till this day, Kanda still wanted to get back at that man for calling him a woman.

At the airport, when Kanda and Allen was showing their tickets, a slip of paper fell onto the floor from Kanda's wallet as he pulled out their tickets. Allen picked up the paper while Kanda passed the tickets to the personnel.

It turned out not to be a piece of paper, but a photograph. There was Kanda, a few years back, slightly irritated face, holding a kendo first place trophy. Next to him were two people. At one side was a long haired Chinese girl who was in a mid-clap position. On the other was a red haired boy, who looked as if he was the same age as Kanda, had his arm around Kanda's neck, smiling brightly while making a peace sign at the camera. He had an eye path on his right eye which Allen felt it was a pity to have it since his left eye was a beautiful emerald green.

Kanda thanked the personnel before turning to Allen. His jaw dropped a little when he saw Allen looking fondly at the picture. Kanda immediately searched his wallet to confirm his fear. He walked to Allen's side. Allen just looked up at him with a smile and handed him back the picture.

"You really had nice friends back in High School." Allen commented as Kanda looked at the picture for a moment before placing it back into his wallet. "It was a shame that you looked irritated in the picture. It would have been nice if you had a smile."

"Try smiling when your friend is practically strangling your neck with his arm while smiling like an idiot." Kanda snorted while Allen laughed before they walked into the plane together.

Kanda……was afraid.

He remembered being by Allen's side for two days after that certain event. Allen looked so pale that he resembled a dead person. Lavi's parents, too, came and visit. They only knew about Lavi falling down the stairs, not about Allen's involvement.

Then, Allen woke up.

Kanda's impression of Allen's brain was that it was like a computer. It rebooted itself. Some applications are there but unwanted stuff was formatted. Allen woke up, looking lost. He didn't know he why he was in the hospital. He knew who Kanda and Lavi's foster family were. He was panicking over missing two days worth of school. But information of Lavi, bullies and certain parts of his past, had vanished.

But Kanda knew very well, memories don't vanish. They are just kept away.

Kanda was afraid that Allen would remember the guilt, the sight and the other messed up feelings he had. That day was filled with events that Kanda believed even he himself wouldn't be able to take it. If Allen were to remember these, who knew what would happen? Suicide and insanity were the options that seemed to be the most likely cases.

Kanda turned his head o see Allen sleeping soundly, hugging onto his arm as he rested his head on his shoulder. Kanda stroked Allen's head and kissed his scar. When he turned back to face the front,his eyes widened.

Looking directly down at him in front of him was a familiar face. Unlike how he looked like in the photograph, the man's visible green eye was narrowed with hatred and anger. His eye patch was torn and the flesh around it was ripped off, showing the bloody muscles and a bit of his teeth and cheek bone.

Kanda's face paled even more when the once handsome man, who was sitting backwards on the seat in front of him, started to inch closer and closer to his face. Kanda nearly gagged at the smell of blood and rotting flesh hit his nostrils. The sight of his old friend was repulsive.

Kanda felt the hatred in Lavi as he clawed Kanda's shirt, nails scratching and tearing the shirt, along with the skin underneath as Kanda hissed in pain. Lavi pulled Kanda forward, towards him, making Kanda force his gagging reflex back.

"_He's mine."_

Kanda woke up with a gasp as cold sweat rolled down his face. He looked around, seeing any trace of the friend he had lost two years back. Kanda jumped a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned panicky around to see a very concern and worried Allen.

"Yuu, what's wrong?" Allen asked, searching Kanda's face for an answer. Kanda's breathing, which was impossibly hard, started to slow down as Allen stroke his face. That sight. Kanda closed his eyes and held onto Allen's hand; Allen let him, hoping to calm him down. That sight was the sight that Kanda had hoped to destroy. The sight was the sight of Lavi when they hosted his already dead body onto a stretcher and covered it with a white sheet.

Kanda was right. Memories can't vanish, just sealed away. Oh, how he wished that the fact wasn't true.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Here comes college boy and kendo boy." Klaud greeted the two at the airport as Allen and Kanda walked out, both looking exhausted and seemed to be trying their best to keep awake. She hugged Allen while just giving Kanda a nod of acknowledgement. As they loaded their luggage into the car, Klaud gave a questionable look at Kanda. Glancing at Allen before looking back at him. Kanda just shook his head slowly, earning a sigh from the woman before they joined Allen, who was already sitting in the car.

On the smooth car ride to the house, Allen's eyes finally gave in and Klaud and Kanda smiled at the soft breathing heard from the younger.

"Kanda," Kanda looked at the car mirror to see the sharp look of the golden haired woman looking back at him. Kanda knew what she was going to talk about, and he was glad that Allen had fallen asleep. Even if Kanda were to fall asleep along with his lover, the woman would definitely kick him awake.

"Ever since you called about coming back with Allen, things have been happening next door."

"Cross's-"

"Lavi's." Klaud cut in before they turned at a corner and stopped at the traffic light. "Since Lavi's death, you knew that Komui Lee and your father were given the business his foster family had no choice but to sell. Since then, the Head has been a bit senile."

Kanda nodded. The Head was outraged at the death of his successor. He was screaming and yelling, calling doctors useless for they were unable to revive Lavi. When he finally accepted the death, he got a stroke, muttering occasionally on the wheelchair he was now bound to, the work he did, paid and created, all going down the drain.

"What about him?"

"He started moving around, looking afraid of something. He refused to go to certain parts of the house. He stopped eating, hallucinating about the food being rotten or the maids serving him maggots. He finally lost it and was found half alive, after pushing his wheelchair off the stairs." Kanda's eyes widened before the car jerked, as Klaud started to drive again.

"He's now bed bound. The only responses they can get out of him now are the blinking and moving motions of his eyes. Really, the man should let go of his pride. It's already been two years. It's almost as if your return brought out the final blow for him." Klaud cocked her head at Allen, still innocently not knowing what was going on, sleeping silently.

Kanda just looked out of the window. He didn't like talking about that man. Can you believe, after seeing a person paralyzed in the hospital, the old geezer still wanted Lavi to marry against his will? In Kanda's opinion, the old man didn't care about Lavi's well being. All he wanted was someone he could trust and control to be in control of his company, so that he could still be a man of power. It was due to this that Kanda bit his tongue, preventing him from spitting out a vulgarity in front of Klaud.

Pulling to a stop, Klaud got out of the car while Kanda woke Allen up. Allen groggily open the car door and stepped out.

Only to have the wind knocked out of him as his luggage was thrown at him by Klaud, completely waking him and bringing him back to reality.

"Welcome home, Allen." Klaud smirked before the three turned at looked at the house. Allen couldn't help but smile fondly at the house. After all, he grew up here after leaving the orphanage. He grinned like a child before running towards the front door. Kanda could only smile at his lover's reaction before he turned back, slightly surprised that Klaud started to board her car again.

"I am to settle the documents for Mana's will and my business is calling me away. But I'll definitely be back by his birthday. Say sorry for me will you?" Klaud half smiled before Kanda nodded. That was the confirmation Klaud needed before her started her car. Kanda stood there as her car started to move and slowly drove off. Until he couldn't see her anymore, Kanda started into the house.

Allen slammed open his room door due to excitement as he ran into his room, pulling his luggage along with him. He pushed them to a corner before plopping onto his bed, snuggling up in the soft mattress and smelling the familiar smell of home. He was grateful that when he left, Klaud didn't change the place at all, leaving it exactly as it was.

Allen sat up and walked towards the window. Though he would love to continue snuggling in the softness and slowly falling asleep, he felt that the room was a bit stuffy. Allen drew the curtains and breathed in the fresh air with a huge smile on his face. Know that he thought about it, what was actually keeping him from coming back alone? Home was almost the best place to be in apart from his dorm room bed.

Allen then looked out, tracing back the view that he would see whenever he was in his room. His eyes drifted to his next door's house. Directly opposite to his window, was the neighbor's house window. The window was opened, with curtains floating gracefully out from inside the window.

As Allen continued to look at the window, he noticed a figure had walked into his line of vision. The figure's face turned to Allen's direction in the dark before he bent down and looked out of his own window. Allen's eyes widened when he realized it was Kanda's red haired friend from the picture Kanda had in his wallet. Allen had no idea his lover's friend was his next door neighbor. The red haired boy smiled cheerfully at him before Allen smiled and waved back at him.

"Allen?"

Allen turned to see Kanda looking at him questionably. Allen was about to ask why Kanda didn't tell him his friend lived next to him when he turned back to see the neighbor's window closed, curtains drawn. Allen blinked in confusion as Kanda walked over to him, hugging him from the back while kissing his neck, causing Allen to giggle.

"Instead of looking out of the window, don't you want to get some sleep?" Kanda said in between the kisses he made on Allen's neck, Allen purred in response.

"Will you be there if I were to sleep?" Allen turned and hugged Kanda's middle, pulling their bodies together.

"Only if you're good." Kanda replied, hands brought to either sides of Allen's face and he kissed Allen's lips, pulling away from Allen's when he felt Allen trying to kiss him back. His action earned him a whimper of protest and a nice feeling of Kanda's back being rubbed by Allen's hands, which were going in an up-down motion.

"That'll be a problem." Allen whispered as he lightly tripped Kanda and both fell onto Allen's bed, Kanda on top of Allen. As Allen kissed Kanda passionately, he undid Kanda's shirt and spread his hands out on his chest, rewarding him a deep throated moan from Kanda. Allen then finished it off with a long lick from the bottom of his neck to the bottom of his ear.

"Like I already said, my morals get thrown out of the window when I'm with you. And you," Allen then wrapped his arms around Kanda and whispered seductively in a low voice. "Don't seem to want to leave, do you?"

The last thing the two knew was Kanda kissing Allen senseless while their clothes get discarded slowly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kanda woke up was he heard a muffled moan coming from his side. He reluctantly opened his eyes, greeted by the darkness that told him it was the middle of the night. Kanda groaned in annoyance when he heard another moan, this time louder than the other.

Again, another moan was heard and this time Kanda's brain stated to function. His eyes widened as he set up.

That was Allen's moan.

Kanda turned to look at Allen to only get the shock of his life.

Allen was lying, on his side, face flushing and soft moans being heard from him.

As he was being kissed by another person.

The person was lying behind Allen, One hand stroking Allen's chest while the other hand was on the back of Allen's head, turning it to kiss Allen. Kanda couldn't tell who the person was due to the darkness and the fact that Allen's head was blocking the person's face from Kanda's view. Allen's face was flushed red, with hands gripping the bed sheets tightly.

Kanda, who finally was able to use his vocals, was about to yell out when the person released Allen's head from the position, slowly lowering Allen, who was panting hard, onto the pillow he previously rested. The person smiled down at Allen's flushed face before he turned to face Kanda, smile turning into a smirk.

Kanda wouldn't have known who it was if it weren't for the emerald green eyes that struck his memory. The intruder smirked wider when he saw the deep scowl on his old friend's face. To piss Kanda off one last time, Lavi bent down and licked Allen's neck to his temple.

"_How's it like, to see your lover cozy with another?"_

Kanda sat up, panting. He placed his face on his sweaty face to try to calm himself down. Kanda then turned to look at Allen, who was sleeping soundly by his side. Kanda couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

That night, Kanda pulled Allen closer to him, hugging him as if he might disappear anytime.

Which was what Kanda feared the most.

Author's Note: Yes, and that was chapter two. Oh yeah, with what my crazy mind has for this story, I might up the rating to M in future. So hopefully it wouldn't affect many readers. Besides that, I hope you like the story, Read and Review please!!


	3. What was left Behind

Author's Note: Yay!! I'm back. With the fic in M rating and I am not even sure whether the chapter would be good since it was a very rush up work. But either way I hope you enjoy. Thanks to all for being patient with this update.

Chapter 3: What was left Behind

"Kanda, are you sure you're alright?" Allen asked as he handed Kanda a cup of hot coffee before he sat on the sofa next to him. Allen had woken up, contented to be in Kanda's arms. Well, he would have been fully contented if weren't for the dark circles under Kanda's eyes that was accompanied by a paler complexion then before.

Kanda just nodded before he sat up properly to drink the hot liquid. Allen frowned slightly, not really believing Kanda's answer but decided not to pursue it further. Kanda would just give him the same answer or get annoyed.

"There was a call from a man named Komui Lee. He said to call him when you're free." Allen said as he stood up and kissed Kanda's forehead. "I know you wouldn't really listen but don't push yourself if you don't want to or even want to. We're here for a break, remember?" Kanda made a sound from his throat as a response before Allen walked off to the front door as the sounds of letters were heard.

Kanda rubbed his temples. He had been through this before, ever since Allen woke up in the hospital. He had been through it and got over it so why did it have to come back again? What made him think and dream about Lavi after one and a half years of forgetting those things?

Kanda squeezed his eyes tightly together before he stood up. Thinking that he should just go and do something to get his mind to forget the visualizations, Kanda picked up the cordless phone and called Komui. Usually, Kanda would have done anything to get away from work. Meditating, reading, watching television or, almost never, drawing were the things that Kanda would do. However, after what happened last night, Kanda didn't really want to do anything in the house for a while.

"Hello?" a male voice pulled Kanda out of his thoughts as he placed his cup of coffee on a nearby furniture.

"You called me?"

"Yes. I heard you were in town. Would it be okay if you come over to my house for a while?" Komui's voice asked. Kanda could hear a slight worry in the voice, which made him raise an eyebrow.

"Is it important?"

"I know you're on a break and all but please. I really need to talk to you. I can't do it on the phone." Komui pleaded as Kanda combed his hand through his hair. Really. It was as if someone above didn't agree to the matter of Kanda having a break once in a while.

"I'm with Al-"

"I would like you to come alone." This made Kanda narrow his eyes in suspicion. What could be so important that Kanda couldn't even bring Allen with him there?

"Fine. If it really isn't important then I walk straight out of there." Kanda said with a sigh, disconnecting the call before even hearing what Komui had to say.

Allen walked back in, looking through the mail. As expected of his guardian, the bills were low since Klaud spends more time in the office then at home. Allen's lips twitched up a little. It seems that he was surrounded by workaholics. It was then a little pink letter caught his sight. He was about to open it when he heard Kanda's footsteps drawing closer to where he stood.

"Sorry, I got to go off to Komui's place for a moment." Kanda said, pulling on a coat while giving Allen an apologetic look. Allen just smiled back and nodded. After putting his wallet in his pocket, Kanda hugged Allen before releasing his lover. "I'll make it up to you when I get back."

"Yes, like me in bed and the other stuff you are pretty clear of." Allen grinned jokingly before he laughed at the little smack he got on his head courtesy of Kanda. "Just don't be back late." Kanda nodded before he closed the door and walked off to the nearest bus stop.

Allen watched Kanda from the window as he disappeared around the corner before he walked over to the sofa, letters from before still at hand. He plopped himself on to the comfy cushion as he lay there, putting the letters on the table leaving the pink one in his hand. Allen stared at it curiously as he turned it over, revealing his name and the house address on it.

Eyes that were filled with curiously, Allen began to open the letter. Suddenly, his vision was covered in red. Allen sat up in surprise when rose petals fell onto his face. As he did, a piece of cloth fell onto his lap. Allen picked the fabric up, surprise at how smooth and silky the cloth felt in his hand. It was plain white with small cross designs on it.

Beneath the folds of the cloth, Allen spotted a card sticking out. He pulled the card out and raised an eyebrow. The black card had a silver cross on it. On top of it, the words written were "Wear this on your special day."

"What special day?" Allen whispered to himself as he fingered the fabric again. Allen was a real sucker for soft and silky items. One of the reasons why it was so hard to wake him up in the morning. Well, people would understand another reason. Who would wake up when you know you have another pile of work waiting for you to complete?

"I wonder what is this special day Kanda has planned out." Allen smiled in curiosity as he kept the cloth back into the letter.

**CRASH!!**

Allen jumped at the shuttering sound of glass hitting the hard surface of the floor. He turned to find a picture frame on the floor. It was face down and pieces of glass were shot at different corners of the room. Allen frowned deeply at the sight before he cautiously walked over to the area.

Making sure he avoided all the broken pieces on the floor, Allen carefully picked up the broken picture frame. His eyes scanned the results of the crash and sighed, eyebrows knitted together in grief.

"This was my favorite photo!!" Allen groaned before he placed the picture frame on the cupboard it had fallen off to fetch himself a dustpan and a broom.

The picture behind the shattered glass was taken by Klaud. The event was on Allen's graduation. Kanda was holding up Allen's second shirt button while Allen had Kanda's. Kanda's face was in a slight smile at that time. Of course, nobody would know. After all, the area where his face was was scratched up from the scratches by the glass.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Kanda nodded curtly at the butler of Komui's mansion while Komui ran down the stairs, completely unheard of of a rich businessman. Komui was about to hug Kanda with appreciation if it weren't for the charcoal black face Kanda was showing him. Komui collected himself by clearing his throat and straightening himself up.

"Thank you so much for coming." Komui smiled weakly as Kanda snorted before he followed Komui up the well polished stairs. Nothing seemed to have changed from the day Kanda last stepped into the mansion.

Kandas and Lees had close relationships for generations. However, that was only of friendships and partnerships, since both families unfailingly produced males in each generation. Well, that stopped two generations ago, when the Kandas produced their first female. Lenalee was the first female produced from the Lees.

The two sides weren't related by blood due to this. Since Kanda's grandaunt refused to get married, saying that she wanted to prove females had even more potential than males. She really did it, leading to the rest of the family not judging the two females in the current generation. He remembered his grandaunt dying with a satisfied smile on her face.

Due to their partnership and friendship, Kanda would accompany his father to the Lees. Usually it's because they wanted their children to know they would be working with in future. That was how Kanda and Lenalee met. Kanda remembered Lenalee as a shy and girly girl. She would always tag along with him from a distance while Kanda would try not to shout at the top of his lungs from annoyance at her about what she wants. It was after a few years that Kanda learnt how to treat Lenalee well and started seeing her as a sister.

Since the engagement, Lenalee was bursting with happiness and excitement. It seemed that she had developed a crush on Lavi since they first met in late Junior High years. Lavi, due to not wanting to upset the ladies and for the well being of the company, and as a friend, didn't really know about this. This always led to headaches or annoyance for Kanda as he was posed as a messenger for Lenalee to Lavi.

But it was later that Kanda was actually thankful for being that role. It was due to that role that he had met Allen.

When Lavi died, Lenalee was devastated. She wouldn't let anybody come into her room except for Komui and Kanda. It was scary for both of them as this was Lenalee's first crush. There was once Kanda remembered walking in only to find Lenalee about to slash her wrist with the apple peeler.

The worst part was when Lenalee found out that Lavi actually had a liking for Allen, the type where a man shows towards his wife. She would keep asking Kanda how Allen looked like and whether he could take her to see him. However, Kanda would always avoid the subject. Till this day, Kanda was still uncertain of how the information was leaked out to Lenalee when it wasn't even leaked out in public.

However, soon after that little scenario about knowing about Allen, Lenalee went back to her normal self. Or that was what Komui thought. Kanda didn't voice out that he still had suspicion about Lenalee's sudden recovery. He was still cautious about it even on the day he moved over to the other family's branch.

"I take it that you didn't want me to bring Allen here is because of Lenalee?" Kanda glared at Komui's back as they continued to walk down the hallway. "Because she is at home?" The short solemn nod from Komui confirmed Kanda's thoughts.

"When your father called about your return with Allen, Lenalee started to act up again." Komui said softly as he stopped in front of a well designed white door. Kanda's eyebrow's lifted up a millimeter when Komui opened the door. Kanda knew Komui would respect his sister's privacy no matter what, so entering without knocking first was unusual.

But when Kanda looked into the room, he realized that even without knocking Lenalee wouldn't mind.

In the centre of the room, there were two life size manikins. A male version and a female version. The sound of the sewing machine could be heard as Kanda turned to his left. There, no longer having the beautiful long silky hair that Kanda remembered when he last visited, sat Lenalee. She didn't lift her head up to look at the new comers. It seemed that she was too busy. A long white cloth was flowing down slowly from the sewing machine to the ground. She was humming a cheerful tune as she continued to guide the cloth through the machine. It would have been a cheerful tune if it weren't for the eerie smile and the empty looking eyes she had on.

Kanda turned to Komui, who seemed to be restraining himself from running in and stopping Lenalee.

"How long?" Kanda whispered, probably afraid if Lenalee noticed them, she would go out of control.

"Since the call." Komui glanced at Kanda. "She was reading a wedding magazine like she always had since that sad event. After I hung up, she suddenly stood up and started this." Komui then turned back to Lenalee. She had just stood up with the cloth, which they both found out to be the bottom part of a dress when Lenalee placed it on the female manikin.

"Perfect. It'll be done by that day!!" Lenalee squealed softly before she returned back to her sit and continued to sew.

"It's as if she's possessed." Komui whispered softly while Kanda could do nothing but to nod in agreement.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen bent over panting from the run he had just run from his house. After clearing the mess that was made, Allen decided to work out a bit. He hadn't exercise since his college days started. After running a few kilometers, he was glad he had decided to work out because he was already panting heavily in the near one kilometer mark.

The sound of children was heard as he turned to see where it was coming from. Allen seemed to have stopped by an orphanage. It was around lunchtime and kids from as young as two to as old as fifteen were in the yard playing around. Allen smiled as he leaned against the fence that separated him from the yard. He always had a soft spot for kids. He chuckled at his memories in the orphanage. Allen remembered playing on the swing, coloring on the ground and playing with the hose.

Suddenly, an image of someone came into his mind. It was in the memory where he was playing around with the watering hose. The child was laughing while spraying water on Allen. Allen couldn't recall the face but he remembered something about red.

"_ALLEN!!"_

"Allen!!" Allen jumped out of his thoughts as a Chinese lady from behind the fence started to walk towards him, with a wide smile across her face. "Allen Walker!! It's been so long!!"

"Miss Anita!!" Allen smiled widely in reply as the woman who he had been under the care of in the orphanage opened the fence and allowed him in. Allen quickly closed the fence behind him as he remembered that being in the orphanage, the kids aren't allowed out. That usually made them wait for the chance to get out and explore, which Allen was sure Anita would flip if that were to happen.

She locked the gate before she practically pulled Allen along with her to the cafeteria. Allen glanced around, feeling nostalgic. There were one or two teenagers around, since the rest were either playing or in the library. Anita sat Allen down on one of the long benches while she sat across him, eyes scanning Allen up and down.

"Erm……sorry if I smell. I just ran-" Allen blushed in embarrassment as he smelt the results of his run. Anita chuckled and shook her head gently.

"No problem. When you run an orphanage smells are the least of your worries." Anita replied. Her eyes shone with fondness and excitement. Anyone would when they had not seen another for 10 years. Allen was Anita's first baby she had to take care of when she first came to be in charge in the orphanage. Motherly instincts kicked in and you know the rest. When Allen was finally adopted, she had a good crying session before she bid Allen goodbye and good luck in the world outside the fence.

"You have grown into such a handsome man, Allen. I also heard you got into the Black Order University!!" Allen felt like a deer in headlights. Seeing that his former guardian's eyes were literally shining like headlights.

"Yes, it was with the help of……" Allen trailed off as his mind went blank. Who was it that helped him? He was positive that he was studying with someone there to help and he didn't start studying with Kanda until three months after he was discharge from the hospital.

Anita's smile slowly vanished as she saw Allen's distressed expression. Lavi's death was no surprise; it was headline news for four days while the talks around the streets took months to wear off. Lavi was a child she too treasured. Lavi's parents died in a car accident, leaving the two year old alone, with no relatives. Anita remembered Lavi as a curious and mysterious child. If it weren't for the files she had received about him, she wouldn't have known his real name. Lavi also loved to learn and observe people. That's why when Anita was taking care of Allen, Lavi would always tag along.

Anita was Klaud's friend since High School. So whatever she wanted to know about Allen was pretty much well informed by Klaud. Thus, Anita knew about Allen's current condition. Also on why no one wanted Allen to remember.

But if you don't remember, how will you be able to move on?

That's why, with a bite on her bottom lip. Anita said out what many dared not to say.

"Allen, do you remember a boy named Lavi?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's a few more days till Allen's birthday." Kanda thought as walked along the streets, not sure on what to do next.

Lenalee's condition remained the same even after he had left. Unable to figure out what was wrong with her, Komui apologized for troubling Kanda. The thing that Kanda was most puzzled about was what Lenalee kept saying.

"…that day…"

What day was she waiting for and making the clothes for? Kanda frowned deeply as his steps started to get heavier and heavier. A shine caught the corner of his eyes as he turned to find himself walking past a jewelry store. His feet stopped as he stared a pair of silver rings that were on display.

"Sir?" Kanda turned to see the sales assistant smiling politely at him. "Those are the new pair of rings we have just gotten. Their designs are made for blessing the two lovers for eternity. That's the reason why they don't have any diamonds on it." Kanda turned back and examined the rings. Yes, he could tell that even without the diamonds and the blings, the rings were beautifully well designed. Kanda was impressed that the maker thought about the comfort of the wearer along with the designs. Some designers were too focused on designs that they forgot about comfort.

"Madam, would I be able to engrave some wordings on the rings if I were to buy them?" Kanda asked the sales assistant, whose smile widened and nodded enthusiastically.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen walked about the room that was formerly his own. Anita had sudden matters to attend to and insisted Allen to stay for tea break. When Allen stated that he smelt, Anita pulled out a plain white T-shirt with long black pants. Allen couldn't help but wonder whether it was from a kid or she secretly knew Allen would one day come and visit, which was highly unlikely. It actually turned out to be one of the kids' clothes. One that was too big for his age and didn't even wear the clothes at all. They were still in their plastic wrappings when Anita pulled them out.

Allen, with the clothes still in hand, sat down on the kiddy chair in the room. He could still see the drawings he did on the wall before he left. Two stick mans holding hands, one was him and the other……

"……_was Lavi."_

Allen closed his eyes. This Lavi, according to Anita, was very close to him. Anita unfortunately didn't have any pictures of him but from what he had heard; Lavi cared very much for him.

"Maybe it was a brotherly love." Allen thought with a shrug before he stood up and headed for the bathroom, hoping to clear his head a bit from the smell he had. As he walked into the bathroom, his shadow stood in the position where he had stood for a moment before walking after Allen.

Allen filled the tub with water while he stripped himself. He then stopped the tap and slowly stepped into the bathtub. He hesitated at first before he reached out for the shampoo that was shaped like an elephant. Oh, will Kanda be laughing at him for bathing you children shampoo and soap.

Allen started to scrub his hair, massaging the head and slowly closing his eyes while he relaxed into the self treatment. As he continued, show of the white foam dripped from his head and rolled down his body.

However, some of the foam, instead of flowing down like what normal foams do, trailed up. It continued to trail up until it had reached Allen's breast area. Slowly but steady, a circular motion was seen with them while Allen moaned at the sensation. It felt like the time Kanda had joined him in the shower and was having a very good time in there. The massaging on his chest caused Allen to arched his back forward as a cold presence was felt, sliding down from his neck to his tailbone.

Allen, believing that it was probably due to the stickiness coming off his body, ignored the pleasant sensation on his chest and back and turned on the shower head, to wash the shampoo off his head.

But the sensation continued, he felt something pressed against his back and his body being stroked in a very slow and awfully pleasurably manner, causing to gasp and placed his hands on the wall, not wanting to fall down due to the slipperiness.

He turned his head around and widened his eyes. Behind him was a figure that was transparent. Allen could tell it was a figure as the water showering down on them was outlining his figure for Allen to see. Slowly, the figure turned from transparent to solid looking. It was a male. One which had emerald green eyes, flaming red hair and an eye patch on. The one Allen saw on Kanda's picture and in his neighbor's house. The man smiled lovingly and seductively at Allen before one of his hands covered Allen's mouth, which was about to open with a scream.

"_It's been a while." _

The man whispered before he flew back, pulling Allen along with him into the bathtub. Allen struggled violently against the man's hold on him, only to gasp when the man grasped onto Allen's manhood.

Allen trembled in fright as he watched helplessly, with his mouth covered, as the man's hand stroked his manhood in a slow and gentle manner. A red blush appeared on Allen's cheeks as the unwanted sensation of pleasure was speeding through his body. Allen gasped when the man's index finger started to circle itself around the slit and tapped on it playfully.

"_What do you want, Allen?"_

Allen felt a breath at his ears while he trembled, trying to control his body from accepting the pleasure and from bucking into the man's ministration. Tears rolled down Allen's eyes when he felt the red haired boy's other hand, which was covering his mouth all this while, slid lower and started to play with his sacs. Allen's legs twitched and his hands went his mouth, to prevent him from making any sounds.

"_No, don't do that."_

Allen's eyes widened again when the hand stopped playing with his sacs and caught his hands, holding them above his head. Tears of fear and humiliation continued to roll down Allen's face in a faster pace as the man's strokes turned into fast and strong strokes. Allen's mouth, with no coverage anymore, let gasps and moans escaped unwantingly.

"_Let me hear your naughty voice."_

"No……no……please……" Allen cried as his control of his body finally lost grip and he bucked his hip into the man's hand. Allen could feel his molester grin against his neck.

"_Yeah, this shouldn't be the way." _

Still painfully hard and hot from the action's of the man; Allen was pulled out off the tub gently. Allen, in his daze, followed clumsily, to where the man was walking. Only to find that to his horror, he was pushed against the window, which had a slight view of the yard.

"_We'll do it here. Look at how excited you're getting already."_

Allen gasped as he felt his erection being grasped again. He yelped a "NO!!" when he felt a something being inserted into his entrance.

"_Don't worry, it's only my fingers. And shouldn't you keep it down. The children can't see me, but they can see you."_

Allen gritted his teeth as he was pressed against the glass. The intrusion made his hair stand and the sight of the children playing about in eye shot made him sweat cold sweat.

"_Here I go."_

Allen cried out before he placed his now freed hand over his mouth as he felt something thick and pulsing entering him. Allen cried if possible even harder as he was pounded against the window. He had let something enter a place he would only allow Kanda to enter, how was he going to look at Kanda in the face?

"_Don't think of him."_

Allen's face was turned to face the red haired man, whose emerald green eyes shone with jealousy and plead.

"_Right now, please, think and remember me."_

That was when the man's lips connected with Allen's and thrust back into Allen, hitting Allen's sweet spot. Allen gasped and felt the man's tongue taking advantage of the situation. Their tongues played with one another till Allen surrendered and let the man's in.

It was then a ball from somewhere on the yard rolled and stopped near the window that Allen was pressing against. In Allen's horror, a little girl who looked as young as three started to run to their direction, eyes still on her ball.

Allen's horrified muffled voice was heard as the girl ran closer and closer to the window.

The girl giggled cheerfully as she picked up her blue ball. She turned to the window and blinked for a moment before she shrugged and ran back to her little group of friends, shouting that she got her ball back.

Allen panted in relief on the bed that was behind the wall, right of the window. The red haired man had pulled him aside and pushed him onto the bed. Allen was so filled fear of being spotted; he had come, much to his violator's amusement.

Allen felt his lips being touched gently as he opened his eyes to see a concern face on his violator. The red haired man leaned down and hugged Allen. Allen could feel sadness and love radiating out from the now slowly fading figure of the man along with the stickiness of the white substance on his tummy and some on his face.

"_Please forget him and remember me."_

Allen's eyes opened as he sat up on the little kid's bed. He looked about the room for any kind of signs of a struggle or wetness. He sighed in relief when he saw none. Allen then checked himself and found himself his the clothes that Anita had given him.

Could everything all have been a dream?

Allen shook his head slightly and stood up. He then widened his eyes when he felt something sliding down his legs. He pulled his pants off quickly to see the white sticky substance flowing down from his entrance.

Then a sudden flashback flashed before Allen's eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

This was when Allen was looking at his Junior High School Certificate. He had just gotten it and was still in disbelief that he had passed, top in the nation.

Another hand pulled the certificate out of Allen's hand suddenly from behind, causing Allen to turn around and glare at the red haired boy.

"Cut it out Lavi!!" Allen scolded while Lavi grinned at the certificate.

"Allen Walker. Nation's Top scorer for Junior High School National Examination." Lavi read aloud while his hand held onto Allen's head, keeping Allen's an arm's length away from him. Allen growled and poked Lavi's side.

Lavi squeaked in shock as he jumped and released the paper in his hand. Allen smirked in victory and dived for his certificate.

"Got it!!" Allen exclaimed, only to have a heavy weight on his back. Allen turned around to see Lavi hugging his middle. Allen smiled and turned himself around while still being in the hug. Lavi then loosen his hug to allow Allen to move down, to be in eye level with him.

"Allen." Lavi looked directly into Allen's eyes with so much love and fear that it made a shiver run down Allen's spine. "When I kissed you that night, I was serious."

Allen laid his head near the area where Lavi's neck was connected to his body and closed his eyes.

"I know. But your future wouldn't allow it."

"I can make it happen."

"Be realistic Lavi."

Lavi took Allen's chin in his hand and led himself down to kiss Allen. Hard. Allen closed his eyes and responded to Lavi. He could feel Lavi's emotion towards the situation through the kiss. The love he had for Allen, the "Don't worry about me" and the confidence of making this relationship work.

When they parted, both was blushing and panting due to the lack of air they got while kissing each other.

"Let's try, please?" Lavi stared at Allen while Allen slowly looked into his emerald green eyes.

"No."

Lavi's eyes dulled with sadness. That was before they widened when Allen suddenly hugged his head towards his chest.

"A-A-Allen?" Lavi asked in surprise as his face blushed crimson.

"Sshhh." Allen whispered as he held Lavi's head closer to his chest. Lavi could hear Allen's Heartbeat loud and clear. Slowly, Lavi relaxed to the beat.

"Can you hear my message?" Allen's voice was heard. Lavi raised an eyebrow in confusion before he realized something very strange yet interesting.

Allen's heartbeat seemed to have a voice coming out from the beats. Lavi closed his eyes, listening carefully to the message.

"_Don't worry……I really love Lavi……Nothing……is going to change that……"_

Lavi blushed harder and chuckled. He then lifted his head up to see Allen who was blushing as hard as he was staring back shyly at him.

"I got your message alright." Lavi said as he touched Allen's cheeks.

"Just remember to follow it through."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen blinked and realized he had tears falling down his face. That man. He had met him before……he who had just violated Allen. It was just one memory but Allen could feel so much emotion being poured from him into the memory.

"……_Lavi?"_

Author's Note: My first Lemon. (Slams head against wall) I don't know whether you liked it but I hope it met your expectations. "The Path He Chooses to Walk" will be updated soon. So I'll be concentrating on that fiction before I move back here, for the sake of those waiting for that to be updated.

Read and Review Please!!


	4. Benvolio and Juliet

Author's Note: I'M BACK!! Woooo!! I am beat….literally!! But it's because of you reviewers that keep me to my resolve to write and complete this fiction along with "The Path He Chooses to Walk"!! Thank you for your support!! It's because of you guys that the two fictions are still functioning!! Now on with Chapter 4!!

Chapter 4: Benvolio and Juliet

Allen sat in Kanda's car quietly, looking into space as Kanda drove them home. Kanda was worried. He suddenly received a call out of nowhere from Allen asking whether Kanda could pick him up.

When Kanda picked him up, Allen practically ran into his arms and hugged him tightly, nearly making it hard for Kanda to breathe. Kanda, after he made sure Allen was in the car, was told by Anita that all she did was leaving him in the room for fifteen minutes and when she returned, Allen was sitting at a corner, head behind his knees that were hugged by his arms, tears flowing down his eyes.

Kanda pulled over at Allen's house. When Allen didn't make a reaction, Kanda decided to find out what was bugging his lover.

"Allen, did something happen?" Kanda asked gently, putting a hand on Allen's shoulder. The reaction was immediate. Allen flinched badly and threw Kanda's hand off him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Allen yelled in fear and anger. Kanda widened his eyes at his lover's reaction. That was much unexpected. He saw the fear and anger in his lover's eyes slowly starting to turn into shock and then into fear when he realized what he had done. Allen started to tremble.

"Allen, what's wrong?" Kanda asked, slightly cautious now in case he got another bad reaction out of Allen.

Allen threw himself onto Kanda and held Kanda closed to him. Kanda looked down at his trembling lover and cautiously touched Allen.

"Allen, please tell me what's wrong?" Kanda asked again, with worry level hitting the roof as he began to sooth Allen's back. Allen looked up at Kanda with tear filled eyes. He bit his lower lip as he blinked his tears back.

"I don't even know what is wrong." Allen hoarsely whispered as he snuggled up more with Kanda. Kanda decided that now was a good time to allow his arms to wrap around Allen.

"Just tell me what really happens. Even if it is crazy." Kanda whispered back as he continued to sooth the trembling figure's back.

"But will you believe me?" Allen pushed back a little and stared Kanda in the eye. "Will you be disgusted of me if I said something insane and……"

Images of his violation entered his mind like a bullet train. His screams, his plead, Allen could hear all of it. But the worse part of it was that some part of him, he didn't know what it was, was satisfied. Allen looked down, away from Kanda. He didn't need Kanda to feel anything since he himself was already feeling dirty and disgusted of himself.

"……vail?"

But what Kanda did was tilting his chin up and staring him back in the eye.

"That's my job." Kanda simply answered before he pulled the both of them to the back seats to be closer and more comfortable. Both of them sat opposite each other to have a face to face talk. Kanda patiently waited for Allen to get a hold of himself. It must have been some hell of a thing to cause his lover to be so broken up. Allen took a deep breath before he started.

"I was in my old room at the orphanage. I was taking a bath before I felt someone touching me." Kanda's eyes narrowed a bit in confusion. Allen, as if reading Kanda's mind, answered his question for him.

"In a way we touched when we're in the mood." Allen pursed his lips tightly when Kanda's eyes widened in surprise before they shone with anger.

"Did you have a good look at the asshole?" Kanda's harsh and dangerously hoarse voice floated into Allen's ears, causing Allen to shiver at the sudden change from calm and concern to deadly furious Kanda.

"What are you going to do?" Allen asked with a slight squeak when Kanda's anger practically started to shine like headlights and Allen was currently feeling like a deer.

"Not much. Slash off his penis and balls and flush it down the toilet. Then use the remaining parts of him for kendo practice." Kanda said with a slight growl and a wave of a hand like he was talking about the weather.

"Please don't. I don't want to see you in jail for that." Allen waved his hand at his lover as he felt Kanda continuingly thinking up more gruesome ideas that would make people traumatize for life. "And also, I don't think it'll help."

"What do you mean by that?" now Kanda was extremely confused. Since Allen had a good look and the bastard, they should be able to catch the asshole in no time. Unless Allen is trying to tell him the man who raped him was a shape shifter.

"That man……he was transparent and he……" Allen hesitated when Kanda stared slightly blankly at the word 'transparent'. "……is you friend."

Kanda's heart skipped a beat when he heard that. His friend?

"Which friend was it?" Kanda asked, his heat beating faster and faster. What was with this uncomfortable feeling in his chest? It was like the time when he had the dream of Allen kissing……

"It was the red haired one in the photo that you kept in your wallet." Allen's voice was heard. Then, whatever Allen said couldn't be heard. Kanda blinked his eyes. Allen's mouth was still mouthing that was for sure. But he couldn't hear a sound, or the rumbling of the car.

But he could hear his heartbeats, pounding loudly in his ears.

A sudden movement at the car window behind Allen caught Kanda's eye. The color of red was seen. Slowly, crawling up the glass, a bloody hand slapped itself onto the window, followed by another. Kanda inhaled sharply when the face, that was downcast as the hands crawled their way up, looked up. A half smashed up face of Lavi was seen. His form moved slightly to be behind Allen, grinning at Kanda as he did that.

"YUU!!" Allen shook Kanda when till Kanda snapped out of his trance. It was Allen's turn to be confused now. One minute, Kanda was listening to him and the next, his eyes went unfocused and he started to inhale sharply. During this time, Allen couldn't help but feel coldness on his neck, freaking him out a little.

Kanda placed a hand on his temples and rubbed. What was going on? This was worse than doing paperwork after paperwork. The question that he asked the previous day came back again. Why did he start to think and see Lavi after he had gotten over the illusions two years ago?

It was as if something was going to happen and Kanda wouldn't be at the winner's end.

A touch from Allen brought Kanda out of his thoughts. Kanda turned to see the beautiful grayish blue gems staring at him, questioning him if everything was alright. Kanda mentally slapped himself. This was not the time to think about such things. Allen needed him and it was his duty to be there for Allen no matter what.

Kanda brought Allen into his arms and held onto him. Allen immediately started to snuggle closer into his embrace when he was invited into the warmth from his lover. He then heard whispers of reassurance and love by his ear as Kanda promised him that no matter what happens, Kanda would always be there for Allen. That was all Allen needed. All he wanted. And Kanda had just reconfirmed it for Allen.

"Kanda?"

"Yeah?" Kanda murmured before he watched Allen pushed away from him o take a look at Kanda. Kanda saw a glint of something in those eyes that he adored so much that made his eyes twitch. Oh no, Allen can't be serious.

"Make love to me." It wasn't a question. Actually, it nearly came out as an order. Kanda made a sound in his throat when Allen's hands started to do circular movements on his chest. Though Kanda wouldn't mind it, this wasn't the best thing to do. Not after Allen had been raped. A part of Kanda did want to get it on with Allen, marking its mate. But after what had happened, Kanda didn't want to show his love in physical form, wanting to make a statement that his love for Allen wasn't for his body but for everything.

Kanda grabbed hold onto Allen's wandering hands. Allen looked at him with a cocked eyebrow as his hands tried to wiggle their way back to Kanda's chest. However, Kanda shook his head gently.

"I'll do it after you recovered from your ordeal. Just get better." Kanda whispered to Allen lovingly before pecked Allen's lips. He chuckled at the sight of the very obvious pout that was present on Allen's face.

Kanda opened the car door and got out. He turned back and gave Allen a hand. Allen's pout didn't disappear in the slightest as he took Kanda's hand and got out of the car.

"I was in such a mood too." Allen muttered disappointingly as Kanda smirked and closed his car door.

That was when Allen caught something on the glass. As Kanda walked to the front door o retrieve something. The backseat window started to have writings appearing from the vapor. They were slow and steady as the alphabets appeared one by one.

"_REMEMBER"_

Allen turned to look at Kanda who had just closed his car door and lock it and back at the window, only to find the window alphabet free. Allen shivered and ran to Kanda, latching onto his arm as they walked towards the house. Maybe Kanda was right about recovering after all.

...

It was two days after the event of the car and the pair decided to set up the Christmas tree. Christmas was a week away and so was Allen's birthday. Kanda had woken up from a loud crash in the living room. He would have ignored it and gone back to sleep if it weren't for a missing person that was supposed to be with him in the comfy bed.

Groaning, Kanda dragged his feet out into the living room, to find Allen tangled up in the decoration for the Christmas tree. It was an amusing sight. The nation's top scorer was wrapped up in sparkling decoration and the star that was supposed to be on top of the tree was instead on top of Allen's head.

After a good fifteen minutes of untangling, they finally got Allen free. Allen frowned and told Kanda that if Kanda ever attempted bondage on him, he would kill Kanda. They started to decorate the tree. Allen taught Kanda patiently where the ornaments should go. It was Kanda's first time decorating a tree. Back home, the servants would do that job. Kanda would just be there to open presents or stare at the lights as they blinked occasionally. Allen widened his eyes in disbelief and made sure Kanda was with him to the decoration. How can anyone miss the joy of decoration a Christmas tree?

"Almost there……" Allen muttered as he stretched to place the golden star on top of the tree. He was already on tiptoes and the top of the tree was still not in reach. Allen blinked in surprise when he was lifted off his feet. Allen grinned and quickly placed the star on top of the tree. He was slowly let down and Allen stepped back next to Kanda at their tree.

"Let's give a round of applause for Kanda's first tree." Allen said cheerfully as he clapped his hands loudly as Kanda snorted. Though Kanda looked as if he really couldn't care less about this kind of stuff, being with him for a year and a half taught them that looks can be deceiving.

"Let's celebrate with some ice cream!!" Allen pumped his fist into the air before he ran into the kitchen. Kanda cocked an eyebrow. Ice cream on winter break? And in the early morning of the day? Oh well, he gotten used to Allen's weird combinations by now. Kanda went back to looking at the tree. A feeling of warmth filled his heart at the sight of the tree. He never felt so warm on any holiday back home. That was probably due to his family always away on business trips. The servants would be given the night off except for some who had no family to return to. But those were hardcore workaholics who were too concern about the house to care about the young master.

Every year, Kanda would sit in front of the television in his ridiculously large living room. He would get calls from his parents about being sorry for not being there and wishing him a merry Christmas. He would then off the television and watched in boredom at the servants busying themselves with the work. Eventually, he would walk up the room and try to sleep the holiday away.

Since he got attached the Allen. That little routine went flying out of the window, much to Kanda's pleasure. Kanda would be invited to Allen's house during this time. His parents wouldn't mind, they were, after all, away on business as always. The tree would already be decorated so they started with preparing dinner. Kanda remembered to charcoal like turkey that came out of the oven when he tried out the art of cooking. Allen was having at good laugh at it before he taught Kanda patiently how to properly roast the bird.

After that, they would watch a comedy. Allen would always say what would Christmas be if there was no joy and laugh. Kanda was just reply a "You should be at my house then." It would soon be followed by poker. A game Kanda was sure the younger had planned out very well, since it would turn from a normal poker to strip poker. And Kanda, who wasn't fond about these kinds of games, would be left at Allen's mercy when he was stripped bare mercilessly by Allen.

Not that Kanda mind. Especially when after the strip poker, Allen would get into the mood at the sight of a very naked Kanda and pounce onto him.

Allen then walked back into the room after a long while. He had brought along a box of popsicles and a small tub of cookies and cream.

"Isn't that too much?" Kanda questioned when Allen placed the tub onto the table and started to open the box of popsicles. Allen just smiled slyly before he walked quickly to the windows and started to draw the curtains. Ok……that was weird.

"I always wanted to try this out for a while." Allen whispered as he unwrapped the popsicle from its wrappings. He placed it in his mouth and sucked, hard. Kanda didn't know why but the actions Allen was doing to the popsicle was hot, or was it probably th heater of the house had been turned up.

Allen pulled the popsicle out of his mouth and licked the tip of the popsicle teasingly, never breaking eye contact with Kanda. He released the popsicle with a loud pop when a blush started to form on Kanda's face.

"It's a game on endurance. You can't do anything to yourself. No touching, no nothing. You can't touch me either. The longer you last, the better your Christmas present would be." Allen stated the rules as he started to unbutton his shirt and pushed the clothing off his shoulders slowly, making Kanda swallow involuntarily at the sight of the white haired boy. A little smirk was seen on the younger's face.

"Let's see how long you can last."

Allen popped the popsicle back into his mouth and opened the tub of cookie and cream. He stuck his hand into the slightly melted ice cream and brought his ice cream filled hand up to his face. Kanda's eyes didn't trail off from Allen's eyes as the hand started to flex a little, as if having a fell of the ice cream in his hand.

"Nee……Kanda?" Allen's seductive voice floated into Kanda's daze mind as Allen started to part his legs, giving Kanda a good view of his erection and his entrance.

"Like what you see?"

Kanda couldn't help but gulp when Allen's ice cream filled hand placed itself onto its owner's chest and massage the breast area. Allen's muffled moans and groans made Kanda's pants tighter and more uncomfortable as Allen's body squirmed and wiggled in pleasure.

The ice cream covered hand slid its way down and started to massage the hardness Allen had between his legs. The squirming got slightly more powerful as Allen continued to suck on the popsicle, eyes still in contact with Kanda.

"Nee?" Allen asked as Kanda attempted to cross his legs and turn away from the sight. Allen's voice made him turn back to have his eyes widen at the sight of Allen lifting his erection up and showing Kanda his entrance that was being fingered in a very erotic way.

"Am I beautiful?"

Allen inwardly cheered at the redness Kanda had on his face already and the obvious bulge in his pants. He had been in the mood since the car incident but he wanted Kanda to feel what it was like to not have something when you wanted it. A sweet, sweet revenge.

That was when Allen wanted to up it up a notch.

"Nee……Kanda-_sama_?" Allen placed the nearly gone popsicle on the table and crawled his way to Kanda's legs, fingers still fingering his entrance. Kanda gasped when Allen uncrossed his legs and stared at the very obvious bulge that was in front of him. Kanda growled at the mischief that shone brightly in Allen's eyes. Just wait till he get his hands on the younger!!

"Kanda-sama's very big, nee?" Allen rubbed his cheek against Kanda's erection, causing a pained and pleasure filled moan to escape from Kanda's lips. Allen's smirk widened as he stared at the bulge and experimentally licked it. A strangled sound came from Kanda while Kanda's hand clutched tightly onto the sofa.

"What happened to no touching?" Kanda panted out as Allen's free hand was brought forth and rubbed Kanda's bulge in a circular manner.

"Aaaah. I said you can't touch. I can do whatever I want." Allen replied. Before he pulled his fingers out of his entrance. "For not listening carefully……"

Allen straddled Kanda's hip. Kanda growled at the evil smirk Allen had on before he let out a yelp, as Allen started to rub his entrance on Kanda's still clothed erection. Allen moaned as well, as he felt the pulse of Kanda's erection slightly through the pants. Allen's https started to rotate and his entrance was continuously rubbed against Kanda's imprisoned hardness.

Kanda panted, in slight pain from no release and the pleasure of being rubbed. Allen then started to rock back and forth. His manhood was dripping with pre-cum and was wetting Kanda's pants. Man, did he want Kanda now!! And from the hazy and lust filled eyes of his lover, he could tell Kanda will be losing soon.

However, it was still too soon in Allen's timing.

Smirking even more mentally, he went next to his lover's ear, still rocking back and forth on the elder's bulge. Kanda shivered uncontrollably as Allen's warm breath was felt on his ear.

"You want me, don't you? You have me nice and hard till I scream your name like it was my lifeline. Guess what, Kanda-sama?" Allen pulled back to see his lover getting ready to pounce onto him. "I want this," Allen pulled the pants and boxers down Kanda's nether regions and grabbed onto Kanda's manhood. "Up in me and now!!"

Kanda growled loudly before grabbed onto Allen's shoulders and pushed Allen back onto his back. Screw endurance and self control!! If Allen wanted it that badly, he'll give it to Allen that or even more badly!!

"Nice game." Kanda's husky voice was heard by Allen's ear, making Allen shiver. He rarely got Kanda this into the mood. If Kanda was at this level, that means Allen was probably was going to be get back at before he got what he wanted.

"My turn." Kanda fished out another popsicle from the box. Curious how the popsicle is still in a frozen state, he looked into the box to find his answer.

"Dry ice, huh?" Kanda smirked and Allen started to have a bubbling excitement and nervousness in him. "It's as if you want to use the popsicle even more then just sucking. Or maybe that's what you wanted all this time."

Allen trembled at the look he got from Kanda in both fear and uncontrollable excitement. Kanda sucked the popsicle nice and wet while Allen watched. He panted at the sight of the long haired man taking the popsicle in and out of his mouth. Allen's erection started to twitch from being ignored. Allen whimpered and tried rubbed his lower region with Kanda's, but was held down by Kanda's hand.

"Why so impatient now, Moyashi-kun? I'm just doing what you wanted to do from the beginning." Kanda said as he pulled out the popsicle and circled the tip at Allen's entrance. Allen gasped and back arched his body from the cushions of the sofa. The cold sensation on his entrance was too much for him that he came, hard. The white substance was shot out and some went as far as to landing onto his face.

Allen panted heavily as he rode off his orgasm. He was too busy in his own bliss that he didn't feel Kanda rolling some of his cum onto the popsicle. When Allen opened his eyes groggily, he was face to face with the popsicle, covering with his liquid. Allen looked up and made eye contact with Kanda.

"Suck it." Kanda said as Allen looked back at the popsicle, blushing. Allen licked the tip, tasting the apple flavor of the popsicle and the slightly salty substance that was the result of his orgasm.

"How is it?" Kanda whispered into Allen's year in a cool voice. Kanda pulled out the popsicle. A trail of saliva connected the popsicle to Allen's lips before it snapped. Allen licked his lips in a hazy trance as he panted, this time softly.

"Delicious." Was all Allen could say as his mind was still half registering what was happening. Kanda smirked evilly as he placed the popsicle at Allen's entrance. Deciding to give Allen a wake up call, he plunged the popsicle into Allen, causing Allen to scream from the coldness.

"No!! I want-" Allen cried out as Kanda pulled the popsicle out slightly before plunging it back into Allen, hitting his prostate dead on, causing Allen to moan loudly from the coldness felt on the prostate.

"You want what?" Kanda questioned coolly as he pulled and plunged the popsicle in and out of Allen. Allen did his best to sit up, with the coldness and pleasure running through his body. Kanda stilled his hand, letting the popsicle slip out of Allen as Allen moved away from it and nearer to Kanda.

"I want……" Allen positioned himself on top of Kanda's erection and got ready to sit on it. "THIS." Both moaned in pleasure as Allen sat down onto Kanda's hardness while Kanda plunged himself into Allen. It was slightly cold due to the ice cream but other then that, it was amazing.

Kanda grunted as he went in and out of Allen while Allen cried out wantonly as his sweet spot was hit over and over again. Allen went down and found Kanda's lips and they started to kiss like there was no tomorrow, tongues dueled each other with they eyes connected with one another. Allen was so close, it seemed that Kanda was too as the speed picked up and Allen knew he was going to be sore the rest of the day, but in a situation like this, one doesn't really think very clearly.

Allen got the full course when Kanda took his erection in his hand and started to stroke it in nice and fast strokes. Allen couldn't concentrate anymore. He let Kanda dominant his mouth and he held onto Kanda as another hard and extreme orgasm hit him. Kanda's orgasm hit equally hard when Allen's now warm muscles clamped around his erection tightly, releasing his load in Allen.

Both fell back onto the couch, feeling the afterglow of their activity. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda and played with his hair. Kanda made a satisfied sound from his throat as Allen began to massage his scalp, hearing a chuckle from Allen.

"And it's not even Christmas yet." Allen laughed light heartedly. Kanda chuckled as well.

"Then we'll have to think of something else to beat this one." Kanda simply said as he lifted his head off his lover's chest and stared into Allen's eyes. "Something that is fitting for a guy who it turning eighteen and having his independence."

Allen pretended to think hard.

"But that would be tough."

"Like that ever stopped us last year."

"I didn't remember us doing anything extreme before Christmas last year."

"You were doing me while I had a meeting with Komui under the table in my office three days before Christmas, remember?"

"……one of my finest achievements."

"When did you become such a pervert, Moyashi-kun?"

"The day you showed me the interesting things you could do with an office chair."

"Aaaahhh……what a mistake."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You seriously don't want to come?" Kanda asked again as took two steps out of the door. Allen, wearing only Kanda's large pajamas from the morning, smiled while leaning against the door. He shook his head. Kanda was going back to his house to grab a few stuff. Allen would have gone with him if it weren't for the after effects of the very satisfying morning. Along with the clean up from that mind blowing activity that left them nearly brainless.

"Need me to grab anything?"

"ICE CREAM!!" Allen chirped before he laughed at the crimson face of Kanda. Kanda coughed and regain composure.

"Other then that, my perverted Moyashi?" Kanda crossed his arms, acting serious. It would have worked if it weren't for the pink tint on his cheeks. Allen chuckled.

"Nothing. Oh, and you don't really have to buy the ice cream. I might have another idea for Christmas. Be back soon okay?" Allen said sweetly and waved. Kanda's expression was priceless. His eyes widened and the pink tint turned red and started to spread to more areas of his face.

Kanda coughed again and turned to his car. Really, Kanda regretted showing Allen what an office chair can do. Or the one about the pen. Allen watched Kanda drive off before he closed the door.

"I must as well clean up the area for the day, huh?" he thought aloud as he walked up to his room. A sudden coldness hit him and he turned in surprise. The area looked empty like it was supposed to be. He pursed his lips nervously before he padded up the stares, not knowing that a pair of footprints had started in the same direction behind him.

Reaching his room door, Allen looked behind him again. He was feeling paranoid now. He kind of wished he could have gone with Kanda. He took a deep breath before he went to open his door.

Only to have it opening slowly for him.

Allen's eyes widened as the door squeaked open. He swallowed and took a few nervous steps forward. He looked into the room cautiously to see if there was someone inside. His heart beat faster when he walked into the room, seeing that nobody was there.

"Stop being paranoid Allen. There's no one here." Allen said out loud as he shook his head and slapped his face.

_**SLAM!!**_

Allen nearly jumped out of his skin when the door slammed shut. He looked around and saw the room's window open, with strong wind blowing in. Allen sighed in relief as he shrugged the fear off, not entirely.

He walked over to his wardrobe and opened it. Allen smiled at his reflection on the mirror which attached to one of the doors before he looked inside the wardrobe. He and Kanda had unpacked already and their clothes were neatly hung up on hangers on a metal bar. Allen then kneeled down to the bottom of the wardrobes where there were drawers. This was the area where he kept some stuff that Mana gave him before he died. His foster father was a very loving parent. He would show and teach Allen many things and if Allen was lucky, he would be rewarded with an item Mana decided that was no longer a use for him.

Allen picked up the first thing he saw in the drawer. It was a camera. The type when once a picture is taken it will be produced right away. It was also the last item Allen received before the accident that stole his foster father away from him.

"I wonder whether it still works, if it does then I can take it with Kanda on Christmas." Allen thought as he held it up to his eye level and showed a peace sign. He was about to hit the button when all of a sudden, the camera started to take numerous amount of picture. Allen held his hand in front of his eyes as the flashes started to blind him. He had nearly dropped the camera due to shock but he kept it in his hand. No way was he going to break something that was so precious to him.

The pictures shot out of the camera one by one. After a minute, the camera stopped. A picture then slowly came out. Allen breathed in and out deeply. That was……much unexpected. Allen suddenly felt a weight on his left shoulder and he started to rotate it a little. It could have probably been due to his body being too tensed. Allen gathered up the pictures in his hands and looked. The flash wasn't as strong as it seemed as the room didn't look as if it was overexposed.

That was when something caught his eyes. In the picture, behind him was his bed. There was someone there. Allen turned around but saw no one. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before looking at the picture again. There was definitely a figure sitting on the bed. Allen picked up another picture. The figure behind him was in a half standing up position. It was almost like a picture book, these pictures……

A picture book?

Allen quickly flipped through the other photographs. He did his best to arrange them out in order, taking one photograph and sliding it to the back or the front. When he managed to get a somewhat correct arrangement out of the photographs, he placed the photographs at eye-level. He then bent the photographs a little with a thumb securing the side before he slowly released his thumb, letting the story be told to him.

The figure was at first not in sight. Its first appearance was when the bed sheets started to move and a hand was seen pumped into the air. The figure then sat up and looked at the camera. Allen couldn't see the face of the figure clearly as the figure looked like smoke and the flash of the camera made it harder to see. But what made Allen jumped was the green emerald eyes that was staring at the camera.

The same ones as his violator and the boy called Lavi.

The figure then sat up on the bed and jumped off of it. It was then on fours and was reaching for something underneath the bed. Allen turned back to look at the bed again. Was there something underneath his bed? He then turned back again and flipped through the last few photographs.

The figure gave up trying to reach something that he couldn't get hold off. It looked at the area for a moment before it turned and looked at the back of Allen. Allen's hair on his skin started to stand when the figure started to crawl its way slowly to him. The last picture made Allen's breath hitched. The picture was the figure having its hands on Allen's shoulder.

It was also at that moment another weight was felt on his right shoulder and his back. A soft breathing could be heard now near his ear as Allen's body started to tense. He then turned slowly and shakily to the mirror on his wardrobe. At the corner of his eyes, he could see someone else reflected on the mirror. His arms were around Allen and He was leaning down of him. Allen's eyes widened as he turned fully to see the figure's green eyes looking directly at his through the mirror.

Allen did what a normal person would do in a situation like his.

He screamed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kanda arrived at his mansion. He really didn't miss it. Who would if your whole time in the place was boredom and feeling like a prisoner?

He walked past the servants who greeted his return as he neared his room. There was something that was bugging him. It was bugging him for two years now.

He opened his room door and shut it. It was the same room. A luxurious bed with a expensive study table. A workplace at a corner for hands-on work and a large wardrobe. Things that normal people would die for to have were in his room but he didn't want at all. If possible, he didn't want to see this place ever again.

Come to think of it, this was the place where Kanda for Allen before Allen went back home. Since discharged, Allen was alone. Klaud was away on business and wouldn't be back for another two weeks. Nobody objected. Well, maybe the bullies in school but really who cares? His family wouldn't stop him since they were away and his servants can't stop him because they can't.

Allen was quiet throughout the first week. He didn't smile, didn't talk, all he did was what Kanda asked him to do, such as bathroom, eat and sleep. Then, on the first day of the second week, when Kanda was asking him about his day for conversation sake while he gave Allen his medication, Allen spoke.

"Why do you look so lonely?"

Allen stared at Kanda straight in the eye for an answer. Kanda was silent. He knew the answer why but he didn't know how to express it in words. Then, a hand reached out and touched his hand.

"It seems that picture of being happy being rich with having everything you want……really is an illusion." Allen said as tears fell from his eyes. Allen wasn't crying because he pitied Kanda. Kanda realized that he was crying in his place. Also, something about Allen's beliefs was broken and shown in such a manner before his eyes.

After that, Allen and Kanda would engage in light conversation. For once in Kanda's life, the days that Allen was at his house were the days he was willing to go home. The mansion seemed to have certain warmth. Allen started to smile and eventually tease Kanda.

When Allen left, Kanda's reluctance to come home came back full force. He would stay back in school till it had to close and then the next place he walked to was unconsciously Allen's house. Allen would open the door and smile at him. Their light conversations would start again and then Kanda would sleep, on the spare mattress Allen had.

That was when he realized. What's the point of having a big house which seemed so empty when a small house with warmth was so much better? In the end, Kanda's mansion was a place where if he had to be there then he'll be there. Otherwise he would be at Allen's. Yes, the neighborhood was noisier and crazier then his with a womanizing Cross next door who kept thinking he was a girl. But it was more welcoming.

Kanda smiled a little at the memory as he opened his book cupboard and took out a little box hidden within the books. Another memory that kept Kanda from being close to Allen until Allen himself told him he wanted to be with him. Kanda opened the box and took out a silver ring. There were inscriptions under the ring.

"_Lavi.Allen"_

As Kanda stared at the ring, he could hear the voices of the time When the real owner of the ring had bought the ring.

"_Yuu-chan!!"_

"_Yuu-chan!!"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yuu-CHAN!!"

"I swear I'll kill you if you continue!!" Kanda threatened as he pointed the sharp end of the kendo sword he was training with before Lavi ran into the training area. Lavi was grinning like he had struck lottery. Well, a normal people that struck lottery. With their status, lottery wouldn't come into their minds.

"Nee! Look at these!! They were on demand and these were the last pairs I could get!!" Lavi kneeled before Kanda for more effect while he opened little ring box, revealing two silver rings that were intertwined with a cool and simple deco. Kanda stared at the rings like they were dung bugs.

"Lavi, these are _engagement_ rings." Kanda said with a twitch of an eye. So happened a junior walked past, he stared at the two in shock. Who wouldn't when a guy is kneeling with engagement rings in front of another guy? Kanda and Lavi watched the boy gasp and run off in the opposite direction. Kanda was twitching with annoyance while Lavi laughed in amusement.

"They aren't for you so don't worry." Lavi took out one of the rings from the cushion and showed the inscriptions. Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"How did you manage to get two boys' names there?"

"The lady who did it was a yaoi fan."

"Look I just saw a rabbit fly."

"Fine!! I lied and said I was making it for a girl called Allenia."

Kanda's eyes widened and then he placed his hand at his temple. A sudden image of Allen in a cutsy putsy mini skirt had entered his mind. He would have enjoyed it if it weren't for the fact that a certain red haired was around.

Lavi was looking at the rings with a sense of pride.

"You know, I had a crush on him since we were little. It started of as looking at him as a new topic of interest to study in the time at the orphanage. I wonder when seeing him made me smile so much." Lavi let out a sigh before he closed the box gently. Kanda had known Lavi since age ten. He had seen every single fake smile to fake pain of the red haired face but he knew that the one Lavi had on his face right now was a genuine one.

"This would have to do till the day I am freed from Bookman's clutches." Lavi mutterd as he placed the rings back into his pocket. His expression became unreadable for a while before he switched back into his cheery self.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Kanda groaned in annoyance. Knowing Lavi, he's going to disturb Kanda non-stop and Kanda wouldn't be able to practice. Kanda drew his sword back into his sheath as Lavi hooked his arm over his neck.

"_Well, just wanting to let you know, if there ever were to be a wedding, will you my best man?"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Could it be now you're angry that your best man is with your bride?" Kanda whispered at the ring before he shut the box and stuck it into his pocket. The thing that he had come for from his room has been found. Kanda started to walk out of the room. He looked at the picture of Lavi and him during their Junior High Graduation. He stared at it for a while before he let out what he wanted to say for a while.

"_I'm sorry."_

Author's Note: Yay!! I woke up 5 am to complete this along with "The Path He Chooses to Walk"!! May I be granted a sleep worthy sleep before I have another rush week in school. Second year really ain't kidding around!!

I wonder whether anyone after reading this chapter would look at a popsicle the same way again.(laughs)

I wrote this chapter from 5am to 1pm so if it is rush I'm sorry because this is the only day I'm free after crashing my homework yesterday to find free time for this fiction. Let's hope I can find another day of free day!!(cries)

Anyway, I really hoped you like the chapter!! Read and Review!!


	5. Reunion of Romeo and Juliet

Author's Note: After I don't know how many weeks of no updates, I'm back with Chapter 5. A lot had happen and I fear getting retain because of big screw ups here and there. Hopefully I don't die badly. I'm going to SIGGRAPH on August in LA so those who live in LA and are fans of this fic, who knows? We might be able to meet.

Alright, enough of my life, the chapter many of you guys have been waiting for will start now. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Reunion of Romeo and Juliet

Allen scrambled across the floor in sheer panic. His hands and knees were decorated with fine cuts as the glass from the mirror cut his snow white skin. Without thinking, Allen had smashed the mirror with Mana's camera. He would live to regret the damage later, for now he was trying to get away from something that was definitely in his room but can't be seen.

"Stop it! Stop it!!" Allen whispered under his breath. The blood on the floor was get smudged. It was becoming more and more like smudges one makes when they step on the liquid. And it was getting closer and closer to Allen.

Allen summoned all his strength and ran towards the door. As he ran, he could here the thumping sound of footsteps from behind. As he got closer to the door, he could feel a presence getting closer and closer to him.

"Leave me alone!!" Allen screamed as he reached the doorknob. He tried at the knob but it was locked. He started to growl in frustration and banged against the door in pure desperation. He could feel it. The presence. The feeling.

_The warmth……_

A hand was slammed onto the door in next to Allen's cheek, making the scared out of his skin boy gasp and jump. Allen suddenly felt a breath. It was warm and oh so familiar.

"Allen…… stop pushing me away." Allen trembled at the voice as the hand trailed along the door and touched his trembling hands. The voice of the _thing_ that violated him. He was afraid. Allen squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the sensation of being hugged around the middle. The warm breath could be felt on his neck and a weight rested on his left shoulder. Allen swallowed, hoping that he could get his vocals back.

"You're Lavi, aren't you?" Allen tried to say in a calm voice, only to have it broken in some bits. Allen slowly opened his eyes when he felt the sensations left him. Allen blinked to refocus his vision.

Was Lavi gone?

No. Allen thought as he turned around slowly and cautiously.

_I could still feel him._

And Allen was right. Standing in the middle of the room, looking like a normal human was a teen with beautiful red hair and emerald green eyes. He stood there, arms by his side. The teen was wearing a dark blue shirt with long sleeves. It has a bit of lace at the chest and grayish white pants. He cocked his head to the side as he smiled at Allen.

"_I've missed you……Allen."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kanda sat in his car and sighed. Was he being paranoid? I mean, Lavi's dead. Kanda took out the ring box and opened it to show him Lavi's ring. He then opened his car compartment and took out another ring box.

Could it be guilt?

No, Kanda shook his head. He was over that. Why did he keep repeating this stuff in his head? He was no girl being all emotional over this kind of stuff. Kanda let out a tired sigh before he started his engine while putting the boxes away.

Then, a shadow loomed over his door. Kanda's eyes widened a little before a knock on his window made him turn to look by reflex.

"Long time no see huh, Mr. Kitchen Knife." A smile pasted on the speaker's face as he waved at the kendo master. Kanda lowered the glass window and smirked back at the speaker.

"Still the idiot that I remembered huh, Mickey Mouse?" Kanda countered back, earning a deep frown from the former friend.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I heard you hooked up with Snow Walker." Tyki said as he lighted his cigarette and took a puff from it. The two were currently sitting at a café near Kanda's former home. Kanda and Tyki weren't really the best of friends, nor were they the worst of enemies. They kind of lost contact when they graduated from High School. Out of the group, Kanda found Tyki the next tolerable after Lavi. He was after Lavi because he smoked and Kanda hated the smell of cigarettes.

Kanda nodded curtly as he took a sip of coffee. Tyki frowned at Kanda's attitude towards the conversation.

"You know, even though I'm used to this cold ass attitude of yours, we're kind of like adults now, widely known. It'll do you good to keep the conversation _going._"

"I leave that to my secretary and other employees."

"I wonder how you get an A+ in the Communication Skills section."

"_Nothing_ like how you get your B+ from the Geography Teacher."

"But I know you do that _something_ I did to get my B+ to get an _A+_ with Snow Walker in bed."

Kanda choked at his coffee while Tyki grinned from ear to ear. Kanda glared at Tyki while the other shrugged it off and smirked.

"You're seriously easily to play with. So tell me, is that guy any good?" Tyki leaned forward while Kanda leaned backwards. "Come on; was the outcast really that good?"

"Do you really start your conversation with asking about how good people's sex lives are? No wonder you got only a B for Communication Skills." Kanda muttered while Tyki pouted.

"You're just like Lavi. Refusing to talk about this kind of things." Kanda looked up and saw Tyki looking out at the scenery outside the café with a distant look. Kanda chewed his tongue. He had almost forgotten that little fact.

Lavi and Tyki had dated for a while. It was basically a trade off thing. Tyki was slightly attracted the red haired while Lavi wanted to see whether his attraction for Allen was based on love or lust. After five months, Lavi broke it off. Allen, of course, had no idea about this.

"I only agreed about the break up because I didn't like the fact that whatever Lavi did with me and the rest were so fake. It was a real pain to be with someone who you can tell was so acting." Tyki inhaled his cigarette deeply and exhaled tiredly. Kanda could not do anything but lower his gaze to his cup.

"The first time we held each other, he refused to look me in the face. It was as if he wanted to be with someone else. I got angry, because I felt used." Tyki growled as he ruffled his hair in frustration as the emotions from the memory affected him.

"Then I found out who it was. Lavi and I were both going about a school project at his house when Walker came. Really, the change was instant. There were sparkles in his eyes and pure joy and excitement when Walker was at the window, looking in. I remembered how he jumped up and ran towards the door. Though it was just to pass Lavi a batch of food he had gotten from the Junior High School fair, that smile and gaze Lavi gave Walker were sincere."

Tyki closed his eyes as the image of Lavi that day came into his mind.

"It was truly a beautiful sight. Unfortunately, those weren't for me." Tyki murmured as he extinguished the burning of the cigarette onto the ash tray on the table.

"Ooops……seems like I set off a rather depressing mood huh?" Tyki chuckled while Kanda looked up. Though Tyki looked and behaved like this, Kanda remembered Tyki being slightly saddened from the break up. Maybe old feelings are hard to die.

"Oh yeah, I wonder whether you have heard, Lenalee has been injecting more hormones into her system." Tyki, in attempt to change the mood, said out. Kanda's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he heard this.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, she's been doing that a lot from the medical report. Komui so happened to walked in during one of the injections." Tyki said with a serious face.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Kanda growled as slammed his fist on to the table. First was mysteriously making wedding clothes, now injecting of hormones?

"Lulubell is keeping an eye on her as we speak. I so happen to be at Komui's house discussing about Bookman's company when we found her."

"What about Bookman's company?" Kanda's eyes narrowed. Seems that a lot has happen in the three days.

"Security codes being changed. Bank accounts increasing and decreasing for no reason. Another is the sudden fire in one of the major sections." Tyki lifted his hand and brought down a finger to the palm as he stated the incident. "We believe some idiot is trying to bring the company down."

"Since Noah Clan has made that Company our major partner, the incidents concern us very much. That's why I'm trying to get to the bottom of this along with Komui and Kanda-san." Tyki let out another tired sigh before he sulked. "Another period of sleepless nights!!"

"When did it all happen?" Kanda asked. Kanda wasn't stupid. Something was very wrong here. If Kanda was right, the answer would be exactly what he feared. But he needed to make sure.

Tyki groaned at the thought of when he started having the sleepless nights.

"A few months ago, if I remembered correctly, it was when Komui informed me about you and Walker coming back."

And that was all Kanda needed before he stood up and sprinted to his car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Does it hurt?" Lavi asked as he touched the cuts on Allen's arm. Currently, Allen was sitting on the floor, back against the door. He was in this position ever since he saw the teen. His legs buckled and he fell onto the floor, unable to lift himself up.

Allen could only stare as Lavi's eyes widened in worry when he fell to the floor. He watched as Lavi hurried to him and started to check his wounds.

"They aren't deep but it's best to bandage them up." Lavi murmured softly while Allen continued to stare. Was this guy really dead? Anita had already told him that Lavi had committed suicide. Yet here he was, solid looking and touching his arm, examing the wounds. The touch definitely felt real.

"A-" Lavi widened his eyes a bit and turned to look at Allen. Allen's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. Come on, what was the most polite way to ask a person whether he was dead or alive?

"Are you dead?" Allen blurted out before his mind could think it over or filter anything. Allen froze. Okay, not the best way to go about asking someone. Lavi stared at Allen before he burst out laughing, covering his face with a hand.

"What do you think?" Lavi's hand moved down and Allen yelped at the smashed up face in front of him. Bones were exposed while part of the cheek's flesh was left dangling at a corner. His eyeballs were at the verge of popping out and he had no lips, so you see his teeth which were stained with blood.

Lavi moved his hand up again and brought it down, returning his disfigured face to the handsome one. Lavi chuckled when Allen brought a hand up to his mouth, shock from what he had just seen.

"Should have remained in this form huh?" Lavi smiled playfully at Allen while Allen weakly smiled back, mostly due to manners.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Erm……..I'm going to wash up first, if it's ok with you." Allen said cautiously as he swept the last of the glass up and threw it into the bin. Allen felt sticky and uncomfortable from the blood and the clean up of his room. Lavi sat on his bed and watched his every moment. He would start a conversation with Allen once in a while to get rid of the silent atmosphere.

However, Allen was still scared. Who wouldn't? There was a ghost in his room and he was even violated by it?

"Sure, I'll wait here for you. Or……." Lavi sat up from the bed and walked behind Allen.

"…..do you……" Lavi's hands held onto Allen's lovingly.

"……want….." Lavi's body pressed against Allen's back. Allen gasp as he felt Lavi's breath on his cheek and neck.

"…..me…." A hand let go of one of Allen's hand and trailed up Allen's front, causing Allen to shiver till it stopped at the chin. The hand then tilted the chin to make Allen look at Lavi's beautiful eyes.

"…..there?" Allen blushed when he realized how close their lips were.

"No need." Allen inched away from Lavi. There was a voice that was nagging in his mind about something. And he knew that Lavi was the only one who can answer it.

"Why are you always hanging around me? I mean, you're Kanda's friend. You should be hanging around him more than me." Lavi raised an eyebrow at that.

"Allen, what are you talking about? You know me way better than anyone else. Have you really forgotten me?" Lavi's eyes reflected pain and sadness as he walked over to take Allen's chin.

"Everything. I was you're first in everything." Allen's eyes widened when he felt Lavi's thumb run over his lower lips.

"I was there when you first said your first word. I was there when you first started to walk. To laugh, to smile, to cry." Allen's eyes closed by themselves as he felt Lavi's hand move to caress his face. Something felt familiar. It was distant but familiar.

"_Allen!!" a red haired boy was running in front of him while he took Allen's hand._

"Then your first kiss." At Lavi's words, Allen gasped as he felt himself being embraced and pulled into Lavi. It was a strange sensation. Hot. Cold. Hot. Cold.

_Tongues wrapped and played around with each other. Allen pulled away to gasp for air before he went back to the other's face. He remembered the lavender smell coming from the red hair which he had his hands in. He remembered the hands; one held the back of his head while the other moved up and down his lower back.He felt warm and safe within the embrace of the other. But what he loved the most was that those beautiful emerald green eyes were looking at him._

_Only him._

"And then……" Allen mouthed open in a silent gasp as he felt himself being hugged closer. He was getting the picture of where it all came from. It was getting clearer.

"Your first time."

_Allen hugged his knees closed to his chest as he stared shyly back at the red haired. He was scared, nervous, embarrassed and excited all at the same time._

"_You really don't have to do this if you don't want to you know." Lavi smiled understandingly but received a vigorous shaking of the head from Allen._

"_I'll be fine. I……I want to do this." Lavi tried not to smile as Allen's face kept turning redder and redder as he spoke. Allen then turned around, showing Lavi his back._

"_Is……is it ok for you to look away from me while I take off my clothes?" Allen softly said. "I know we're both guys and we changed a lot of times before in front of one another but……"_

_Allen somehow felt Lavi nod and turned 180 degrees ._

"_Anytime you're ready Allen." Allen smiled gratefully before he started to take of his clothes._

_As his boxers dropped to the floor, Allen let out a sigh. He turned……_

……_and saw Lavi's face._

"_AAAHHHHH!!" Allen yelped and quickly covered himself with Lavi's blanket. "I'm not ready yet!!"_

_Allen could hear Lavi's chuckle as he crawled closer to Allen. Arms were then felt being wrapped around Allen._

"_You're really cute Allen." Lavi's tender voice was heard as he placed a kiss onto Allen's head. "So cute that I can eat you up right now!!"_

"_Lavi……" Allen pouted. He then allowed Lavi to uncover the blanket and to show him his face._

_Lavi took a good look at Allen. A blush started to form at his cheeks._

"_You really are beautiful." Allen's eyes went wide and if possible, his face turned redder. He looked to the side, unable to look Lavi in the face._

"_I'm no girl."_

"_You sure act like one."_

"_LAVI!!"_

_Allen stopped when Lavi picked up his left hand. He watched Lavi as he gazed at the ring that was given to him earlier with pride and joy._

"_Feels like we're newly-weds huh?" Lavi grinned and Allen couldn't help but smile. _

_Lavi then lay on top of Allen while Allen lay back onto the bed. Both their left hands found each other and allowed their fingers to intertwine with one another._

"_Allen, lets stay like this forever, ne?"_

"_Till death do us part?"_

"_No, Allen," Lavi said as he thrusted into Allen, causing Allen to moan._

"_Even further then that."_

Allen's eyes widened and pushed Lavi away. Lavi stepped back a bit and watched as Allen's eyes widened in recognition.

_I remember……_

Allen's hands went to his head as he saw the events play before him.

"_Allen!!"_

"_You're so cute."_

_A push to a wall in a dark corner of Lavi's house with Lavi trapping him, catching onto Allen's hands._

"_You're so much cuter then those girls."_

"_HOW YOU DARE TREAT HIM LIKE THAT!!" Lavi shouted as he punched a larger boy who was cutting Allen's right arm with a pen knife, trying to make the arm the same as his left, proving he was a monster._

"_Was I too rough the other night?" Lavi asked as he moved closer to Allen on the bed and smoothened his hair._

"_Don't let me go."_

"_I WILL NOT LET GO!!"_

"Stop it." Allen begged as the images flashed in his mind. Tears started to roll as more and more memories flashed in his eyes. It hurts. His head hurts. Soon, a sick feeling came and invaded his stomach.

"Please….." Allen collapsed to the floor Lavi stood there and watched blankly as Allen's agony continued. "Don't let me see……don't let me remember what happened……"

_A wheelchair……the hospital…… the building……_

"_I'll definitely be there at your wedding if you need me__."_

_Blood……_

_Lavi……_

_Stairs……_

_DEATH_

Allen screamed and curled into a ball. He didn't want to remember. This was something he didn't want. How he would give anything to go back to a few days ago when these memories weren't with him at all?

As he whimpered from the pain and guilt he was feeling, Lavi walked over and hugged him. This man. This man who was hugging him. This was the man he loved and ended up giving the worst treatment any human could give to another. This man……

Then someone else's face flashed before his eyes.

"Kan….da…." Lavi's eyes widened in surprise before it narrowed down with jealousy.

"Why?" Lavi hissed out, clutching Allen's body closer. Allen shivered from the tone and the action.

"Is that man that important to you? You gave him such an easier time to get to you while you kept pushing me away." Cold tears fell from Lavi's eyes as he spoke. Allen could do nothing but look at him, afraid Lavi might do something dangerous at any action Allen would do.

"After all we've been through………to not be that important in your life………it hurts." Allen started to struggle when Lavi's hug was starting to hurt him. What was he going to do now? It's not a normal thing to have a dead lover appear and hugging you. But Allen knew one thing was for certain. No, make that three.

Allen was not afraid anymore.

He loves Kanda.

And he still loves Lavi.

"Lavi," Allen pushed back gently at Lavi's chest to have a good look at Lavi. He could see Lavi's tears and his sadness. Allen's heart ached and wished for nothing more than to rid them away. But Lavi needed to understand.

"I didn't give Kanda an easy time. The circumstances were different, that's all. Kanda's father actually tried to disown him when Kanda told him about his……type, while others were fine with it. He didn't of course but I am constantly worried. That man, apart from you, threw away everything that any other people would want just to be with me. That's why, even if everything he has and loves get destroyed, I want to be there with him."

Allen placed a hand on Lavi's cheek.

"So as not to repeat the same mistake as I did with you. I lost you already, I don't want to lose Kanda."

Lavi grabbed Allen's hand on his cheek and looked into Allen's eyes with seriousness Allen had never seen before.

"You didn't lose me. I'm here, aren't I?" Allen clenched his teeth tightly as Lavi continued to look at him. He needed to get this across, it was important that Lavi realizes.

"Lavi, you're dead while I'm alive. There's no way anything will come out of it!"

"So you're dating Kanda because he's alive? Are you even sure whether you should be dating him?"

"That's not it!! What do you mean by that?"

"Anyways, till that day comes, I wouldn't allow Kanda to lay a finger on you."

"Lavi, please!!" Allen begged for understanding when the situation seemed to be getting more and more out of hand. Lavi's face was rid of emotions as he wiped his tears away. He tilted Allen's chin and went close.

"For every touch he gives you, I'll cause chaos in his family business. For every kiss he gives you, I'll hurt a family member or close friend of his. And for every time he beds you, I'll give him one hell of a psychological blow." After that bone chilling speech, Lavi kissed Allen's lips roughly before he let him go. "How's that?"

"No……" Allen whispered, barely audible as he watched Lavi stand up and look down at him.

"Don't worry, Allen. If you follow the rules, everything will be good. Also, if you feel the need……" Lavi turned and walked away, slowly disappearing away. "……I'll be there to help you."

Allen trembled at the spot where he sat. It didn't help his situation at all when he heard the front door open and Kanda calling out for him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Kanda ran up the stairs and into Allen's room to find Allen standing by the window, supporting himself weakly. Kanda could sense that something was wrong as Allen's smile was looking very strained.

"Welcome back." Allen squeaked, making Kanda narrow his eyes as he caught the broken tones in the voice. As he walked closer to Allen, he couldn't help but notice that every step he took was making Allen go whiter and whiter.

"Are you alright? What the-?! Allen, where did you get those cuts from?!" Kanda asked, concerned, as he lifted up his hand, only to have Allen flinch away before it could even touch him.

Allen helplessly watched as he saw a flash of hurt in Kanda's eyes. He wanted to hold Kanda badly. He wanted to be held, kissed and be told that what had just happened to him was nothing but an illusion.

"_For every touch he gives you……"_

Allen shivered as he thought of what could happen. Could this be punishment for being with Kanda or was it for him being responsible for Lavi's death? Allen didn't know nor did he care. If Kanda was fine, if Kanda wouldn't suffer, Allen would bear it.

"Erm……I didn't really get enough sleep in the past few days. So I'm a bit……you know. Would it be ok if I slept alone for a while?" Allen asked with a small smile. He watched nervously as Kanda cocked an eyebrow up, thinking over what Allen had just said.

"You can still sleep with me in the same room though!" Allen felt the need to add that when Kanda didn't make a agreement or disagreement. It was actually more for security purposes. If Lavi tried something funny on him or Kanda, maybe not being alone would be better. To Allen's relief, Kanda gave him back a smile and understanding smile.

"Alright, if that will give you enough rest till your birthday." Kanda said understandingly. He was about to reach out to touch Allen when Allen flinched away again.

"Remember! Lack of sleep!" Allen said with a nervous laugh while Kanda sighed. Allen couldn't help but grip onto his shir's sleeve s when Kanda turned around and walked towards the door.

_Hold me_

_Touch me_

_Please_

_To tell me you're alright and still by my side……_

Allen shook his head and gripped onto his sleeves tighter. He needed to find a way to change Lavi's mind. The lack of sleep excuse wouldn't work after two or maybe even one day. And now more than anything, Allen yearn for Kanda's warmth.

"Allen."

Allen nearly jumped when Kanda's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Kanda was at the door with a hand on the doorframe, looking back at him.

"Did anything strange been happening around you lately?" Kanda asked. Upon asking, a stray glass that Allen might have not seen while clearing up floated up behind Kanda. It started to do slicing movement closer and closer towards Kanda's neck, as if daring Allen to tell Kanda what is going on.

"No, nothing." Allen said in his most calm tone that he can produce as the glass halted the movement and disappeared from the couple's sight, just when Kanda was about to turn back.

"Nothing at all."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen woke up with a silent gasp as he sat up from the bed, sweating cold sweat. This was the third time he had awoken from his sleep. He turned to his right to see Kanda's back facing him as he slept on the spare bed the two had brought into Allen's room. Allen sighed in relief before he placed a hand on his face.

He kept dreaming about Lavi. The past, the present and the horrible future that might come out of the whole situation. The guilt from the past started to crush Allen little by little. Bigger and harder as each moment past. Knowing how cruel Lavi could be, Allen still cared for this person. He's been through too much with Lavi to hate him now.

And then there was Kanda. He brought Kanda into this mess just by being with him. He could ask for a breakup but that was easier said than done. Kanda would force him to tell him what was going on and Allen wouldn't be able to even say that it was over. What he had with Kanda was similar to what he had with Lavi and Allen didn't want to lose him.

"Had a dream?" Allen looked up to see Lavi sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"Had a nightmare." Allen corrected as he sighed and sat up straight to look at Lavi.

"I see you took me seriously on what I'll do to Kanda." Lavi murmured as he tilted his head at Kanda's direction.

"He has nothing to do with this. Getting an innocent bystander hurt is just wrong."

"Innocent?" Lavi said credibly before he laughed a cold laugh that caused Allen to clenched the bed sheets tightly. "Allen, Allen, are you sure he is innocent?"

"He had done nothing to suffer like this! Just because I'm dating him doesn't mean that he should suffer the most horrible fate known to Man." Allen whispered harshly back as he saw Kanda move a bit in his sleep.

"Kanda had been nothing but supportive. He took care of me about your death and I was extremely grateful for it. He was even the one who kept pushing me to see you when I found out I got you paralyzed." Allen panted from his speech while Lavi continued to stare at him.

"I know."

"Then why Lavi?" Shouldn't you be wishing us the best or something?!"

"No." Lavi said immediately. "I wouldn't have wished you two the best."

"Because you're best friend is dating me?"

"Because my best friend was the reason for my death."

That was Allen's jaw slacked and hands unclenched the sheets.

"What……what did you say?" Allen's voice shook at the shocking piece of information while Lavi turned and stare at Kanda.

"Kanda Yuu is the reason why I am dead."

Author's Note: And that's the end of Chapter 5. Too draggy? Too long winded? I guess as much. But I hope you guys like it. Holidays (no, more like assignments at home days) are coming so I might have more time to write. Note the word might. But I'll do my best nevertheless.

Read and Review!! See you next chapter!


	6. Juliet's Decision

Author's Note: Hey all! It's been a while since I last updated. Sorry. So many things had been happening. Well, I bet you all want to know what happens in this chapter. Okay, here's chapter 6.

Chapter 6: Juliet's decision

Allen stood by the kettle as he waited patiently for the water to boil. His face was voided from emotions as he stared into space. His thoughts were on what Lavi had told him last night. What did he mean by that? Kanda was with Allen the whole time when they left the hospital. Wasn't it Lavi who had committed suicide?

"_Lavi, you liar." Allen growled at the ghost who sat there with a serious and saddened face. "You liar." it came out as a whisper as Allen felt tears welled up in his eyes. How could Lavi say that? This is outrageous! Is Lavi stooping this low to get Allen back to him?_

_Allen was angry for what Lavi had become before his eyes. But he was also sad. He was sad that the person that he loved and known for so long could actually drop to such a level that it almost seemed pitiful._

"_You can call me that if you want. You can ignore what I said but it's the truth." Lavi whispered. He lifted up his hand and was about to touch Allen's shoulder but he stopped. Allen didn't know why as he was looking at the sheets below him. But he could feel Lavi's hands near his shoulder, pausing at that position for a moment before it slowly clenched into a fist and went back to Lavi's side. _

"_I'll leave you now. I'm guessing I'm the last person you want to see now." Lavi's voice was heard, calm with traces of sadness in his voice._

"_Don't do that." Allen could only think as he felt Lavi's presence fade away._

"_You should ask Kanda what happened. Since nothing I say will be the truth to you." Lavi's voice faded away before Allen looked up and tears fell down his face. His words pierced Allen's heart hard and filled it with unbearable pain that caused Allen to whimper involuntary and bury himself in his sheets._

"_Don't make me come running to you when I'm controlling myself not to." Allen thought bitterly as he hugged himself tightly._

"_Don't make me be unable to let you go again."_

A finger touched Allen's face, causing Allen to gasp and look up. Kanda was standing in front of him, holding a box of cereal and a plastic bowl in one hand. His beautiful silky raven hair was let down from their usual binds, making Allen want to laugh as he appeared more feminine like that. Kanda's dark eyes shone with worry and concern as he brought his finger away from Allen's face, bringing it to Allen's line of vision. Allen was surprised to see clear liquid on Kanda's fingers, causing him to bring his own hands to his face, to find that his face was wet.

"What's wrong, Allen?" Kanda asked as Allen started to vigorously wipe his tears away. Allen shook his head to clear his mind and smiled at Kanda.

"Nothing's wrong." Allen said with a big smile on his face as he turned quickly to off the stove as water started to bubble out of the kettle's lid. Kanda turned and looked at Allen as he busied himself in making coffee.

"Really, Allen?" Kanda asked again as Allen poured the coffee powder into two cups and stirred them.

"Yeah." Allen said with another big smile before he turned and passed a cup to Kanda. Kanda continued to stare at Allen with a frown. This was when Allen's smile slowly flattered. The corners of the mouth which were high slowly lowered. Allen's eyelids drooped a little and the hand holding the coffee lowered as well.

There was one thing about Kanda that Allen hated. He knew when something was wrong. And there was no way to hide it. He would do nothing and you would flatter and let out what was bugging you. Ironically this was another point that caused Allen to like Kanda.

"I hate it when you do that." Allen mumbled out while Kanda smirked and ruffled Allen's hair and walked off with the coffee. Allen's eyes widened in realization as Kanda's footsteps started to echo in his ears.

"_For every touch he gives you, I'll cause chaos in his family business."_

"YUU!!" Allen shouted out as he turned, just in time to catch Kanda choke on his coffee and started to cough.

"What's wrong with you?!" Kanda exclaimed as he grabbed a couple of napkins which were kept in the kitchen drawer out and started to clear the mess up. He turned to glare angrily at Allen to only stop in mid action when he saw distress written all over Allen's face. Allen was breathing in hard and fast. It was as if he was hyperventilating. A hand was over Allen's mouth and his pupils were shifting left to right in an impossibly fast speed.

"Moyashi!!" Kanda immediately dropped the napkins and rushed over to Allen.

"Don't touch me!!" Allen yelled out as Kanda's hands were inches away from him. What had he done?! He had let Kanda touched him, _twice. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

Kanda snapped. First of all, Allen was not being himself. He was in pain and he wouldn't tell Kanda what's wrong!! It was making Kanda feel useless and unwanted and Kanda couldn't take it anymore. He growled in frustration and grabbed Allen's hand. Immediately there was a struggle to get out of his grip, making Kanda even more frustrated. He pulled Allen towards him and held onto Allen tightly. Kanda grunted as Allen started to pound against his chest with all the strength he could master to get out of the hold he was in.

"I'm not letting you go unless you tell me what's wrong!!" Kanda murmured as Allen whimpered and started to curse Kanda with all the vulgarities he had learnt in his short life, which wasn't a lot sad to say.

"Kanda, please!!" Allen begged as tears fell but Kanda only held onto him onto him tighter.

"No." Allen shut his eyes when he heard Kanda's answer. It wasn't the refusal that Allen felt his heart break. Kanda's voice was laced with worry, concern and an emotion Allen saw rarely. Sadness.

"I don't know what is going on. You keep having these kinds of distressing moments and I could do nothing but watch. You wouldn't even tell me what's wrong. It's frustrating." Allen's face was held at Kanda's chest so he couldn't see Kanda's expression at all. But he squeezed his tighter as the emotions in Kanda's voice got more and more obvious. Allen's heart felt as if it was being clutched by a hand. The hand was being sadistic, squeezing his heart extremely hard before letting go a little for a few seconds before squeezing it even tighter. Allen started to breathe in deeply as the feeling on his heart was making him have hard time breathing.

"Allen, do you regret being with me?" Kanda asked and Allen's eyes flew open at this and he quickly held onto Kanda when Kanda's arms that trapped him started the fall.

Allen did the one thing he could think of in the sudden situation that was thrown at him.

He slapped Kanda, hard.

Kanda's face turned towards the direction Allen had slapped. He didn't turn his face, making Allen's tears roll down his cheeks. Did Kanda really think Allen regretted being with him? Regretted it so much that he wouldn't turn and face him directly?

"If I had regretted, I would have told you in the face!! Kanda Yu, don't you dare treat my feelings for you so lightly." Allen glared in anger and hurt as he breathed hardly.

_Right now, losing you is the last thing I want to happen._

"Damn, what's wrong with me? Getting into the mood in a situation like this!!" Allen thought embarrassingly as he fidgeted in his position. A movement from Kanda caught his eyes and his glanced at the older. He was surprised to find Kanda facing Allen fully with a tint of pink on his cheeks. Allen's heart thump and suddenly the hand around his heart disappeared. Allen then raised an eyebrow.

"The rule set by Lavi was if Kanda touched me. So I can touch him, can I?" Allen thought as he walked up to Kanda and wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck in a slow and seductive manner, feeling his urges rising up. Really, Allen was a guy, he needed release.

"Yuu……" Allen whispered as Kanda's head lowered and their breath mingled together. He could feel the other's breath on his lips and it was hot and extremely tempting. Allen was almost reluctant to lay out the rules with Kanda and just let Kanda do him. But if you want it, it got to know the rules. Allen's eyes closed as he nuzzled Kanda's cheek with his own. He shivered in want when Kanda let out a sigh, filled with relief and a touch of lust in it. Goodness, the things Kanda made Allen feel.

"Kanda, I need to make some rules, okay?" Allen whispered hotly as he moved them towards the kitchen table and allowed himself to be trapped between the table and Kanda. He then took Kanda's hands in his and guided them around his body. He let them circle his back slowly and guided it lower and lower. Allen chuckled at Kanda's embarrassed face. Allen would have blushed like there was no tomorrow if his mind was cleared. However, the wanting for Kanda was hard to control, and if Kanda refused or Lavi appeared somewhere to ruin it, Allen was going to murder.

Allen made eye contact with Kanda as he continued guiding Kanda's hands around his body.

"When we do this, you aren't allowed to touch me. I will touch you. Consider this as a service?" Allen said with a sing song voice that made people think he was drunk. But Kanda knew better. Allen always acted like this when his wanting had reached a very high level. "In no point in time can you help me, even when you're inside me. Okay?" Allen said with a lick upon his lips as he guided Kanda's hands in a circular movement till both rested on his crotch.

"Hmmm?" Kanda smirked playfully and closed some distance between their faces as he "accidentally" pressed on Allen's crotch lightly, causing Allen to arch his back and gasp at the pleasure that was produced from that little action. "It's as if you're raping me."

"You can't rape the willing, can you? So, game?" Allen got his revenge by lifting Kanda's hands off his crotched and rubbing his lower body against Kanda's, making Kanda let out a struggled moan.

"Definitely game." Kanda said with eyes that reflected lust and love together before Allen smirked and pulled Kanda hurriedly up the stairs.

_I must be crazy. Doing this while the situation is like this._

The door slammed open as the couple was in a tight lip lock. Tongues dueled with one another and when lips parted each others' for a moment, they were still connected by their tongues. They hurriedly stripped each other off their clothing, before they collapsed onto Kanda's bed. The smell of Kanda from Kanda's pillow made Allen shiver even more as his arousal grew and he nearly forgotten that Kanda was unable to touch him.

_But really, for once, I don't care about what else is going on._

He rolled them over so he was on top of Kanda. While he did that, he undid Kanda's hair tie, letting the hair spill over the bed sheet. The sight was beautiful; it was like the finest art piece Allen had ever seen. Kanda looked up with Allen with a blush, panting from the kiss they had. His chest raised up and down and the sun shining in from the window made Kanda look like an angel that had descended down to Earth.

Kanda blushed hard from the view he had gotten from Allen. The younger sat on him, looking at his body in awe. Allen's face was beautifully tinted pink and panting from just now. But what made Kanda hard were Allen's eyes. They looked directly at him, with an emotion Kanda couldn't put in words. But they were strong. So strong, Kanda felt dominated.

They quickly wasted no time, Kanda lifting his upper body from the bed while Allen lowering his head down quickly and kissed lovingly. It wasn't as bruising as the last one. It didn't even have to be. The kiss conveyed to each other their feelings. It was gentle and light and almost as innocent as a kiss shared on the first time.

_I just want to know that you'll always love me and that you know that I will always love you too._

Kanda watched with half lidded eyes as Allen roamed his body, treating it like a porcelain doll. Kanda clenched the sheets, keeping his hands busy so as not to reach out for Allen. Allen smiled gently at that before he smirked and shot his hand up Kanda's breast area. Kanda gasped in surprise and arched his back a little as Allen played with his nipples.

One index finger on one nipple, he moved them in a circular motion, pressing down on them once in a while. Allen's eyes made sure to be connected to Kanda's as he bent lower to lick Kanda's broad chest, avoiding the nipples. Kanda made a louder struggled sound and tried to look away from the arousing sight but Allen wouldn't let him.

"Ne, Yuu, do you want to cosplay?" Allen asked softly but lust and want was extremely clear in his voice as he loomed over Kanda's nipple and started to dart licks at the little pink bud quickly. Kanda's mouth finally lost its control and let out a loud low moan. "I know something that will spice it up and fit in with the rules."

Kanda dazedly looked at Allen as he sat up and ran out of the room for a moment. Kanda rubbed his face with his hand. Was Allen ever this perverted? Kanda smirked a little. Maybe it was because he got involved with him that turned the inner demon in the boy out. Suddenly, images of Allen in different intimate poses were seen in his mind. Great, it just made his arousal even harder to contain now. Guess that maybe both of them turned their inner demon on and out.

"Kanda-_sensei_?" Kanda immediately sat up at Allen's somewhat innocent voice and turned his head to its direction to be flushed ruby red at the sight.

Allen was wearing an old school girl uniform. It was a long white sleeve blouse with a loose black tie around Allen's neck. The black skirt with little cross designs was mid thigh high and Allen wore knee high black socks which had cross designs around the ankle area.

"Sensei, please don't tell Klaud-ba-san about this, okay?" Allen winked as he walked towards the bed, hips swaying from side to side. The skirt, in Kanda's opinion, must have been made by perverts, as each sway caused the skirt to lift up a little, exposing Allen's underwear, which, in Kanda's shock, was a sexy translucent _woman's_ lingerie.

"Please don't tell me that the lingerie has been used." Kanda said in disbelief as Allen straddled himself on top of Kanda and rubbed his hands up and down Kanda's body.

"It was still in its package, nicely wrapped up at the far corner of her closet. Anyway……" Allen sat up and tied Kanda's hands up with the black tie.

"Bondage?" Kanda raised an eyebrow once Allen secured the knot. Allen chuckled.

"Well, maybe." Allen playfully said before he sat in front of Kanda, in between his legs. Allen then spread his legs apart, above Kanda's bent legs, revealing the lingerie very clearly. Kanda swallowed hard when Allen's hand trailed down to that region while the other unbuttoned the blouse and reached in to tease a certain pink bud.

"Sensei…..sensei……Kanda sensei……" Allen chanted as he rubbed his nipple and bulge at the lingerie as his body started to tremble in pleasure. He slowly pulled off the lingerie, allowing his erection to pop out from its confinement. He then touched his erection as if it was the first time he had ever done it. Giving an innocent and scared look and touching it timidly before he started to hold it fully and stroke it slowly with cheeks flushed red.

Kanda smirked. Allen was trying to make him get even more aroused so that Kanda would start to _beg_ him to touch Allen's body. It was working a bit but Kanda wanted to play along. After all, nothing was better than seeing Allen had his plan backfired in his face.

"How is it? Do you feel it? Feeling good?" Kanda smirked wider as he spoke in the lowest and darkest voice he could master. Kanda's words caused Allen to jerk a little, having the shiver of excitement running through. Allen half glared at Kanda as he worked himself, trying to get back on track. Oh, Kanda can play this game alright, after all, he _always_ win in bed.

"You know what? I wouldn't rub that erection or nipple like that. No, that's too normal. I would have used my hand, warm and smooth, and tease the head. Yes, just like that Allen, keep it up. Tap your finger on the slit once in a while. Tease it till you get out of control." Kanda smirked widened even more as Allen started to do what he had said. Teasing the head and tapping the slit with trembled fingers. Allen's vision started to swim as the heat was getting more and more unbearable. Allen gasped when Kanda widened his legs and started to tease him at the base of his erection, lightly, giving it a small press and massaging it with his foot.

"My, oh my. Allen, you're getting harder and harder by someone who is touching you with their foot." Kanda's teasing voice was heard as Allen had his eyes closed due to the overwhelming sensation felt. Allen let out a loud whimper of protest when he felt Kanda withdraw his foot away, leaving him hard, needy and in some pain from not being able to have his release. Allen panted hardly as he opened his eyes to see Kanda giving him an evil smirk and showed him his foot, wet from Allen's pre-cum.

"Allen, you got my foot all wet. You really are a naughty boy." Kanda spoke, trying to imitate a way a teacher talks. Allen panted as he stared at Kanda for a moment behind he stared towards Kanda's erection. Allen was surprised at how hard Kanda was and that he could still tease and act as if he was fine in such a state.

That was when an idea popped out from Allen's mind, making him smirk evilly and Kanda raising an eyebrow. Allen started to crawl slowly towards Kanda's in between. Kanda's eyes widened before they twitched when he felt the hot breath of his lover on his most needy area.

"S-s-sensei!! I didn't have anything for breakfast just now. Sensei, _onegai_, can you please give me some of your milk?" Allen asked, mustering the most innocent look he got make. Kanda eyes widened impossibly big and before he could protest, Allen swallowed it whole, humming with closed eyes happily as if he was having the most delicious meal in the whole word. Kanda cried out as the vibration from Allen's humming made him harder and harder and the sight of Allen sucking him off with eyes in contact with him and face flushed red was not helping him one bit.

"_Slurp_ Sensei no _suck_ ochinchin _pop_ zutto _SUCK_ ooishi desu. (1)" Allen said as he sucked on Kanda harder and harder. If it weren't for the bonds on his hands, he would have pushed Allen down and do him already. But no, if that happened, Kanda's winning trait will be ruined. And he wanted to win Allen in bed, forever. I mean, he even won Allen when he _bottomed_!!

"Allen, you're getting all wet." Kanda stretched his legs and brushed his foot over Allen's erection, making Allen gasp, letting go of Kanda's erection. Kanda chuckled darkly as his foot brushed up and down the throbbing erection. It turned Allen into a trembling lustful body as he couldn't take it anymore. He laid on the bed and position himself in a way where Kanda's foot can stroke more of his erection. Kanda's teeth grinded together as the sight of Allen trembling with lust were causing him to lose his control on his release. He needed to end this fast, towards his victory.

"Allen, didn't you tell me you were hungry? I'll give you milk. But I'll now give it to your other mouth. For being such a good boy in making Sensei's ochinchin so nice and wet." Kanda's eyes clouded darkly with lust as Allen started to get up and moved so that he could settle on top of Kanda's erection.

"Well then, let's start feasting, shall we?" Kanda whispered into Allen's ears darkly as Allen breathed in deeply, trying his best to calm the raging heat and sensations in his body.

"Then Sensei, ittadakimasu." Allen whispered with a hint of a smile in his voice before he sat down onto Kanda's erection. Allen cried out as he was penetrated while Kanda grunted at the sensation of being feasted on. When Allen was fully seated on Kanda, he panted at the ceiling, as if he had just run a marathon.

_This is suffocating yet it's exciting. I feel like I'm dying painfully but I feel like I have touched the clouds._

Allen moved his hips, moaning at the sensation of being penetrated and having Kanda in him as he moved. He then lifted himself up and stared at Kanda. Kanda eyes cleared when it saw the suddenly desperate and loving eyes of his lover. He let Allen touched both of his cheeks.

"_I love you._" Allen said before he kissed Kanda with all the emotions he had in him as he lifted himself up and down. Right now, Kanda hated the habit of him following the rules. Now he wanted nothing then to hold Allen tightly till the very end. So in between the kisses they shared, faces flushed red and mingling breaths, Kanda kissed Allen's cheek. And then, replied him in a voice that made Allen cry.

"_I will always love you._"

_I am the worst person ever. To have fallen in love with two._

_But Kanda……_

"Kanda, I'm coming." Allen whispered as his hips came up and down faster and harder, this time followed by Kanda's thrusting as well. "I'm coming fast."

_Thank you._

"Allen……" Kanda moaned while Allen cried out Kanda's given name as their climax came and they toppled onto the bed, still connected. Both of them panted and eyes were shut, riding off the orgasm. Soon the two individuals' eyes opened and searched for the other. They crawled so that they were eyelevel with one another. Kanda smiled gently at Allen and stroked his cheeks while Allen leaned into the hand and continued to look in Kanda's eyes with a loving smile.

_For confirming that I will stay and love you more than ever._

_I'm sorry, Lavi._

_Heavens above, will it really be alright, for an awful person like me, to stay with Kanda like this?_

"Aishiteru, Kanda. Hontoni, aishiteru. (2)" Allen whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek and kissed Kanda gently.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Allen?" Kanda asked with a bit of irritation and annoyance in his voice while Allen shifted a little in response.

"Hmmm?" Allen answered, shifting a little more to get comfortable while Kanda's eye twitched.

"Can't you untie me now? It was great and all, but not being able to touch you while I'm still inside you is really getting on my nerves." Kanda grumbled out. He tried not to shift so much as he was afraid that if he did, he might want another go again. Allen opened his eyes half-lidded. He then hugged Kanda closely to him, afraid that Kanda, his safety net, might go away.

"I remembered, Yuu. Everything."

Kanda's eyes widened and he immediately looked down at Allen, whose face was buried in his chest. Tons of emotions and fear ran through Kanda. What was going to happen now? Will Allen be okay? Will he still be the same as how he always was with him?

_Will you still stay with me?_

"Allen……I……" Kanda started but stopped when Allen hugged him tighter. He could feel the younger tremble in his arms and he felt wetness on his chest. Kanda started to fight the bounds but Allen's next words stopped him.

"I'm a horrible person. Always, always, I had loved Lavi. But I crushed his heart like it was nothing and went to you. I don't want to leave you but I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I……I…"

"You're too selfless." Allen's head shot up when Kanda spoke, seeing the frown on Kanda's face.

"As long as we're alive, as long as we have a soul, we will hurt someone along the way. That's the never changing fact of life, Moyashi. But having bruises and cuts on the way is part of life itself. We learn, forget and move on." Kanda then smiled and just at that moment, the bounds he had on were loosened and his hands slipped free. He wiped away Allen's tears with his hand and gave Allen a small smile.

"It's ok to be selfish." Allen's eyes widened a little before it saddened a little. He looked to the side, as if contemplating whether to tell Kanda something. He sighed out, as if he had no other choice but to do it.

"Is it ok if I burden you one more time?" Allen asked only to have his hair ruffled roughly with a smirk from Kanda, as if it was a go ahead. "But please promised me, that no matter what, you wouldn't think that I'm crazy."

"Can't be as crazy as what I have been through in the last few days." Kanda murmured softly but Allen heard it. He raised an eyebrow at that. What did Kanda mean by that? Allen then shook his head slightly. No, don't get distracted. This is now or never.

"I……I think…… I am being haunted." Allen held onto Kanda, as if Kanda would throw him off if he had finished. "By Lavi."

Kanda's eyes widened. So he was not the only one going mad or imagining things? He was about to say something when Allen stopped him again.

"He knew about us, yet he kept wanting me back. I told him it was impossible since he was dead. But he…… didn't get that. He set up rules. Every time you touch me, your company suffers. Every time you kiss me, your family members suffer. And every time you make love to me, he will mentally torment you." Allen whispered as more tears rolled down his eyes. Kanda narrowed his eyes. He knew Lavi was overprotective of Allen, but he never knew he was overly possessive of Allen.

"Is this why you've been acting so weird, avoiding me and refusing to tell me anything?" Kanda asked softly. Allen stayed still, too weak physically and mentally but Kanda understood. Allen jumped when he felt Kanda wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"What if I said I don't care?" Allen shot Kanda a look but gasp when he saw the determined and strong look Kanda was giving him back. Kanda sighed.

"I gave up a lot to get this. I don't think giving up another few will make me mind." Kanda muttered as he kissed Allen's forehead.

"But your company……your family……your sanity……Kanda……" Allen tried to reason with Kanda but Kanda shook his head.

"I'll be okay if I still have you."

_Allen, will you still love this person?_

_This person who would forsake his company, family and even his sanity to get what he wants?_

_This cruel and selfish person who is me?_

Allen nuzzled at Kanda's neck. He shivered at the feeling of warmth, love and safety that overwhelmed him as Kanda held onto him tighter. He wasn't going to let this go. He didn't want to let this go.

"We're going to be so damned in Hell for this." Allen murmured and Kanda chuckled softly.

"The cruel and selfish lovers in Hell." Kanda agreed as he pulled Allen down with him so that he was lying on his back while Allen was on top of him.

"Fitting for us." Allen smirked and kissed Kanda on the lips before he gasped.

"YUU!!"

"Who asked you to shift around so much and squeezed your muscles around me so many times?!" Kanda countered when Allen blushed crimson at the feeling of Kanda being hard in him.

"Guess we have to fix that problem." Allen muttered as he lifted his bottom up and slammed down, moaning while Kanda grunted.

"Ever wondered why we always get turned on in such depressing moments?" Allen asked blushing and panting as he heard the squishing and splashing sound, coming from underneath the little school girl skirt. It was embarrassing yet slightly exciting to guess what was going on underneath.

And it seemed that Kanda agreed with him and decided to play dirty.

"Ne, Allen-kun. You're right. Why do you get aroused from being depressed?" Kanda smirked at Allen while Allen glared at him heatedly before he gasped in surprised when Kanda gripped his erection hard. "Look, so hard. My oh my, you're staining the skirt Allen-kun." Kanda whispered darkly before he tapped quickly on the tip of the erection and made Allen tremble.

"Yuu, please!!" Allen begged but he yelped when he got spanked on his butt cheeks. What was worse was that Kanda pulled completely out of him ad Allen was left lying on the bed, hard, aroused and near breaking point.

"Punishment for calling sensei by his given name." Kanda smirked getting Allen to realized that they were back to cosplaying. But did Kanda really have to leave him in this bloody position?!

"Kanda, I'm going to kill you for this!!" Allen whimpered out angrily as tears from pain and pleasure from his groin was affecting him terribly. When he saw Kanda's smirk widened, he knew he was going to do something that was going to be pleasurable yet unbearable to him.

Oh shit.

Kanda quickly walked to the drawer and pulled out two mirrors. He then walked over to Allen and laid him on his stomach. Allen groaned when his hard erection rubbed against the sheets. This was blissful torture. Kanda then placed one of the mirrors behind Allen and another by Allen's side of his face.

Allen blushed and scowled when he saw his entrance being reflected in the mirrors. He was about to tell Kanda off when Kanda grabbed his face and directed him to his own erection.

"Something to stop that rude mouth with." Kanda lightly scolded before he lightly shoved his erection into Allen's mouth. Allen made a surprised sound and was about to struggle when Kanda took both of his hands and held them down on either one of his lap. Allen could only moaned with his mouth full and wiggle his butt.

"A good student must finish his punishment, Allen-kun. Now be a good boy and finish your punishment." Kanda scolded again and spanked Allen on his butt again.

_Kanda Yuu, I'm going to get you for this, you sadistic pervert!!_

Allen began to suck on the erection. The familiar taste of Kanda was tasted as he felt Kanda's pre-cum flowing out of him. Allen began to struggle a little as he was getting more aroused as his own erection was being neglected and the rubbing against the sheets were not helping him one bit.

That was when Kanda reached over Allen and touched his entranced. Allen gasped, sending vibrations to Kanda's erection, causing Kanda to groan.

"Allen-kun. You must really like this punishment. Look at the mirror, your entrance is twitching so much." Kanda's seductive and husky voice made Allen's eyes look at the mirror. He could see so clearly that his entrance was twitching, and he couldn't stop it at all.

Allen cried in blissful pain when Kanda's hand started to play with his butt. Allen blushed when he kept hearing the squishing and splashing sounds coming from his backside along with the slurping sounds coming from his mouth. His eyes widened when Kanda spread the cheeks apart wider for Allen to have a better view of himself. Now Allen's erection was so hard Allen had tears flowing out from his eyes.

"Allen-kun. You're a masochist, aren't you?" Kanda teased as he pulled his erection out of Allen's mouth, a trail of saliva still connecting it to Allen's mouth. The sudden loss of Kanda's taste in his mouth shocked him and Allen quickly connected his mouth with Kanda again, sucking it hard and desperately. Kanda couldn't help but groan at Allen's advance as the sucking action was getting harder and stronger.

"Allen-kun, that's enough." Kanda panted out as he face slowly turned red from Allen's ministration. Allen released Kanda with a pop, looking at Kanda with innocent child like eyes with his face near Kanda's manhood while he continued to stroke Kanda with his hand.

"Demo!! Sensei no ochinchin ooishi!! (3)" Allen cried out in the most child like voice he could make before he proved his point by sucking on it harder, earning a struggled grunt from Kanda. "Honto wa ooishi!! (4)" Allen added before he continued to suck on it.

_Hmmm……how is my payback on you now, Kanda-sensei?_

Kanda growled and pulled Allen off him and flipped him over. Allen was so shocked by the action that he practically screamed when he was filled entirely by Kanda. Kanda then thrusted in and out of Allen forcefully as Allen writhed in pleasure from the sudden shock and excitement that filled his body.

"Sensei…….Kanda sensei…..so rough……" Allen cried out, which was extremely difficult right now with what Kanda was doing to his body. Allen's back arched up and he grabbed onto Kanda's arms when his sweet spot was hit.

"Did I hit the right spot now?" Kanda grinned and continued to hit that spot over and over again as Allen couldn't help but scream and he was reduced to writhing mass of flesh. Kanda then bent over and kissed Allen. Their tongues immediately met and played with each other as the love making started to reach its climax.

Their mouth parted as Allen whispered desperately that he was coming. Kanda held him tightly as his climax came and they both saw white in their vision as they came. Their lips and hands roamed every single part of the other's body as they whispered their love to each other again and again.

They laid next to one another, touching each other's faces, admiring the beauty of the other.

"Kanda sensei no ochinchin hontoni ooishi nee!" Allen whispered with a smile, causing Kanda to blush crimson and Allen to laugh.

"Hey, what are you going to do about Klaud's clothes now? We completely soiled it." Kanda asked as he pointed at the semen cover skirt and blouse. Allen shrugged and snuggled against Kanda.

"Oi! Don't be so irresponsible, Moya-!" Kanda was about say before a extreme sharp pain was felt on his back. He hissed in pain, making Allen widen his eyes and sat up, only to find a kitchen knife stabbed into Kanda's lower back.

A sound of hands dusting each other was heard and Allen turned to see a very pissed off Lavi behind him. He glared at Allen with hurt and anger.

"_Didn't I make it clear that I'll hurt him if he ever does anything to do?"_

Allen turned back and saw the crimson life liquid flowing out from Kanda's wound, staining the sheets. Allen's eyes widened as the scene was somewhat similar to the time when Lavi had committed suicide.

Lavi's hand snapped Allen's face to look at him. Allen felt pure fear in his heart as he had never seen Lavi so hurt and so angry before. Lavi's face moved closed to Allen. It was so close that Allen could feel his breath on his lips.

"_I'm going to make the bastard who was my friend suffer for taking you away from me. You just watch and see."_

Lavi then vanished. But Allen couldn't care less about him. He begged Kanda to hold on as he ran down the living room, to call the ambulance as quickly as possible.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

In the dark room of the Lee's house, Lenalee was humming a tune under her breath as she began making her wedding shoes. Behind her, the two manikins were now dressed with wedding clothes. One was a beautiful off shoulder white gown which was decorated with two crosses by the side and with little lily designs. The veil had a long cross that was decorated from the top of the bride's head to the end of the veil. There were white gloves that ended at the wrist with a split. On the top was a lily on top of a silver cross.

The groom's suit was bluish white with a light blue neck tie and a red rose in his breast pocket. His bluish white pants were long and partially covered his white shoes.

Lenalee looked at the work she had done with a proud smile before she turned around, sensing that person behind her again.

"Lavi, aren't they gorgeous?" Lenalee stopped her work on the bride's shoes and walked towards the manikins, smiling at the person eagerly, hoping for his approval.

Lavi walked up the manikins and felt their fabrics. He smiled.

"They're perfect." He whispered, earning a child like smile from Lenalee as she ran to hug him.

"I'm so glad you liked them." Lenalee chirped. She was then pushed back by Lavi slightly. She was used to it by now. He was study her body carefully as if she had broken something.

She gasped when she felt his hand on her breast, squeezing it slightly with a studying look while Lenalee prevented herself from moaning. If she did, Lavi wouldn't be happy at all and that was not what she wanted.

"You're nearly ready then." Lavi smiled in approval as he turned Lenalee and looked at her body through the mirror in front of them. His hands ran from Lenalee's breast to her stomach and then slowly patting her on her private. He ignored her struggled sounds and her blush and he made sure every part of her was up to standards.

When it was he smiled. He then rested his chin on Lenalee's shoulder and smoothened his hand on her chest, going up and down gently. He had only one thought in his mind.

"_I hope Allen likes this body."_

Author's Note: And that's Chapter 6. Long time no see and no write huh? And this chapter seems to be too lusty in my point of view but I am afraid that this might be one of the last few peaceful times as the next few will be …..well, serious.

This are the Japanese translation are those who are clueless of what I wrote in Japanese:

"_Slurp_ Sensei no _suck_ ochinchin _pop_ zutto _SUCK_ ooishi desu."

English: "_Slurp_ Teacher's _suck_ penis _pop_ always_SUCK_ delicious."

"Aishiteru, Kanda. Hontoni, aishiteru."

English: "I love you, Kanda. Really, I love you."

"Demo!! Sensei no ochinchin ooishi!!"

English: "But!! Teacher's penis is delicious!!"

"Honto wa ooishi!!"

English: "Really delicious!!"

Ochinchin

English: What little boy's refer to their penis as.

Due to me going to LA in a month and all my assignments coming in, I'll still try my best to write. I also appreciated the last 2 reviews I had received. I will definitely improve on my tenses and I would not rush through the chapters. If I do that again, please tell me again. All reviews are appreciated and I am grateful for your comments.

Oh, someone asked for a prequel to this fiction, wanting to know more about Allen and Lavi's love life. So who is up for it? Review me that.

Other then that, I hope you all like this chapter. If there's anything you like or dislike about this story, don't hesitate to tell me in your reviews. So Read and Review!! Thank you!!


	7. Trying to recover the Past

Author's Note: Hi, I'm back from a seven week absence. I received your reviews and I will try to follow them all up. Thank you so much for your comments. I also would like to announce that this fiction will be completed by the mid of October.

Yes, the ending will be coming and we will say good bye to this fictions and greet new fictions that my head can't stop plotting with. So look forward to the ending. But now, let's get on with the chapter.

Chapter 7: Trying to Recover the Past

Allen's eyes opened slightly as he heard pants of passion and desperate need in the little tiny enclosed space known as the janitor's closet. Allen's teeth clenched tightly together before his eyes widened and a desperate gasp escaped his supposedly secured lips at the sudden jolt of pleasure that coursed through his body.

The hand that was touching his body massaged his body which was shaking with need for release while the other was circling around his lips. Allen was glad that he was facing the person with his back as he had never felt so embarrassed in his whole life. He had done it so many times with Lavi before but over such a stupid reason was just childish in Allen's mind.

Allen's tears of embarrassment and shame trickled down his snow white skin as he bit down on his lower lips. He didn't want to make anymore sounds. His actions were already making him feel like a slut already. He tried to pull himself away from the other's body but was soon pulled back. Allen didn't put up much of a fight as well, in his current state.

"Allen……" Lavi's low and husky voice whispered into his ears as Allen's shut his eyes to block it out. No, Allen thought. Just keep quiet. It was already bad enough to be in such a state and worse, in front of the guy that was partly causing it. It was the first time Allen wished so hard for Lavi to shut up or just disappear.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Allen……" Lavi's voice, calmly whispered into his ear before Allen felt a warm wet organ lick his earlobe. Allen bit even harder on his lower lip, tasting the metallic liquid that escaped from the wound he had created.

"After all, it was me who got Allen to reach a state like this." Allen's eyes flew open and his mouth allowed a surprised gasp out as his erection was gripped harder. Allen was on the verged of crying now. It was too humiliating. It started when Lavi's foster grandfather started to send female after female to the school to see Lavi.

This was roughly after Lavi and Allen had first done the deed. Allen would act like a butler, in his own opinion. Not that he wanted too, but since the girls would just butt in during lunch period and send Allen off to "fetch" food items or something which they usually don't even touch since they're too busy trying to get Lavi's attention.

Allen couldn't help but feel misplaced in the situation. He was not a clingy person. He already told himself countless of times that Lavi would one day get married. Lavi would one day leave him. Allen knew. Allen remembered.

"Don't you dare forget, Allen," Lavi's voice, no longer calm was now filled with something that sounded like a command. Allen covered his face with face, unable to face the humiliation and embarrassment as he came. "I'm the person who will make you come to this state. I'm the one who will bring this you out even when you don't want it."

Allen's hands lowered and he slowly opened his eyes to see Lavi's hand in front of him, soaked in his own semen. Allen trembled at the sight. It was the proof of what kind of person he had become. The proof that he had sunk this low.

"You're mine."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen's eyes flew open as he shot up from his arms that rested on the bed. Allen panted heavily as he looked around the dark room. He was in a private hospital room. He could hear the beeping sound of the heart monitor as he turned towards the person that was sleeping soundly on the bed. Allen sighed in relief before he stood to smooth Kanda's hair.

Kanda unconsciously tilted his head towards Allen's hand, causing Allen to purse his lips. He kissed Kanda's forehead lovingly before he walked out of the room to the bathroom.

Allen let the tap run and he splashed water at his face, several times. Without drying off his face or turning off the tap, he looked up at the mirror slowly. One word to describe him was horrible in Allen's opinion. Though, he looked normal apart from the scar, he couldn't help but remember the scene of him in that dream.

"That was no dream." Allen's fist clenched as he whispered disgustedly as he drowned his hearing in the sound of the rushing water from the tap. Allen's glared heatedly at his reflection. That was another memory. A memory that was crucial to him and something he wished would have stayed hidden in him forever.

The memory that reminded him what a whore he was.

Allen blamed his youth and naivety. He believed that whenever he felt that whenever he felt guilty or sad, anything that involved Lavi, could be solve if he felt Lavi was there. If he had Lavi's warmth. He would have done anything to be with the red head, even though he kept denying having a relationship with him, but by the time he realized that it was a stupid child like thinking, his body had already gotten used to it.

"So I turned myself into a whore." Allen half smiled mockingly at himself in the mirror as he squirted water at the mirror. The reason why he was always getting aroused in depressing situations was due to his stupidity. He must as well start acting in porn movies for all he cared. He would earn big bucks for being in such a disgusting state at the "right" time.

Wait, Allen's eyes flew open. If this memory was only revealed at this point in time, didn't that meant there were other memories that were still left uncovered? Come to think of it, the only things Allen could remember were the incidents that revolved around Lavi's death. Grade school, junior high and even most of high school was still a blur. Maybe the only way to get out of this mess was to remember, know what situation he was in and face it.

"If that means Yu will be alright," Allen whispered to himself before he turned the tap off and quickly walked out of the room. The mirror that had fogged a little then wiped itself to reveal Lavi's face as he looked out the way Allen had exited. He smiled a little before a chuckle escaped out of him.

"He's still the same as ever."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen was in his living room, his reading glasses out and a pen in hand as he read his 1st year junior high school journal. His living room was currently a mess. It was crowded by past school yearbooks, journals and even newspaper cuttings Klaud had kept of him.

Past years school test papers were even brought out and laid scattered on the floor as Allen worked. Photo albums were either opened or had tags on them while certificates were doing a nice job, keeping the other couches covered.

Allen had made calls to the orphanage as well to give him as much information about himself and even Lavi. When asked, he just replied that he wanted to learn more about his past. Anita, being his mother hen back then, couldn't help but give him even embarrassing information of his childhood, which Allen couldn't help but wished that they remained hidden.

"Lavi's real name was Lanz Vincent, son to Christopher Vincent and Maria Sonata, the leading richest business family at the time. Once Lavi's parents passed on, the other family members made grabs at the money, before dumping Lavi in the orphanage." Allen mumbled as he wrote it down in his notes after reading a newspaper article on the Vincents death and Lavi's records from the orphanage.

Allen's writing hand stopped once he had finished writing and he stared at the words he had just written.

"_Lavi didn't open up to anyone but you."_

Allen remembered what Anita said before he let out a sigh and took off his glasses before he pinched the bridge of his nose. Yes, he was the one who loved Lavi. Yes, he was the ungrateful bastard who moved on to love Kanda.

"Don't let these things get to you. There are important things at stake. Exams, think examinations." Allen muttered before he placed his reading glasses back on and drew in a deep breath before he continued down Lavi's records. Before he had actually wanted to decline taking Lavi's records, however, a nagging voice in his head told him, maybe, just maybe, Lavi's records had the answer to everything.

Allen started looking down the family tree of Vincents. Names of famous actors and actresses to famous doctors and computer engineers came up on the list, causing Allen to raise an eyebrow. Lavi, what kind of person is he to be related to these kind of people and not do a thing when he was already holding enough power to cripple them all? Allen scanned down the list further when a certain family name came out that caught his attention.

"Bookman?" Allen's eyebrows rose impossibly high before he double checked the adoption details with the family tree. Sure enough, Bookman was related to Lavi. Bookman was Lavi's mother's uncle.

"So Lavi wasn't just randomly picked out from a bunch of smart kids in the orphanage," Allen muttered as he continued the research. The research was starting to show Lavi's past more clearly. The reason why he was adopted. The reason why his fosters parents didn't want to look at him for a while after adoption. They weren't ashamed that they couldn't make a child; they were ashamed of what they had done to Lavi.

Knowing Lavi, he would have already known about this. Allen got up and stretched. He let out a sigh and looked up at the living room clock. Two o'clock, afternoon. That would be another one hour till he meets Kanda. Allen sighed and stood up. Though the research was starting to make some progress, Kanda was still someone he wanted to see no matter what. And he didn't want Kanda to know what he was doing.

"Kanda Yuu is the reason why I am dead." Lavi's words rang in Allen's mind as he walked out of the house, bringing a change of clothing for Kanda and some homemade soup. Why was it Kanda that Lavi pinpointed as his murderer? Kanda was nowhere near Lavi aside from outside his room around the time of his suicide. Also, right after Allen left Lavi, Kanda just accompanied him throughout.

Or maybe Allen was going about it all wrong?

At that, Allen stopped walking. What if the cause was not something that happened on that day? It could be like an incubating virus in the body. The problem was already there but it was unnoticeable and by the time you realize it, it was already beyond your control.

"But that means I have to see people who are related to Lavi and Kanda. And that means……" Allen thought for a while. His eyes then closed in annoyance and he groaned out miserably.

"Oh crap." Allen blurted out loudly, causing some passer-bys to look at him while others laughed. Yeah, it really suited his situation very well.

"Hey, the doctor said you shouldn't be up and about." Allen scolded Kanda who was standing by the window, looking bored out of his mind. Kanda snorted before allowing Allen to lead him back to his bed reluctantly.

"It's freaking boring in here. And what was worse what that I had a tube stuck up in me!!" Kanda complained as he sat on the bed, Allen following him shortly.

"A tube? That means you couldn't walk. So what did you do to it?" Allen wondered as he took out the cover of the soup container and poured some of the soup in it.

"I took it out."

"You're not supposed to take it out, love."

"Then how am I supposed to pee?"

"You pee into the tube, silly."

"What?! Even babies have a bigger space to pee then that!!"

"That's because you pee into a bag, babies pee into a diaper. That is unless you want me to ask the nurses to replace the bag with diapers. How adorable will you be, baby?" Allen smirked while Kanda scowled at him furiously. Allen then passed Kanda the soup. "Drink up now. I want you to get better fast."

"Idiot, you know I can recover faster than the norm."

"But I still worry for you, Kanda." Allen said as he held Kanda's hand while he slowly drank the soup. Kanda's eye contact didn't flatter even as he drank the soup. Allen couldn't help but blush at the emotions in Kanda's eyes. Allen quickly diverted his eyes to his knees before Kanda finished his soup.

"Moyashi," Kanda said as he placed the soup container cover on his lap and looked forward. Allen slowly looked up at Kanda. Kanda had a serious and worried look on his face. Something that Allen had never seen once out of all the years he had known him.

"Yu, can you tell me everything you remember of me and Lavi?" Allen asked, in a soft voice. It was so soft that Allen almost assumed that he sounded as if he was talking to himself if Kanda had not turned to look at him. Allen had expected Kanda to look shock or surprise. However, Kanda's expression seemed to be one of anticipation. Allen blinked when Kanda sighed a little before he rubbed his neck, as if thinking over what he was about to say.

"You guys……were perfect together." Allen's eyes widened at Kanda's words. Was this the same person who would rather eat himself then to say a compliment to others? Allen was about to tease when the expression Kanda had on stopped him. Kanda looked serious and also, guilty.

Why? Allen couldn't help but thought. He couldn't have anything to do with Lavi's suicide, could he? Allen mentally shook himself. Don't jump into conclusion, wait till everything is out then make your opinion. Kanda chewed the side of his mouth before he continued. His tone weighed with so much guilt and depression that Allen almost wanted him to stop, but he had to know everything.

"Lavi always talked about you. Wondering whether you were doing fine, wondering whether you were enjoying yourself in school, and other stuff. I met Lavi the day he was adopted. My family wanted to meet the new heir as soon as possible. My first impression of him then was cold. He didn't smile, laugh or scowl. He didn't mix around either. He would sit by the balcony while the others discussed about business. During those times that my family visited, I decided to have a chat, for the family's sake. It was then that I saw, Lavi wasn't looking out in space like everybody thought he was. He was looking at a picture of a little kid whom had snow white hair and an unusual scar on his left eye. It was always like this until Bookman got enough of his behavior and had Lavi attend lessons for being a gentleman in society. But he still brought along your photo.

When you got adopted and arrived into the neighborhood that was the first time I have ever seen Lavi so alive. He acted like……a rabbit. He was practically jumping all over the place. He started smiling a lot and began to open up to people.

Due to his lessons, seeing you wasn't going to be easy. He practically snuck out of his house and snuck into yours. He would sneak back into the mansion just in time, drinking some chicken essence that helped keep you awake before rushing of to class.

You only made yourself known during Junior High. Do you remember? I was at Lavi's house delivering a message when the doorbell rang. It was the holidays, his family was away on a business trip and Lavi sent the servants home for some particular reason. I went to open the door to see a nervous and worried Moyashi looking around as if someone would jump at him anytime. Well, you did get jumped, by Lavi. When you were in Lavi's arms, you looked embarrassed but you looked so relieved as if he was the safest person to be with. My thoughts then was, wow, so perfect.

I believed the real start for the two of you was the day of the junior high school national examination results. I went to his house the day after that, to see a Lavi that was all pink at the cheeks and grinning like an idiot. He seriously looked high back then.

Then that's when you guys started a secret relationship. However, you kept declining Lavi's offer to go steady. Lavi was also starting to get pressure from Bookman for a future wife. The rest is just a blur to me till the time Lavi died."

Kanda turned and looked at the white bed sheets beneath them as Allen reviewed what was told to him. Something was off. Why did Kanda get blurred out at the near ending? Was there something that he was hiding from Allen? Was that the thing that killed Lavi?

"Yu, please look at me." Allen pleaded Kanda as he took hold of Kanda's hands and squeezed them. Kanda just glanced at him sideways but Allen was happy, at least Kanda still responded to him. "Ever since that day I lost my memories, you were with me and helped me throughout everything. You listened to me, no matter how stupid or insane it was and the best part of all was that you still believe in me even with those. I want to be like that with you too. But I can't help but feel you're hiding something from me. Why was 'the rest is just a blur' at the last part?"

Allen braced himself. If Kanda was going to say something shocking, he'll take it. If Kanda said it was really 'just a blur', Allen would leave it. He needed to get rid of this feeling was all he wanted. He watched as Kanda squeezed his eyes hard as if contemplating a huge decision. Allen gasped softly when he felt Kanda's hand in his pulled away before it held onto his again as if his life depended on it.

"I was in love with you while you were having a relationship with Lavi." Kanda whispered out painfully before he clenched his teeth hard together. "Since Lavi always had to deal with the girls Bookman sent him, you were always alone. The other students avoided you because of your appearance and some bullied you. I would always help you out of them and we would talk. You would talk about Lavi and your worries while I listened.

I…I…I then started to feel something for you. I would start thinking stuff like if only I could take you or wishing that you would shut up about Lavi. During that time, I had never ever wanted something so badly. I was really glad that you were alone and even though we fight a lot, you would look for me to talk about your problems. But when I realized it, I felt disgusted, that I actually wanted Lavi to gone so much.

The worst act that I ever did was the night of a prom. Lavi was again surrounded by girls. By that time, I was trying my best to be his friend again and helping him with the girls. I was with you too many times that Lavi started to joke about us being a couple. I was scared. I didn't want anything to change but I still wanted you.

He then told me to entertain you before he went to you after the letting down sessions for the girls. I was reluctant but I didn't want him to suspect something. When I saw you, you were drunk. Apparently, some students thought it would be funny to spike your drink. So I brought you to the bathroom."

"I remembered that," Allen's eyes widen in remembrance. Kanda finally turned to look at him, face filled with guilt. Allen's face soon started to turn to one of pure surprise. "It was blurry but I remembered being silly and getting freshened up. I couldn't control myself and I was feeling lonely and out of place. So I……kissed you."

Allen looked directly back at Kanda as he softened his eyes.

"And you kissed back."

"You're not yourself and yet I took advantage of it. When we managed to stop, Lavi walked in. He acted as if I was helping you up or something. But he already knew at that moment that he couldn't trust me with you anymore. Since that incident, he would personally see to you and instead of a polite turn down, he gave the girls a cold shoulder." Kanda bitterly said as his hand held onto Allen's hand even tighter.

Allen shook his head gently and hugged Kanda. He could feel the tension in Kanda went up for a while before he slowly accepted Allen's hug. Allen leaned towards Kanda's ear and kissed it.

"No matter what, don't think that it's always your fault something went wrong, Yu. We're both in it together. So stop blaming yourself anymore." Allen soothed as he rubbed his hands up and down Kanda's back. Allen smiled in relief when he felt the weight of Kanda's head on his shoulders and his arms around Allen's body. It was at this moment Allen wished he had fallen for Kanda before Lavi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen was currently back home, in his bathtub, deep in thought. The warm water did wonders for him as it helped relief some of his stress. Right after getting Kanda comfortable with the tube, which took a good two hours, Allen came back home again, doing research on his part of the past.

He was abandoned, no records of real parents and was looked after by Anita. Lavi was there for only three months before Allen came. Lavi took interest in Allen as he was the only one younger than him at the time and he started to look after Allen. Allen believed that was when the entire thing started. The 'little' spark you feel for the other.

Lavi was adopted first before Mana Walker adopted him. From his past journals, he was bullied and teased by many in the neighborhood for his birth defects but Lavi was always there acting as the white knight for him. Allen shut his eyes as feelings of guilt welled up in him. He shook his head hard before splashing water at his face. He made his choice. He had his reasons. He was not going to repeat this over and over again.

When Allen opened his eyes, he yelled out in surprise. On the surface of the water, there was someone behind him. He turned to see no one was there. Allen started to inhale deeply, calming himself down. He looked around the bathroom, water splashing out of the tub but he couldn't care less! He could feel that there was someone with him but there was no one around.

Was it due to stress that he was seeing things?

His back was against the wall, he made a grab for a towel to wrap him with. As he did, he continued to look around. He was getting more and more scared, as he felt the presence getting closer and closer to him. When he finally felt the towel, he roughly took hold of it. However, it was weird.

Why the towel not coming off and his fingers were can pass through some part of it?

Allen turned and screamed. His hands did not grab onto a towel, it was a bunch of long silky black hair, coming from a head that was protruding out of the bathroom wall near the towels. Allen fell out of the tub as quickly as he could. He stared in horror as the head, still in the same position of the wall, started to life its head very slowly. Allen didn't want to see it; he immediately scrambled out of the bathroom and ran, not caring about his nudity. He just didn't want to be in the same room as _that_!

As he ran, he could feel it coming. He turned to see some of the black silky hair peeking out of the bathroom door. Due to this, Allen didn't see the staircase in front of him. He turned in time to see himself getting closer and closer to the ground as he tumbled down the first flight of stairs.

He groaned in pain but stopped when he heard the creaking sound of the steps. He looked up at the mirror that was hung on the war. A woman, head down with her hair covering her features was taking steps down the stairs. As soon as both her feet were on the same step, she began a new step. Her black night gown that reached her knees swayed at every step she took.

When he turned towards the stairs, he yelped when the girl's head was right in front of him. Allen scrambled up against the wall painfully as the girl kept going closer and closer to him. The girl was now in between Allen's legs and her hair covered face was a millimeter away from Allen's face.

Allen's breath hitched when the hair the surrounded her face slowly started to part like curtains to reveal a very pale white face with lips dried and white while her eyes were closed. She was beautiful yet very familiar to Allen. However, Allen couldn't put a finger on where he had seen her face before.

Just as he thought, her eyes flew open, revealing blood shot eyes. Before Allen had a time to react, she pulled his face forward and she slowly leaned towards his ears.

"Help me……" the girl pleaded in a voice filled with fear and desperation. That was when something in Allen clicked. He remembered her now. The beautiful Chinese female who was Kanda's friend and Lavi's supposed wife.

"….Le…." The girl slowly moved back. "……Lenalee Lee….." Allen whispered in shock at how much the girl had changed from his memory. However, he didn't get to observe more, for she disappeared as soon as Allen completed her name.

Allen let out a shuddered breathy as he brought a hand to his face. Was he imagining this? But when she pulled him forward, it felt so real!! Just before when Allen had time to recover, a plop sound was heard, causing Allen to turn scared eyes towards the direction of the sound.

Kanda's jacket had dropped off the rags and onto the floor. Allen stared at the jacket for a moment before he stood up slowly. He then walked down the remaining steps of the staircase and walked towards the fallen jacket with caution.

Staring down at the jacket, Allen kicked it a little, as if something was hidden beneath. Allen gasped when he felt himself kick something hard, tiny, but hard. Allen swallowed nervously before he kneeled down. He hesitantly felt around the jacket. Allen raised an eyebrow when he felt the object in Kanda's jacket pocket. Allen pulled the item out quickly.

It was a ring box.

Allen's eyebrows rose. What did it mean? He then opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. Allen took it out and examined it in awe. He was amazed at the designs and how beautifully done it was. It was then he caught sight of the names engraved into the ring.

"_Lavi.Allen"_

Allen's eyes widened at the names. He stared at it for a while before he placed it back in the box. He placed a gentle kiss on the ring before he closed it and placed it into his pocket.

"Lavi……" Allen whispered softly. He then looked around the house again. He was alone now, fortunately. It was already ten at night. Allen stretched a little before he realized his state of nudity and his soreness from the fall. Allen sighed with annoyance before he walked towards the laundry room, rubbing his sore back.

On the mirror that hung on the wall, it reflected someone watching Allen. As he watched in silence, he unconsciously touched his ring finger on his left hand.

"Five more days, just five more days." Lavi whispered, before he brought his left ring finger to his lips and kissed it.

Author's Note: Sorry the chapter ended shorter then the rest. But if I don't end the chapter here now, I can't begin the next chapter. I gave you a hint on roughly how many more chapters they are left. This chapter had answered a few questions I guess.

Just to let you know, I will be doing a prequel of this fiction. However, the genre would be different and it could be read as a totally different story. A break from horror and stuff.

So look forward to it and read and review, thank you!

.


	8. Past Anger

Author's Note: A few answers to questions are here in the chapter. Tyki's here too!! Enjoy the chapter!!

Chapter 8: Past Anger

Allen opened his eyes sleepily at the sound of birds chirping outside. He looked around tiredly. He was in the kitchen, or so he remembered as the kitchen no longer looked like a kitchen anymore. Every corner was covered with research and notes Allen had made and written.

The counter had some yearbooks he had brought over from the hall while the sink was filled with empty coffee cups which Allen had no time to clear. The pots and pans were used as categories for Allen's notes, labeled as 'important' to 'semi-important' to 'can forget'.

Allen lifted his head from the table and looked down. He realized he had fallen asleep on a bunch of junior high school photos. The album when school was hell and it was the last place you want to be second to high school. However, the pictures showed Allen as a happy teen, with Lavi grinning and teasing him at the side. Allen closed his eyes and sighed tiredly before he stood up to get a new cup which would join the pile in the sink in a few hours.

As Allen waited for the coffee to be ready, he couldn't help but turn and stare at the photos on the table. He couldn't help but smile at the picture taken by someone of the two of them. It was a beautiful picture in Allen's opinion. They were in Junior High according to the category it was in. Both Allen and Lavi were under a big oak tree, sleeping soundly as the tree shaded them from the sunlight. Allen's head was on Lavi's shoulders, napping silently while Lavi's head was leaning against Allen's, mouth hanging wide open.

He was about to walk over to pick up the picture when the kettle whistled an angry hiss as the lid trembled from the bubbles. Allen turned to the kettle and turned the fire off. At that, Allen's eyes widened.

This was like his current situation, wasn't it? He wanted to pick this person but something comes up and he ended up turning around to attend it. He looked down. The problem was who was who. Allen sighed tiredly before he started to make his coffee. He was going to need lots of it for the day.

He was going to contact his high school mates.

"Jumping back into hell." Allen muttered with annoyance as he dragged his feet to the table and pulled the high school yearbooks out, slamming them down, not caring whether they would be damaged or not. Oh, how Allen wished he could have thrown them into the fireplace with a sadistic smile on his face. Even during his memory loss, he still remembered the idiots that made his life a living hell hole in school. If it weren't for Mana's sake, he would have probably dropped out.

As he flipped the pages of the disgusted yearbook, he remembered the number of times he was forced to buy the dreaded books by Klaud, who wanted to see what it was like in his school. Out of politeness, Allen would slide it off as an "Okay" school. Well, she was asking about the school. If she was asking about people in the school, oh, how many beautiful colorful phrases would she see coming out of Allen's mouth?

Allen felt like vomiting when he glanced passed the Queen of Prom and King of Prom, Model Student, Popular Student and Student Idol. If the school press asked for his opinion, he could make a story linking them together. Allen being the link.

King of Prom would have gotten into Allen's pants if Kanda didn't show up to kick him in the balls. King of Prom spread around the school that Allen was a homosexual slut who would do anything to get something shoved up in him. Then, Queen of Prom, who had a crush on King of Prom, decided to slap Allen in front of everyone in the hall and called him a whore, whom Allen couldn't help be believe during his time with Lavi.

Model Student was Queen of Prom best friend, decided to make Allen the opposite of her title by pushing him into the girls' changing room, leading Allen to get a near expulsion if a teacher had not been at the scene.

Popular Student, wanting more popularity, joined forces with Queen of Prom and announced to the whole school over the intercom about what not to wear or do, everything being what Allen wears or does, and anyone near this people should avoid them like a plague. Allen nearly wanted to scream brainless bitches at the intercom.

Student Idol was the King of Prom best man. In a student only concert, they forcefully invited Allen and made him sit in an area everyone could see and sung insults like sluts and obsess of getting screwed in front of the entire school at him. Allen couldn't care anymore, sat through the whole thing while reading up his history homework as it happened. He didn't care that people thought he was stuck up but they did learn not to humiliate him when Lavi went up on stage and started to beat him up. Sure, he got into trouble but Lavi just shrugged it off.

Allen started to touch his face. Yup. The smile was there. Every time he thought about people like them getting beaten up he tends to smile till he realize it. But, boy did it felt good.

Allen finally reached the page of Lavi's pictures. He glanced over the scene in the picture at the people. He remembered their names; however, they were mostly the names he used to badmouth them. He remembered they called themselves the Noah Clan as it was their family's company, third best after Lavi's and the Lees. Kanda's family was after theirs. They probably hung out with Lavi for business's sake.

Well, that was what Allen thought before he flipped to the next page and raised an eyebrow. The picture was taken on the school's Sports Day. It was a picture where the seniors were getting ready for their sprints. Lavi was supposed to be doing stretches with his partner. The reason why Allen's eyebrow raised was due to the partner, who was tall, handsome with curly hair was hugging Lavi's mid-waist instead of helping Lavi, causing Lavi to playfully fight him of. The curly haired senior also kissed Lavi's neck and was looking at Lavi's with eyes Allen didn't feel comfortable with. At the bottom of the picture, the class the two were in wrote "The Lucky Bastards' moment (Tyki and Lavi)".

Allen chewed the side of his cheek for at moment while looking at the picture. He felt a little annoyed at it, like something poking at his heart but he couldn't reach in to slap the hand away. Allen couldn't help but sighed and made a marking at the page. Allen then started to flip a few pages to the point that he couldn't take it anymore and flung the book against the kitchen wall.

"As soon as this mess is over, I'M THROWING YOU ALL AWAY!!" Allen screamed at the yearbooks before he downed his coffee. The memories really poured back, especially when more then half of the remaining pages were about his humiliation and the class well known "Nerd with the wrong Gender". He didn't care if Kanda was going to threaten him to keep the books. Hell, he rather lost all his limbs then to not see even the cover of the book.

"I guess I should start with Tyki then." Allen muttered sourly, as he seemed to be pretty close to Lavi and also due to the fact he didn't want to look at the books anymore. He sighed heavily before he dragged his reluctant feet to the phone. He picked up the piece of paper he scribbled Tyki's supposed home number in. It didn't take long to find it, after all, Allen had ransacked to entire house for clues, including Kanda's stuff.

Allen took in a deep breath before he dialed each number on the phone. He didn't place the receiver to his ear immediately as he did have second thoughts, however, when he heard a familiar female voice on the phone, he decided to stand his ground and talk.

"Hello?" A slightly childish female voice which had sugary ends on it was heard from the receiver. Allen, at first, tried to recall where he had heard this voice before, but gave up almost immediately as too long of a silence would be awkward.

"Hello, could I speak to Mr. Tyki Mikk?" Allen asked politely, which almost killed himself. The girl then told him to hang on for a moment before he heard a muffled voice of hers calling someone, probably Tyki. A muffled male voice was then heard before the girl returned to the phone.

"May I asked who is this calling?" the girl asked, the sugariness not absent at all. Allen gulped. Should he tell? Should he lie? Eventually, they'll have to meet so why lie? But if they found out it was him, will they give him a chance? Then again, its been years since they last met, so they probably wouldn't care already, right?

"Allen. Allen Walker." Allen replied again politely, but this time it felt as his a guillotine was above him; ready to chop his head off as he waited for the results. For some reason, waiting for the girl's reply was worse than waiting for any examination results. Allen felt he should deserve a medal for this. Allen then started to anticipate an insult or a slam of the phone due to the silence resulted after he had said his name.

Allen, however, did not expect a gasp and a very excited squeak before he heard a muffled voice of the girl talking excitedly to someone. An amused male voice was heard before Allen pulled away from the phone quickly when a loud girly squeal was heard. Hesitantly, Allen slowly placed the receiver back to his ear, mentally prepared to slam the phone down at any moment. There was a little fight over at the other end before a mature male voice was heard.

"Hello, Allen Walker, is it?" Allen blinked for a moment before realizing that the person he was speaking to currently could be Tyki Mikk. Allen coughed and straightened himself up before replying.

"Yes, is this Mr. Tyki Mikk?" Allen asked. There was a short pause before he heard a chuckle from the other line. Allen raised an eyebrow, confused.

"There's really no need to be so formal, Allen. Call me Tyki. My employees don't even call me Mister." Allen couldn't help but smile a little at what Tyki had said.

"Erm, Tyki, is it ok if I could ask you a few questions about the past?" Allen asked, feeling awkward at what he had just said.

"Hmm? The past? Why not we do it now over the phone?"

"Because I would like to remember stuff that I had forgotten. I would also like your view of Lavi during the time you guys were friends."

Right after that, Allen suddenly felt a tension formed as there was another pause. It wasn't like a "Hold On" or "What?" but the type where the person at the other end was unpredictable and sooner or later he might disconnect you. After a good near minute, Tyki spoke, no longer in the casual voice but one filled with seriousness.

"Why me? What about your boyfriend, Kanda?"

"I…I don't want him to know, that I want to remember my past." Allen replied, mentally gulping at the sudden change of mood. What's with him anyway?

"Heeeh? Hiding secrets from each other now? What a couple……" Tyki mocked, not holding back at the slightest. At those words, Allen's anger rose.

"He's hospitalized. I don't want to disturb him about stuff relating to Lavi while he's recuperating." Allen grunted out angrily as he clenched his hand tightly around the phone. A snort was heard from the phone there was a pause. Allen's fist shook in fury, he was right; calling this guy was a huge mistake after all! Then, a tired sigh was heard, causing Allen to raise an eyebrow. What was it this time?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have behaved in that manner. As an apology, I'll meet you up for your questions. This afternoon at my house is good, right?" Tyki said with no mocking or forced guilt in his voice. Was he really apologizing? Allen couldn't help but wonder, however, he was glad Tyki had the decency to apologize to him.

"Yes, thank you so much." Allen thanked and was about to placed the phone down when there was a loud scream from the girl on the line. Allen could hear Tyki annoyed voice as he argued with the girl for a moment. There were sounds of slaps and punches which made Allen wonder should he hang up already. Tyki then returned to the phone, slightly breathless with the girl still arguing at him.

"Sorry, is it ok if you could come a formal wear and bring a gift for a lady, most suitably a teddy bear?" Tyki asked before he grunted out in pain when the girl hit him again. "Please?" Tyki pleaded, making Allen dumbly nod, to only remember he was on the phone.

"S-sure." Allen stuttered before he winced a little at another few punches and voices arguing still before the phone went dead. Allen couldn't help but look at the phone for a moment. His mouth then tilted up sideways before he hung up. Maybe, just maybe, they weren't as bad of the people they were back during the school days.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kanda stared out of the window of the boring hospital room. He had just finished his argument with the doctors that he was fine and he could be discharged in a matter of days. This means he could say goodbye to the annoying tube that was stuck up his urethra!! It took a good one hour of convincing and arguing, along with some violence, that the papers for discharge was currently being written and the tube was, finally, out and away from him. He was looking around the room for a moment to come to a discovery that was disturbing him a little. Then again, it was disturbing him a lot.

This was the hospital room Lavi was in two years ago.

He sighed heavily as he shifted himself uncomfortably in bed. Since the discovery of the room's identity, Kanda felt uneasy and a little insecure. It was as if from anywhere, any part of this room, something was going to jump out to attack him. As a trained and well known kendo master, Kanda would not be worried. However, the past few days, along with Allen's words, made him slightly on the edge.

"What did I do to make Lavi like this?" Kanda whispered as the wind blew into the room from the window. Kanda clenched his eyes tightly together and placed a hand over his face as he remembered the days when their friendship started to strain before the accident.

_A month before the accident……_

"Hey, Yu, check this out!!" Lavi excitedly said as he dumped his bag on his bed and hurried to switch on his computer. Kanda raised an eyebrow as he stood outside the red head's room before he slowly walked in.

Lavi made a hand gesture to Kanda as he continued looking at the computer screen, excited as ever. Kanda took it as a signal that he could dump his bag anywhere he wanted as long as he saw what Lavi wanted to show him. Kanda thus placed his bag at the corner of the room where it would not obstruct any actions out of respect before he walked back to Lavi.

He watched Lavi click a weird program file on the screen of the computer before he turned the screen to Kanda, grinning widely. Kanda's eyes widened immediately when a virtual human head appeared, looking around the room before looking at Kanda.

"_Good afternoon, Kanda Yu. How may I assist you?" _A computerize female voice was heard from Lavi's speakers Kanda whipped his face towards Lavi who smirked and patted the camera on top of the computer. As the human head turned, the camera followed.

"Lavi," Kanda started but couldn't say anything. This was almost like a dream. Was lavi pulling a prank on Kanda?

"Yu, meet A.I.P, Artificial Intelligence Partner." Lavi intoroduced, proudly as the human head bowed down at Kanda before looking about. "A.I.P is going to help me get out of Bookman's grip."

"You made this?!" Kanda exclaimed in shock as Lavi nodded his head excitedly before sitting down. "What does it do anyways?"

"Glad you asked." Lavi smirked before picking up his microphone, immediately, A.I.P turned to Lavi. "A.I.P, hack into Kanda's Organization profile, please."

"_As you wish, please hold."_

"WHAT?! Why my family's profile?!" Kanda roared at Lavi who didn't seem to care.

"Well, so that I can show you that I'm not joking."

"Even so, you can't hack into my family's profile. The security is-"

"_In." _A.I.P's voice interrupted Kanda before Lavi's screened viewed a bunch of words and numbers. Kanda narrowed his eyes for a moment before they widened and he walked closer to see what he thought he was seeing.

"A.I.P was created to hack, control, create and destroy without leaving a single trace. Anything that has a motherboard, hard disk, hard drive, hell, anything computerized could be controlled through A.I.P." Lavi explained while Kanda scrolled down the long list on his computer. Kanda turned and looked at Lavi in disbelief.

"Yesterday, when the teacher was running a test on dream weaver before the computer screens started to display Happy Tree Friends clips on all the monitors……"

"Yup. That was my first trial run for A.I.P. I did since many of us weren't prepared to do the test. You should thank me; I managed to give us another four days." Lavi winked before he leaned back and folded his arms at the back of his head. "A.I.P can help lead the Bookman company to the top, with this, everybody would want, no, need to be under the Bookman Company to survive."

"So what you're saying is that it'll make you a king." Kanda caught on as Lavi closed his eyes with a huge smile, humming to himself. "Then, since you're a king, nobody can question you, nobody can boss you around. Nobody can judge you if you did something scandalous."

Lavi's eyes opened, as if daring Kanda to say out the answer that he was expecting Kanda to know.

"Nobody can say anything if you and Allen were officially a couple." Kanda finished, to be awarded by Lavi's smile widening, showing off sparkling white teeth. It was then Lavi showed such a dark aura, making Kanda wanting to bite his lower lips. Was this really the easy going and cheerful boy that he knew since he was adopted?

"Bingo." Lavi said and he clapped his hands slowly. He stood up from his seat and walked towards his balcony. Kanda followed slowly, wondering whether Lavi was serious at all or just pulling a really bad prank.

"I don't know whether to call you an obsessed freak or romantic idiot." Kanda frowned at Lavi's back. He received a chuckle back before Lavi turned around. The setting sun making Lavi menacing and powerful as it shone at Lavi's back.

"I told you. I'll do anything for Allen and me to be together. Even if I have to erase away some stuff to get that ending." Lavi smiled, this time a smile so loving and caring that made Kanda wonder, was Lavi really an angel or a devil.

_Two weeks before accident……_

"…Lavi……" Kanda whispered as he looked at the trashed up room before him which he formerly remembered as his friend's room. Quiet trashing sounds were heard from a corner of the room, alerted Kanda that his friend was indeed in this horrendous scene before him. His PC was thrown off the table. The monitor's screen was dented. His tables and drawers were overturned and damaged. Paper and books were littered and crumpled all over the floor and bed sheets and pillow covers were yanked out and torn.

Kanda carefully walked in and neared the area where he heard the sounds. He then quickly dodged an incoming book that would have slam into his head if it weren't for his quisk reflexes. He watched the book slam against the bedpost before landing with a loud thump on the floor. There was short breathless panting as Kanda turned to see his friend's head bent down as his body rose up and down with each pant. Kanda was about to ask what was wrong when Lavi beat him to it.

"It's not here." Lavi breathed out as he looked up at Kanda. He looked scared and angry for reasons Kanda didn't know what they were. Lavi then ran up to Kanda and grabbed the front of his shirt. "A.I.P isn't in my room at all!!"

"Lavi, calm down!!" Kanda said loudly to only be slammed against the wall. Lavi's green eyes shone with fury and it all seemed to be directed at Kanda. Lavi breaths were getting heavier as his anger rose.

"You were the only person who knew about its existence other then me!! Where the hell is it?!" Lavi shouted out at Kanda as he pressed him forcefully against the wall. Kanda widened his eyes at the accusation made before he narrowed his eyes and punched lavi hard. Lavi stumbled back, releasing Kanda who shook his wrist a little. Lavi touched his cheek before he glared heatedly at Kanda.

"Don't you dare accuse me for something I didn't do!! I have been your friend since childhood. Why would I wait this long to do this on you if I wanted to betray you?!" Kanda yelled back as he stood his ground, ready to fight off the red head if he had to.

Lavi's glare softened a little at what Kanda had said but still Kanda could feel Lavi not entirely trusting him. Lavi fell back on his chair, hands on his face as he bowed down. Kanda relaxed a little at this. Soon he heard a tiny sob escape from the red head.

"Lavi……"

"My ticket……" Kanda stared at his depressed friend as he saw a tear escape from the gaps between Lavi's fingers. "My ticket out of this hell hole……it's gone……"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"A.I.P was a program that could hack into other systems around the world. It could alter financial accounts and destroy relations by destroying company records and deals made between friendly companies. The system then creates a path out of the results and leads the company that possesses this program to the top." Kanda recalled as his laid on his bed at memory. "Since it was a program that could raise a company to the top, it also powerful enough to cripple a company till it was nonexistence."

As Kanda sank into slumber, he remembered what happened. He remembered what he had not so long ago found out. A fact that maybe Lavi knew and was the reason why their friendship started to fall apart.

"The Lees had A.I.P."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen stood uneasily in front of the gigantic mansion of the Noahs. He had a formal suit he used from presentation on and a huge teddy bear he picked up on the way there under his arm with some chocolates.

"Really the rich live in a different world compared to us commoners." Allen whispered to himself as he press the door bell. He waited for the speaker to start but was instead greeted by the opening of the gates. Allen blinked. Were they expecting him or maybe they were letting previous visitors out?

When the gate was partially opened, he saw a girl about his age in a pink laced dress with frills at the sides. Her hair was slightly bluish and she smiled excitedly at Allen while waiting for the gates to open. Allen didn't know whether to smile back or run.

"You're Allen, right? Allen Walker?" the girl asked as she walked towards him, till she was a step away from him. Her eyes shone with excitement and her cherry blossom pink lips formed into a beautiful smile that widened a little as she waited for Allen's answer. Allen swore if he wasn't gay, he might have a thing with her.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you. May I ask is Tyki Mikk in?" Allen smiled politely at the girl. The girl blinked for a moment before her eyes lowered a little and her smile widened.

"You really……" She closed the distance between her and Allen. "Weren't kidding about forgetting…." Her lips were inches away from his lips. Allen could feel her hot breath upon his lips. A strawberry milk smell could be smelt from her. He tried to step back but she held him by his forearm as she moved closer to him. He could feel her body heat as she pressed herself against Allen. "……huh?"

"Get off him, Road. He came here for me, not you." A casual yet commanding voice was heard as the two turned to the speaker. There, Tyki stood as he smoked while looking bored and annoyed at what the girl was doing. The girl, Road, pouted at the elder before she turned to face Tyki.

"Hey! You can't have him all to yourself!! That's mean!!" The girl whined as she stomped to the elder. Allen couldn't help but sigh in relief as the two started to argue.

"Just because he's still suffering from memory loss doesn't mean you can have him."

"I'm not!! I really did like him!! If it weren't for our reputations in school I would have had him long ago!!"

"Whatever. The past is the past. Now disturb Cyril or someone else, just not us." Tyki said to the younger before he started to walk towards Allen. He beckoned Allen to pass him the chocolates and the teddy bear which Allen gladly gave, as his arms were starting to ache. Tyki then turned and dumped the items onto Road. "Here, presents from, Walker."

Road first stuck out her tongue angrily at Tyki for dumping the items on her. She then turned to Allen and smiled happily at him before winking her thanks and running off back into the mansion. Tyki sighed tiredly as the two watched Road disappear into the mansion. He then turned and looked at Allen up and down. Allen couldn't help having a shiver that ran up his spine as Tyki did his inspection. The older then whistled.

"You've became quite the looker since high school." Tyki complimented before he beckoned Allen to follow him. Allen frowned a little before softly thanking tyki for the comment as they walked towards the garden of the mansion. There the maids were doing the finally touches to an elegant tea party in the greeneries. Tyki then waved them away before gesturing Allen to sit down.

"So where do you want to start, youngster?" Tyki asked as he took a sip of the hot tea. It would have been nicer to be in the mansion due to the season, however, Tyki wanted to be outside, away from the pile of work waiting for him to look through and complete. "Let me tell you this. I don't know much about you except for the fact we picked on you a lot. I could only give you some answers to stuff related to Lavi though."

"Yeah. I kind of figured that out from your conversation with Road." Allen said with a forced smile before he took a sip of his tea. Tyki chuckled at his comment before he leaned back on his chair. "Then I'll like to ask you about what you know about Lavi."

"We're lovers." Tyki said out straight away, causing Allen's head to shoot up and look at the man with shocked eyes. "Well, it was more like I was a test subject to him. He wanted to see whether he really loved you or was everything just pure lust. He used my liking for him to help him find the answer. After a few months, he broke it off." Tyki sighed tiredly before he shrugged. "He really had a strong liking for you, boy. No matter how much I wanted him to forget about you, you were in his mind, like a leech. It was so annoying."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Allen muttered softly as he looked down at his tea there was losing its warmth quickly due to the cold. Maybe he should have expected this. It wasn't like Lavi could wait forever. After all, he is a guy too.

"To tell you the truth, you make me sick." Allen slowly looked up as Tyki looked at him with cold eyes. He lighted a cigarette and inhaled deeply before he exhaled. The smoke around him made him look even more menacing. His eye contact didn't break with Allen as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. "You were damn fortunate to be loved by a guy like that. Not only did you kept refusing him, you made him paralyzed and after his death, went over and got hooked up with his best friend. When I look at it from my point of view, you really are a scum; it's as if you wanted to see Lavi suffer. A sadistic bastard."

"Maybe I am." Allen agreed as his grip around his cup tightened. Tyki raised an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon."

"Maybe I am a scum. To refuse and let go of someone as wonderful as Lavi, making him hurt and all. Maybe I am cruel. I could have been testing, wondering how far Lavi would go to have me. Or I was afraid, because Lavi was so perfect and I wasn't." Allen said as he felt tears welled up. Maybe those were the reasons why he didn't accepted Lavi. Lavi was so opposite compared to Allen. Lavi was like a sparkling gem while Allen was charcoal. He didn't want to dirty the gem.

Or……

"There's a saying, boy. 'Humans aren't perfect. That's why when they see something perfect, they destroy it.'" Tyki muttered coldly before he took another drag from his cigarette.

"You weren't afraid or testing Lavi. You just wanted to destroy him."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen threw his keys on the kitchen counter as he entered his kitchen. It was already nine at night when he got back. Apparently, meeting up with Tyki helped. It helped Allen see the possibilities of he unwilling to be in a relationship with Lavi while he had easily accepted Kanda.

Did it mean Kanda wasn't perfect?

Allen shook his head before he took off his coat. He looked around in the dark. There was a reason why he didn't want to switch on the lights. He just wanted to get some answer.

"Lavi?" Allen called out as he walked about the kitchen, wondering whether the red haired guy would be in his kitchen. When he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, he sighed and went to wash up the empty coffee cups he had left at the sink. As he washed, he started to go along his train of thoughts. The reality struck him hard at Tyki's house. He loved Lavi, so much that he actually sunk to the level of being a slut for Lavi. Was it because he had sunk to the level dirtier than dirt that someone like Lavi made him want to destroy him so?

Tears fell from his eyes and onto his deformed arm, making him look at it. As if it was a confirmation of his opinions of himself, Allen's tears started to roll down his cheeks one by one.

"What's wrong?" Allen's head shot up and turned quickly to meet a pair of gentle green eyes that reminded him of emeralds. Lavi tilted his head to the side a little as Allen continued to stare at him in surprise, tears still falling. The beautiful lips that belonged to Lavi broke into a comforting smile as he brought a hand up to Allen's face.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm here." He whispered oh so soft and gentle, it made Allen's heart ached so much that he clenched his eyes shut, making more tears fall then stop. Lavi's hand was cold. The sensation shook Allen as he felt another of Lavi's hand patting his head. It was almost like they were back in the orphanage. Lavi always comforted Allen like this. It was so nice, so good and so right.

"I'm sorry." Allen whispered as Lavi drew him into a hug. Normally, due to the coldness around him and the weather, Allen would freeze up as he wasn't good with the cold. However, he willingly embraced it as he hugged Lavi make. Lavi held him as Allen continued to apologize to him.

Lavi then pushed Allen back a little. He stared into the grayish blue eyes of the younger for a moment before he closed his eyes and smiled.

"I was there when you were with Tyki." He said as he led Allen by the hand to a chair and made him sit down. Allen looked at him for a moment, not showing a sign of surprise at the statement.

"I know, when he smoked, I saw your figure within the area." Allen couldn't help but smile as Lavi sat on the table in front of him. Lavi chuckled. Allen tilted his head to a side as he looked at the translucent figure of Lavi as the moonlight from the windows shone in and upon him. Allen couldn't help but imagine Lavi with wings. Lavi would look so beautiful if he did have them.

"So perfect." Allen thought as Tyki's words came back into his mind.

"Tyki," Lavi turned to Allen as the younger spoke. Allen gave him a tiny smile. "Tyki seems to have loved you a lot. I couldn't help but feel like the bad guy. It was like seeing you protecting me from a bully. However, Tyki was you; you were me while I was the bully. It felt……like a déjà vu." Allen shook his head gently as he smiled up at Lavi. "It made me think, if we didn't meet, didn't reach a situation like this, would we've been so much happier or otherwise?"

Lavi sighed.

"I wonder too." Lavi got off the table and kneeled in front of Allen. "But I didn't regret meeting you or falling in love with you. I wonder why I committed suicide. Why I didn't try harder to live on? Even if the screw ups were so big that I couldn't escape at all, at least I was still in the same plane as you."

"Lavi, you gave up on living?" Allen asked as he held onto Lavi's shoulders. Lavi looked away from him. "Why? Lavi, we could have solved it together! Lavi, look at me!!"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO GET YOU INVOLVE!!" Lavi exclaimed as he turned back to Allen. "I wanted us to start of without such things happening. I wanted us to be happy."

"Nothing is perfect, Lavi!! I would have helped you through the whole ordeal, you know I would!! That's what a couple do!!" Allen argued back, only to meet a shocked Lavi.

"Repeat it."

"Huh?!"

"You said a couple." Lavi blinked at Allen. Allen's eyes widened for a moment. Did he really mean it? Allen's lips tightened and his eyes narrowed.

"I meant it." Lavi's green eyes widened happily. He then grinned that childish grin that Allen missed so much before he hugged the younger.

"But you have Kanda still." Lavi whispered as he tightened his hug. Allen nodded quietly before Lavi pulled back, saddened. "Why are you still with that guy anyway? He was the one that made me kick the bucket."

"You never tell me the reason. I also wanted to investigate more. Maybe Kanda was framed or something?"

"Can't be. He was the only person who knew about it." Lavi stood up and ruffled his hair with an angry face.

"What, Lavi? What was it?" Allen ran to Lavi and pulled at his arm. Lavi shook his head.

"I'll tell you, four days from now."

"Why not now?!" Allen shook his arm angrily. What was with Lavi?! He wouldn't even tell Allen a thing concerning his death!! Was Allen that untrustworthy?

"I promise, I'll tell you then. I need to prepare some stuff that's why." Lavi said calmly as he held Allen's shoulders. "Trust me on this."

"It might be the final time." Allen muttered while Lavi gave an apologetic smile.

"It wouldn't be wasted. Or I can give you a hint." Lavi winked playfully at Allen. Allen's curiosity perked up.

"So what is it?"

"It isn't with me now."

"What do you mean?" Allen's eyes narrowed at the red haired boy. It was as if Lavi was trying to test his patience. He got slightly ticked when Lavi smiled back at his annoyed look.

"The hint…… it's at my house."

Author's note: Oh my gosh……I'm two chapters behind schedule. For those who are fans of 'The Path He Chooses to Walk', I will be trying to get the chapter up but this story is the main priority since it is to be over by mid-October. So the next chapter is Lavi's house, what could happen I wonder?

Please read and review!! Thanks!!


	9. The Last Step of the Staircase

Author's Note: After further consideration, a prequel to this fan fiction is getting less likely. I'll announce if there is a prequel, other then that it will be assumed that there wouldn't be one. I'm sorry for those who wanted one.

Well then, let the second last chapter begin then!

Chapter 9: The Last Step of the Staircase

Lavi walked up the steps of the mansion that he never wanted to come back to. He glanced at the beautiful surroundings with a bored expression before he smiled as he turned to look back at Allen, who was looking around nervously as if a hunting dog might jump out of the rose bushes and attack him.

It was around two in the afternoon when Allen finally managed to buck up the courage and stand in front of Lavi's home. At first, Allen had wanted to come the previous day, the day after Lavi told him where the hint was. However, remembering the occupants in the house was enough to make Allen's feet glue themselves firmly onto the ground. Allen decided to do more research, trying to ignore Lavi and the curiosity of his hint. However, it kept leading to dead ends so, unfortunately for Allen, he had no choice but to come.

Lavi watched in amusement as Allen walked around the outside of the mansion gates for half an hour, wondering whether he was dressed appropriately and whether Lavi's parents would want to see him. He didn't even have a chance to prepare himself after the half an hour mark, since Lavi so kindly pressed the door bell for him.

Lavi's old maid then came to the door. Of course, being a commoner, Allen wasn't surprise to receive a look of disgust from the woman, whom reluctantly let him in, orders from Lavi's mother. Allen was pretty much stunned that he was allowed in. He had not seen either parent since the day of the accident. Well, he actually forgotten about them due to the amnesia but still, they didn't even invite him or anything. During his days where Lavi was nonexistence, he had always thought of the family as a very private family. He wasn't really able to catch them at their gets when he was out. The only thing that reminded him the mansion was still occupied was the lights that were switched on during the night.

"Madam will be down in a moment. Wait here while till she arrives." the maid grunted out before she walked away. Allen sighed in relief before he sat down on the couch of the living room. He couldn't help but smile as the memories spent in the room flooded back in. They were blurry but the emotions he felt back then were still there.

When they were little, Lavi would sneak Allen into the house when the adults weren't around. They would play secret agents, hiding from the maids and the butlers as they explored the house. Their secret base was always in the living room. Strangely, when adults weren't doing business at the house, the living room was extremely deserted.

"Nostalgic, huh?" Lavi whispered as he sat next to Allen and whisper oh so softly into Allen's ears. Allen just slowly tilted his head away from Lavi but smiled. It was comforting to be in this particular house with someone he was comfortable with, even if it was the dead.

"Hey, remembered how we used to hide under the coffee table and draw stuff at the bottom? Man, when they wanted to sell the table, boy was I having a good laugh at them when they saw that obscene drawing we drew." Lavi chuckled lightly, followed by Allen's gentle laughter as the memory of that came to mind.

Of course, he remembered. It was on the day when they were nearing junior high school. They got mad at each other over a toy which Allen couldn't understand why they wanted it as it was so stupid. They ended up venting their anger with drawings under the table. By the time their anger cooled, the image combined from their drawings looked so wrong that they burst out laughing.

"It really was fun back then." Allen bowed his head with a sad smile as he shut his eyes. Lavi looked at Allen for a moment before he looked away, not showing any expression on his face.

"Lavi," Lavi turned immediately when he heard Allen's voice, meeting Allen's grayish blue eyes that shone with an emotion that he himself couldn't read. "You know, being back with you reminded me a lot about the fun times we had. I'm really happy I got to remember some of it. Thank you." Allen finished with a smile. Lavi blinked. He then moved towards Allen and was about to say something when the clicking sounds of high heels was heard from behind.

Lavi immediately faded away as Allen stood up in attention at the entrance of Lavi's foster mother. Not surprising that Allen found her foreign yet familiar as she walked towards him. Her black hair swayed beautifully as she walked with an expression of happiness and slight worry on her face. She gestured Allen to sit as sat took her seat.

As Allen sat, he watched her pour the tea worriedly as her hands shook, causing some of the tea to end up on the table then in the cup. Her lips were pursed tightly together and her dark circles under her eyes made her look terrified to death. When she finally finished pouring the tea, Allen couldn't help but nearly snatch the tea out of her hands, fearing she might drop the cup.

"I'm sorry; I just haven't seen you for such a long time." She said so softly, that it came out as a whisper. Allen's eyes shifted to the side when Lavi appeared again by his side, with a not so happy expression on his face before Allen shifted back to his mother quickly. She entwined her fingers together nervously before she smiled uneasily at Allen. "So, how have you been?"

"I'm doing well. I'm sorry that I did not come over for a visit for so long, Mrs. Bookman." Allen apologized. The woman gasped at the name Allen had addressed her in surprised before she coughed.

"You can call me Miranda. It's been a long time since I was addressed that way. My husband had passed away a year ago due to cancer." She murmured softly as she took a huge gulp of her tea. The sound of her gulping down the warm liquid made Allen widen his eyes at how nervous and so not rich people like the woman in front of him was.

"I was honestly surprised that you allowed me into the house. I always thought I was unwanted here." Allen spoke as he unconsciously tightened his grip around his cup. Lavi glanced down at Allen's hands, face voided from emotion before he faced his foster mother again.

Miranda looked up in surprise at Allen's statement before she realized she was looking directly at Allen. She immediately bowed her head and look at her own cup of tea. Allen could feel the tension between them rising. It was getting extremely uncomfortable just sitting there doing nothing. He wished someone or something could break this awful silence as Miranda didn't seem to want to talk while Allen had nothing to say to her. It was like if you talked, you're dead and if you don't talk, you're dead too.

"My room," Allen jerked at Lavi's voice as he looked up to see Lavi talking into Miranda's ears. If anyone wanted to know the face of pure horror and fear, it would be the current snow white face of Miranda. Cold sweat ran down her face as her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Allen could hear every breath she took in and let out. Her eyes dilated as she kept looking down at her tea, staring at the face of horror that stared right back at her.

"Let him into my room. I don't mind. You don't have to see him there too. You can just see him out when he is going off. So how about it?" Lavi said with a merciless smile on his face as he continued to watch Miranda with no sense of pity as she looked ready to faint.

"_This was the guy I fell in love with."_ Allen stared dumbstruck as Lavi continued to smile sadistically at the poor woman. A memory of a younger Lavi who helped him through the tough times and no matter what smiled at him with so brightly that it beat the sun flashed in front of Allen's eyes, overlapping the current Lavi.

"_When,"_ Allen thought as he swallowed, watching Lavi lean back and smile back at Allen like nothing happened. _"When did Lavi become like this? Was he always like this? Or was I the one he made him this way."_

"_You're mine, Allen."_

"W-w-well," Allen turned towards Miranda, who was trying her best to smile at him but it turned out so horrible that Allen wished she didn't have to push herself. "Would you like to see Lavi's room? I'll show you the way." Miranda hurriedly stood up and led the way. Allen at first hesitated, but when he felt Lavi's stare on him, he pursed his lips before he stood up and followed Miranda. It was then he walked past Lavi, who had a smile on his face before he disappeared. The smile that gave Allen the shivers.

"_It's like he's the freaking puppet master here."_ Allen thought uncomfortably as he tried to catch up with Miranda. It was obvious to Allen that Miranda only greeted him for the sake of seeing how he was getting along. As soon as she realized Allen wasn't a mess, she was doing her best to not even look at Allen. Her walking was so fast that Allen found himself almost at the verge of jogging as he followed her to Lavi's room.

At the door of Lavi's room, Allen stood in front of it, staring at the door as if he had x-ray visions. Miranda fidgeted at her spot a bit as she search her pockets for something. It turned out that she was searching for the key to the room. She kept dropping the key as she tried to fit it into the keyhole of the door.

With a loud click, Miranda pulled the key out of the lock and turned the doorknob. The door opened surprisingly quietly as Allen looked into a neatly packed room, dimmed due to the curtained being thrown, only allowing the tiniest bit of sunlight into the room. Allen slowly walked into the room, ignoring Miranda's silent whimpering as he looked around. His eyes then landed on the study table, where a picture of Lavi sitting in the gardens smiling sat. Allen couldn't help but lift the picture up, to find it to be slightly dusty.

"I-I-I'll leave you here for now. Please call if you want to go back." Miranda smiled that awfully creaked smile of hers before excusing herself, closing the room door silently. Allen looked at the door for a moment before he sighed. If you didn't want to see a person so much, then you shouldn't have invited him in the first place. You could have looked across your window to see whether he was good or not.

Allen continued to look around the room. It seemed that the maids had not been doing their jobs here in the room recently. There was dust but it wasn't enough to have lasted for years or months. His eyes lingered around before they landed on the clean n slightly dusty bed. Pursing his lips together, he slowly walked over to the bed.

The pillows were neatly placed and fluffed and the sheets were not loose and professionally placed. Allen soon found himself sitting on the bed, testing the bed's softness and fingering the sheets. However, deep inside Allen, a voice at the back of his head was telling him that he wasn't really testing the sheets.

"It's more of remembering whether it was the same as back then." Allen whispered as he kicked off his shoes and laid himself on the bed. The softness was so much better then the bed Allen owned. It just immediately took your stress away without you turning to get into a comfortable place.

"The difference between the rich and the poor then." Allen muttered as he shut his eyes and relaxed on the bed. Though he felt rude, lying on the bed of your dead lover and not feeling guilty at all, the stress and the nagging of his conscious seemed to be blocked out as he continued to relax on the silky soft bed, not caring about the dust and all.

"We did it a couple of times here, didn't we?" Allen's eyes flew open to find himself trapped beneath Lavi, who was looking down at him with a sly smile. Allen tried to move away but Lavi pushed him back down, causing some dust to fly about. Allen coughed when the tiny particles entered his mouth as Lavi bent down, close enough for their breath to mingle together. Lavi's scent could be smelt so strongly that Allen started to panic when his body started to react.

"Lavi, please!!" Allen pleaded but he could tell his brain was starting to shut down as Lavi teased him, with his mouth a few millimeters away from Allen's, allowing his breath to dance and warm the other. The heat was so delicious that Allen started to tremble when he felt the slut part of him revealing himself.

"Lavi, I'm here for your bloody hint!! Where is it?!" Allen hissed urgently when he felt Lavi's hands move from the sheets to his trembling body. Allen pursed his lips together when Lavi's hands started to massage, causing Lavi's eye to sparkle with mischief. Just when Allen thought that he already received the worst of it all, he yelped in surprise when Lavi suddenly pressed his knee at his groin, applying pressure that was enough to make Allen muffle out a moan.

"It's just that it's so easy to give it to you. Then, you'll leave immediately after that. It'll be boring. And also I need you to meet you someone an hour from now in the house before you go, so let's say I'm stalling for time." Lavi spoke, watching with satisfaction as a familiar pink hue appeared on Allen's cheeks as the younger started to tremble uncontrollably as he on and off applied pressure at his pleasure spot.

"Nee, even though you still haven't remembered everything yet, don't forget, your body still remembers me. It still yearns for me. It still remembers it was loved by me." Lavi whispered lowly into Allen's ears as one of his hands slid down Allen's body, causing the younger to shiver and squirm. Lavi's hand then unbuckled his belt and unzipped the pants before he swiftly slid into Allen's briefs and grab Allen, causing Allen to gasp and clutches the bed sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"See, so wet." Lavi whispered as he pulled his hand out of Allen's briefs, bringing it before Allen. Allen stared in horror as his pre-cum dripped stickily off Lavi's hands and onto his face. As it dripped slowly down, Allen couldn't help but open his mouth and stick our his tongue, allowing a few drops to fall on his taste buds before he withdrew his tongue back into his mouth. As he savored the taste of salty and sweet, he felt his control slipping away as Lavi started to unbutton his shirt and slip them off his shoulders, before using the hand that was soaked with Allen's pre-cum to massage his breast. Allen watched it with child like innocence as He was lifted up and made to lean against Lavi's chest as he let Lavi massaged his breasts and stomach, feeling awfully good and aroused by the thought of his own cum all over himself.

"Hey Allen," Allen lazily tilted his head to Lavi, who was looking guilty about something. If Allen wasn't in the drunk-like state he was in currently, he would have raised his eyebrows and asked what was up. However, the slut in him was out and he could do nothing but watched in hunger as those lips he wanted to devour moved. The words Lavi spoke were not getting into Allen's head clearly but his brain cleared when Lavi started hold him closer.

"I've stepped too far out of line, haven't I?" Lavi whispered solemnly as he rested his head on Allen's shoulder. Allen, finally registering what was going on, quickly blinked the lust out of his eyes and listened to Lavi. "I feel so twisted now. I don't feel like I'm myself anymore. I'm scared."

"Lavi……" Allen whispered as he patted Lavi's head comfortingly. Lavi seemed to have so many personalities. There was the Lavi that was always confident, always smiling as if he never cried in his life. Then there was the one Allen had witnessed in the time he had came back home. The one that smiles so cruelly and was so manipulative it scared Allen horribly. Now, there was this Lavi, the one there was as lost as a child. Lavi, this Lavi, was the one Allen saw who wouldn't respond to him as he sat on the wheelchair he would have been bound to forever as he stared out into space.

"Lavi, you know, if you were still alive, I would have continued to be with you no matter what, paralyzed or not." Allen murmured into the red haired boy's ear before he shifted himself to face Lavi. "You would forever be that boy who looked after me. The guy who stood up for me when I get bullied or looked down at, I'm forever grateful for that." Allen said as he lifted Lavi's face up so they had eye contact. "But you have to let go Lavi. Please. I'm fine now. I can take care of myself now. Lavi, this whole time you were here since I came back, I…I…couldn't recognize you at all. You scared me. I even asked myself if this was the same guy that I loved. So please, let go."

"I don't want to," Allen let out a pained sob at that as a tear fell from his eyes. Lavi looked as fragile as a glass doll but his eyes still held some strength. "The day my parents died and I was dumped in that orphanage, it was the worst thing that I had ever experience at that time. So many times, I attempted suicide to be stopped by Anita. I begged to God to take me away from this world. No matter how painful or painless it was, to end my misery. Then, Anita brought you in. You were crying so badly the first time you came in, from a fever and starvation, but you kept on going, kept fighting to live. I thought at that time, if you, in that state, would still want to live in a world like this, shouldn't I do the same as well."

"Lavi, please……" Allen pleaded as he hugged Lavi. Lavi didn't return the hug, he just kept going.

"The times that I spent with you were special…..I would never ever trade them for anything else. The day when I got adopted away, I was angry. I was back in the household where all they cared about was money and status. I couldn't stand it. Could you imagine my surprise when Mana Walker adopted you? I felt so alive again.

I love you. I adore you. I would do anything for you.

Then you went over with Kanda. I should be happy since you were happy. But instead I was angry, furious. I yearn for the treatment you gave Yu. I wanted that to happen to us. I wanted everything. I'm selfish but I'm human." Lavi continued before he was pushed back by Allen.

"And these are the feelings that will end up making you suffer and more twisted. Don't you see it, Lavi? You nearly killed someone because of this! I don't want that as one of the memories I have of you as I take my final breath. So stop it already." Allen demanded as he shook Lavi a little in desperation. However, it seemed that in the middle of what he was saying, Lavi had turned his head towards the direction of the door, as if he had realized something.

Lavi then used the bed sheets to quickly clean the cum off Allen before he stood up from his bed, still facing the direction of the door. Allen, kind of taking the clue, immediately button up his clothes. He was still uncomfortable with his underwear previously soaked in his own fluid. He was however grateful that he picked that day to wear jeans, seeing that they don't get affected by the wetness within that easily.

"Allen, hurry. Seems like he came out earlier then planned." Lavi muttered as he grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him hurriedly to the door. Allen hesitated, after all, he had yet to get the hint Lavi said was in his room. Who knows when he would be able to get into that room again?

"Lavi," Just as Lavi's hand on the knob turned, he looked over to see Allen eying on him filled with seriousness.

"My hint." Allen said with a deadpanned face as he raised his free hand for the item he was requesting. "I doubt I'll have another chance to be here seeing how your foster mother reacted." Allen explained. Lavi looked back at the door before he turned to face Allen again. He then quickly released Allen's hand and marched to his drawers. He pulled out a paper and handed it to Allen.

"Keep it hidden." Lavi whispered before he went over to his door and opened it. Allen quickly folded the paper and stuffed it into his pocket. Just as he was done with that, Lavi pulled him out of the doll into the corridor. Allen nearly fell flat on his face from the force. He stumbled a little before regaining his balance, sighing in relief.

Then, Allen heard a hitched breath coming from his left. Allen blinked before he turned slowly, widening his eyes at the person that he saw. The very man he thought he didn't have to see would no longer see anymore.

"Bookman……" Allen whispered in shock at the wheel chaired bound old man, who was looking at him in shock as well. Behind him, the old feeble was being pushed by Miranda, who too stared at Allen in shock. Allen was speechless. He wanted to run away so badly but his legs seemed to be glued to the ground.

A flash of red past Allen before he realized that Lavi was kneeled down next to the weak old man. Immediately, when Lavi touched Bookman's hand, the elderly looked as if he was being strangled, his face turned impossibly white and his breathings were heavy and frantic. Lavi then whispered into his ear something which Allen wasn't able to hear. Lavi then stood up and waited by Bookman's other side, waiting with a smile Allen couldn't read. Wheezing, Bookman weakly lifted his finger at Allen, it shook unsteadily before he opened his mouth, trying his best to talk.

"You…you…have …my blessings." Bookman murmured with much difficulty as his finger didn't leave Allen. Allen stared in confusion at the old man. Blessings? For what? Just when Allen was about to ask what he meant, Bookman's breath hitched, his eyes movements moved about frantically as if something was about to pounce on him. Miranda gasped and tried to ask what was wrong while Lavi continued to stare at the elderly emotionlessly.

Bookman then let out a silent scream before he wheeled himself to the left, towards the staircase. As if deaf and blind from fear, he didn't notice the stairs till the wheelchair tipped him over. Allen stared in horror while Miranda screamed as the old man tumbled down the stairs, occasional taking hits from his wheelchair which followed him down. When he finally stopped, the wheelchair that followed slammed down onto his head, with a loud sickening crack which indicated a cracked skull before Bookman's hand fell lifelessly onto the ground.

Stunned, Allen stared at the body which had a pool of blood slowly forming beneath it for a moment before he ran down the stairs with Miranda, hoping to do something, anything. Lavi walked to the edge of the stairs soon after, staring at the gruesome scene before him.

"Thanks, old panda."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kanda expected a smile or a cheer coming out from his young lover the afternoon he was discharged and returned home. He, however, had never expected to see Allen looking like the dead, all pale at face.

Without saying a word, Kanda dropped his bag onto the ground and went over to Allen's side. Allen looked up when he heard Kanda's footsteps. They stared at each other for a moment before Allen held his arms out, as if asking Kanda for a hug, which Kanda immediately obliged.

"Yu, I'm so tired. So tired." Allen murmured as he snuggled himself against Kanda's chest. Kanda could feel wetness against his shirt as he held onto Allen tightly. "I've been trying to remember my past while you were at the hospital, hoping that it'll help me solve this mess. Yesterday, I even went to Lavi's house for answers." Allen continued. Kanda's hands didn't tense or flinch, but held the younger on tightly. "Yesterday it made me realized that I have to be firm now. If not, he's going to turn so twisted that I wouldn't be able to recognize him anymore."

"So you were thinking stuff too, huh?" Allen looked up as Kanda spoke. This time, Kanda stroked his hair soothingly but his eyes were firm with resolve. "I thought over the moments I had with you. I was ready to give you up due to guilt. However, when you weren't in the hospital with me, when you were desperately trying to save me, I wanted to run back to you. I wanted to hold you. That's when I realized, I shouldn't be guilty about us anymore. I will fight for you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Yu, what are you trying to say?" Allen pushed back a little and looked at Kanda. Kanda stared at Allen for a moment before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small little box. Allen's eyes grew wide when Kanda opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. Kanda then bent down on one knee before Allen and asked, with a faint pink hue on his cheeks.

"There are questions I know you want to ask me and this may not be the best of times to ask, but I would like to hear your answer. Allen Walker, will you marry me?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is it." Allen said as he looked down from the piece of paper that he was passed to by Lavi and at a very old tree house which in the woods near the orphanage on a bright and early morning of Christmas Eve. The paper was a picture drawn when, Allen guessed, the tree house was newly built. The creepers were everywhere now with the wood all old and moldy.

"It looked as if it has been abandoned for years." Kanda comments before he followed Allen up the tree house. The planks that were used as a ladder creaked loudly and the two feared that it could break before they reached the tree house.

"It was," Allen answered, after he managed to stand in the tree house and went to pull Kanda up. "Lavi and I used this tree house in grade school. When Junior High started, we had lesser time to come. We eventually stopped when Lavi started High school. Too much time needed for school to give a few minutes here. This tree house was built for Lavi for his birthday back in the orphanage if I wasn't wrong."

Kanda looked around the old tree house. Cobwebs were at every corner of the ceiling, the walls had childish drawings pasted on them and due to the abandonment of the house, the newly grown branches had grown in, blocking the windows and causing creaks at the roofs and on the floor. There were two large chests on the ground, which Kanda assumed one was Lavi's and one was Allen's.

"Moyashi," Kanda spoke as Allen bent down in front of one of the chest and started to take out some tools which would help with tampering the lock on the chest.

"Hmm?" Allen replied as he started to pick the lock, inserting different tools into the keyhole before he heard a click. He smirked and slowly took the tools out before opening the lid of the chest.

"Yesterday, the answer you gave……" Kanda said as he walked over to help Allen with the searching in the chest. Allen momentarily stopped shuffling the papers in the chest and looked at Kanda. He then smiled at Kanda.

"You are wondering whether what I gave to you was really an answer or a farewell, if anything goes wrong." Allen sighed but his smile didn't flatter as he shifted aside old pirate drawings and action figures in the chest. "Yu, what I gave you is my reply. I want you to trust me on that. Alright?"

Kanda looked at Allen for a moment before he continued to help. He had already decided to help Allen with this no matter what, not because of his reply. When Allen told him about the hint that Lavi gave him, Kanda couldn't help but think that Lavi wanted Allen to know about A.I.P. Kanda had told Allen everything that he knew about the program, its capabilities and also how he had no idea that it ended up in Komui's hands.

"These are the prints and installations involving the A.I.P." Kanda confirmed when they found a zip locked file that was much newer looking than any other items in the chest. Allen took a good look at the prints, remaining completely silent as he scanned through the prints.

"I guess Lavi believed that this was the safest place to store important documents, seeing that this is supposed to be abandoned." Kanda commented as he collected back the items that were not needed and started to place them back into the chest. He was, however, stopped by Allen.

"I think we should take them back."

"The pirate drawings?"

"Everything." Kanda's eyes widened as he looked at the amount of drawings and action figures on the ground.

"Moyashi, you do know we came here with no bags or car, right?" Kanda reminded, though her started to gather the items together, as if getting ready to take off with them. Allen nodded.

"But knowing Lavi, he would have gotten rid of stuff if they were no longer a need to have around. Call me paranoid, but I think he kept these items for a reason." Allen said as he gave Kanda a hand with the items. Kanda looked down at the items and then at the opened chest. He then turned to the other chest.

"Isn't there anything you want to take out of your chest?" Kanda asked as he collected the items into his arms before standing up.

"I didn't have much stuff to begin with. If I remember correctly, the stuff in there are the grade school toys that I no longer play with." Allen chuckled at the memory as he carried the items up too. Kanda continued to look at the chest before he turned to Allen.

"Or you're hiding embarrassing stuff about yourself in the chest that you wouldn't want me to see?" Kanda teased, earning a glare from Allen before he placed the items in his arms down on the floor and walked over to his chest.

"Yeah, because I was a pervert that young." Allen muttered.

"Maybe you were. It explains why you're so talented in bed." Kanda smirked evilly when Allen blushed at the tease and tried to elbow Kanda but failed. Knowing Kanda wouldn't stop bugging him until he opened his chest, Allen sighed.

"Can't you ask me nicely, like what a normal person would do?" Allen said tiredly as he started to pick the lock on his chest. Since the abandonment of the tree house, he thought he would never come back to this place again, thus, not really caring where the key went to.

"I'm not a normal guy, plus it's a bonus to see a moyashi blush."

"No, it's a bonus for you to see me in bondage, performing S&M on me."

"……Still pissed from the last time, huh?"

"Of course I am!! I was the one who was supposed to do it on you!!"

"Well, when you move slower then the other that's what you get."

"……You're lucky you're good in bed." Allen grumbled just when the lock clicked loudly. And Allen swung open his chest. Kanda had to move closer to see what was inside. It wasn't like Lavi's which was full, it filled only one third of the chest, filled with board games untidily packed and action figures that had missing parts to them. Kanda looked at Allen with a raised eyebrow. Allen frowned.

"So I was a little destructive and messy last time, so what?" Allen complained. He was replied with a evil smirk by Kanda before the kendo master walked off to the entrance of the tree house. Allen mentally slapped himself. Now, Kanda will never let him hear the end of it.

Grumbling, Allen was about to slam the chest shut when something caught his eye. Almost covered by the mess within the chest was a paper that looked newer then the rest of the stuff in the chest, which had all turned yellow or some worse, brown. He slowly took the paper out, thinking that it could be a drawing Lavi did for him and gave to him. But when he opened the folded paper and read the contents, his eyes widened. Memories flooded back in that left him speechless for a while before he calmed down.

"Oi, Moyashi!! You alright?" Allen jumped at Kanda's voice that came from below the tree house.

"I'll be down in a minute!!" Allen shouted back as he placed the paper into his pocket before slamming the chest shut. He quickly gathered the items in his arms and hurriedly made his way down the tree house.

"Everything alright?" Kanda asked as Allen reached the ground and they started walking off, away from the tree house. Allen just smiled at Kanda before he turned to look away from Kanda.

Maybe Tyki was right about him along.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen was right.

Lavi seemed to have kept even more information about A.I.P. Around one in the afternoon, upon further examining the items collected, Kanda noticed a tiny hair line cut on every action figure. In every action figure, there was a tiny piece of paper slipped in the robotic parts or stuffed within the body. Kanda pulled his laptop ok as he followed Lavi's instructions from the piece of paper.

"It's been a while since you placed your glasses on." Allen commented as he passed Kanda a cup of hot coffee. Kanda smiled in reply with his face still facing the screen. It has been a while since Allen had seen Kanda working seriously. He still found it hard that he would soon be working under him after his graduation. Well, seeing Kanda looking all serious with a pair of frameless glasses on is kind of sexy, in Allen's point of view. He'll just take this sight as a bonus when he works.

Suddenly, two beeping sounds were heard from Kanda's laptop computer. Kanda sighed and took off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"What happened?" Allen questioned as he looked over Kanda's shoulders to see a pop up box, requesting for a password while on the background was a bunch of binary codes scrolling up continuously.

"This is a self destruction virus." Kanda explained, scowling at the moving binary codes. "It is powerful one too. Put it in a computer and it'll fry itself for you to see. He must have thought of this in case someone took A.I.P."

"But if he had this, he wouldn't have committed suicide. So why didn't he used it?" Allen questioned as he sat beside Kanda.

"I'm not sure. Even with the stuff all up in the tree house, Lavi would have remembered every single procedure. It doesn't make sense." Kanda said with a growl as he downed his coffee.

Allen looked at the screen for a moment. Did Lavi need something else that was out of his reach? Allen looked down for a moment. Then, he spotted something.

"Yu, what's this blinking light here?" Allen pointed to a blinking icon that was behind the pop-up box. Kanda raised an eyebrow before he clicked on it. The screen flashed for a moment before two shadowed ring like spaces and a fuzzy icon appeared.

"It needs to scan this stuff along with the password for the virus to activate." Kanda muttered as he sat back in thought. Allen raised an eyebrow at the icons. How are they going to know the items needed? No clue, no nothing. Suddenly, Kanda stood up. He then took his coat and walked towards the door.

"Yu? Where are you going?" Allen questioned as he followed Kanda. As soon as Kanda wore his shoes, he turned to face Allen.

"I might know what they are. I need to collect one of them though." Kanda said as he opened the door, allowing the winter breeze to come in. Allen shivered a little before he started to get his shoes, but was stopped by Kanda.

"You stay here. In case, something happens. I need you to be safe!" Kanda said firmly. Allen tried to argue but Kanda shut him up with a kiss. When they broke apart, Kanda whispered gently into Allen's ears. "Please, be safe." With that, he walked out of the house, leaving Allen alone in the empty house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kanda panted heavily as he dug. It wasn't the best time or condition to be digging in a cemetery. Kanda swallowed as dug deeper into the grave.

_To tell you the truth. I never really remembered my parents._

_But, whenever I thought about them, the only image that came to me was my mother's silky long hair that I would play with_

Kanda jerked when he hit something hard. He then got on his knees. He pursed his lips in hesitation before he prayed for forgiveness. He stood up for a moment before whamming a hole into the coffin.

_My mother was unwanted at my father's side. That's why his body was treated in a different manner from my mother's. I still don't know where his body is now._

Kanda then opened the coffin and was greeted by a horrendous smell that made him turn away instead of from the sight.

_That's why, if Allen and I were to get our blessings, I want __**her**__ to be the one to give it to us._

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Maria Sonata Vincent." Kanda bowed at the completely decayed body of Lavi's mother. "But I need something from you. I'm so sorry."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen sat in front of Kanda's laptop. He had tried millions of passwords he could think of from a paper he wrote on. He even used Lavi's, Kanda's, Lenalee's and his name to unlock the password however, he didn't clear.

"ARGH!!" Allen cried out in frustration before he crumpled the paper and threw it behind him. But what he didn't expect was the paper immediately bouncing back onto the couch. He blinked. He turned slowly to his side, to greet a very pale white face woman whose hair was everywhere and was looking back at him with blood shot eyes, hands clenching the top of the couch as she hid behind it.

Allen immediately jumped up. The woman continued to stare at him. Her fingers clawed the couch as if she was hanging onto dear life. Allen breathed heavily as he listened to the clawing sounds made.

"Lenalee…..Lee, is it?" Allen breathed as backed away till he hit a wall. At the mention of her name, Lenalee stopped clawing the couch but it did not break her eye contact with Allen.

"……I've……come to pick you up……" she whispered harshly as her nailed dug into the couch, ripping the leather covering.

"For what?" Allen asked as he swallowed forcefully. In a split second, Lenalee got up and was right in front of Allen. Her face was so close to Allen's that all Allen could see was her blood shot eyes, which looked as if they would pop out of her sockets very soon.

"For our wedding."

Author's Note: One last chapter!! It'll be out by the end of the week. Oh yeah, a new fan fiction will be out along with the finale of this fan fiction. It has humor, comedy and drama all in one. Look out for it!

Read and Review, Thanks!!


	10. Loving You

Author's Note: The final chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 10: Loving You

Kanda sped back dangerously in his car as if he was being chased by the police. Actually that was one of the reasons why Kanda wanted to speed home. Not many liked people to dig into someone's grave, wham a hole into the coffin and leave the grave, not really looking the same as it was before.

He momentarily glanced at the passenger seat next to him, as if the item that he had placed in an envelope would disappear out of nowhere. His hand still shook from the cold and guilt from disrespecting the dead. Though Kanda admitted publicly he was in love with a guy, he still was brought up in a traditional manner. Disrespecting the dead was by far one of the worst taboos you could ever do.

Kanda breathed in and out heavily, eyes shone with worry for Allen and self disgust as he turned sharply around the corner. He had never felt to dirty. The dirt on his hands and clothes felt as if they were clawing on him and his inner voices screaming and yelling at him. If Kanda could use one word to describe himself, it would be that he was a wreck.

Five houses away from Allen's house, Kanda, got ready to slow down. However, a car sped itself onto the road from Allen's drive way. Kanda's eyes widened when the car recklessly spun around and sped of in the opposite direction as Kanda's. As the car sped past Kanda, Kanda's eyes widened when he didn't see a soul, much less a person, at the driver's seat. His mouth dropped open at the sight of Allen, who spotted him from the backseats, frantically hammering the window for help.

"What the -?!" Kanda yelled before he started to turn, however, Allen hand signaled him not to follow. Instead, Allen kept pointing at the house as the car he was in drove recklessly away. Kanda growled helplessly as he quickly drove up onto Allen's driveway. He grabbed the envelope and ran into the house.

When Kanda opened the door, his eyes widened at the mess. It was as if a hurricane swept through the house. Furniture was over turned, broken glasses all over the floor and the cushions torn up. And the oddest thing in the whole scene was that Kanda's computer remained untouched and undamaged, in the exact spot where he had left it. Kanda clenched his teeth before he slammed the door shut and hurried to his laptop, not bothering to take his shoes of due to the situation he was in and the mess on the ground.

The screen still displayed the password mode, along with the 3 shadowed icons behind the pop up. Kanda looked at the envelope in his hand for a moment, before he placed it in his pocket. He still needed two of the items, and he was only sure of one of them. However, he wanted to crack the first security system first.

Kanda looked about the destroyed living room for a notepad, but he stopped when a crushed up piece of paper caught his eye. Raising an eyebrow, Kanda walked over to the paper and picked it up, ignoring the broken glass sounds made as he walked. When he smoothened out the crushed paper, he smiled at the contents.

"Thanks for saving time, Moyashi." Kanda murmured as he turned back to his laptop and thought hard about the password. He then looked at the paper that Allen had written down and tried. All obvious ones have been crossed out, along with Lavi's likes and dislikes.

That was when something in Kanda's mind clicked. The hint that Lavi had given Allen, it was there but it wasn't obvious. Could Lavi have used something that was around the same way as the hint? Running down the list, Kanda tried to match the password closes to the Lavi he knew when Allen was involved based on a wild guess, since A.I.P. was created for that purpose.

"Lavi and Allen, like the ones on the rings," Kanda muttered as he took a chair out and started to think. "……Laven? No, that has been used." Kanda glared at the crossed out word on the paper. He scratched his head frustrated as he thought. Who knew what would happen to Allen during the time he was here? He didn't even know where Allen was taken!!

"Laven……Laven……Loving?" Kanda wondered as he remembered the not obvious parts of the puzzle. Slightly hesitant, he typed the word into the password box. When he pressed enter, the denied access sound was heard. Kanda pursed his lips. Maybe he was going the wrong way. Or maybe……

"_Well, just wanting to let you know, if there ever were to be a wedding, will you my best man?"_

Kanda's eyes widened at the words that haunted him for the past two years. Would Lavi let him in the password? After all, Lavi did find out he was in love with Allen. If it was that option, wouldn't that mean that Kanda was thinking too highly of himself? Nevertheless, time which Kanda didn't know how much he was left was ticking away. So he typed the words that he believed they were.

"Loving You." _LavEnYu._

Feeling extremely silly of himself, he pressed the enter key one more time. He shut his eyes in anticipation of the access denied sound. However, his eyes popped open when he didn't hear a thing. He slowly turned to the screen, to stare in surprised when the pop up box disappeared to the side with the words 'CLEAR' on it, leaving the three shadowed icons in the centre of the screen.

"Never knew you had so much faith in me," Kanda muttered in surprise as he ran over to his office bag and took out his scanning equipment. He always brought the equipment along after Lavi introduced a new security system to the world. Passwords were easy to crack by other computers but to get an exact item to access security would be a very difficult task. Kanda remembered that Lavi's company was so successful in the new introduction to heighten security that Lavi was made the project manager at the age of fourteen.

Plugging in the scanner to the side, he went over to the racks, hoping that one of the items was still in his coat pocket. Kanda couldn't help but sigh in relief when he pulled out a ring box and opened it to find the ring that once belonged to Lavi. That meant he left with one more item.

Allen's ring.

Kanda quickly ran up the stairs to Allen's room, the place he could only believe where the tiny ring was. Since the accident, Kanda didn't remember seeing Allen with the ring anymore. He had admitted he was a little happy about it but also curious about where it had gone to.

He started with the wardrobes and cupboards, carelessly throwing Allen's clothes out while gently placing away those that weren't clothes. He didn't know how long had past, however, the sun outside was setting and Allen's wardrobes and cupboards were all empty.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Kanda growled before he whammed his body against Allen's study table, causing the books on the table to fall onto the ground, along with some photographs. Kanda blinked at the photographs before he picked them up. He at first was wondering why Allen had taken so many pictures of himself in the same position. However, in closer inspection, he realized the figure that was on Allen's bed.

"What the hell……" Kanda couldn't help but say as he quickly laid out the pictures in an orderly manner. He then quickly collected them together and started to flip. The part where Lavi was down in front of Allen's bed, reaching out for something underneath puzzled Kanda. Looking at the bed, Kanda quickly walked over and bent down. Lifting up the covers, Kanda saw a bunch of boxes below. He returned his gaze back to the picture. Lavi seemed to have had trouble with whatever was underneath the bed. Kanda turned back to the boxes and started to shift them aside.

After shifting three to four boxes, he found a tiny little box at the furthest end of the bed, which was against the wall, a box which looked identical to the one which Lavi's ring was in. Kanda grabbed it and slowly emerged from underneath the bed. He then slowly opened the box to reveal the exact match to Lavi's ring.

Quickly running down the stairs, he sat down on the chair and switch on the scanner. The laptop quickly acknowledged the scanner and Kanda quickly took out the two rings and placed them in the scanner. He then, reluctantly, took out the envelope in his pocket and disgustedly pulled out the hair he had taken from Lavi's mother and placed it next to the rings.

The moment of truth had come.

Kanda watched nervously as the light of the scanner ran over the items, analyzing every single part of each item on the computer as if the items Kanda had presented were fakes. Kanda gripped the scanner tightly as the analyzing reached completion. Kanda's knees nearly buckled at the 'CLEAR' sign that displayed itself on the screen before a zip file appeared on the screen. The zip file that contained the virus.

As Kanda burnt the virus into a CD, he did his best to look around the house for any clue Allen might have been taken to. Allen's action in the car asking him to go back to the house suggested that he had left a clue. Kanda growled. This felt like some detective show which he really hated because he preferred straightforward stuff.

A crunch of a paper on the floor caused Kanda to look down. There was a huge alphabet on it. Kanda blinked. He picked it up and looked around. There were other pieces of the same type of papers scattered everywhere. Kanda bit his lip before rushing over to pick them up. He then walked to the kitchen.

He had an 'A', three 'E's, two 'L's and one 'N'. Kanda played about with the letters, trying to form words of places he had in mind. However, none of them can be made. Kanda sat back and thought again. His eyes floated to a picture frame that seemed to be thrown from the living room to the entrance of the kitchen. What if it wasn't a place Allen was trying to tell him? What if it was a person? That was when Kanda's eyes flew open. No, No, it can't be. Kanda's eyes went wide as they fell back down to the notes. Hesitantly, he arranged them to the name he had in mind. When it was done, he breathed in deeply.

LENALEE.

"SHIT!!" Kanda cried out before he ran out to the living room. Just as the CD popped out of the writer, Kanda grabbed it and stuffed it into his pocket before running out of the house. Everything made sense! Why Lenalee was acting all weird, why important divisions of the Lees Companies were making news in the accident section and why all the weird things were happening to him and Allen!!

"Sorry, Rabbit!! I'm not going to let you have your way anymore!!" Kanda yelled as he started his car and drove to the destination he was absolutely sure Allen was there. As he drove, he dialed some numbers on his phone before placing it at his ear.

"Hello, Tyki. Kanda. I need to confirm some things with you and I need them out of you now!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen was slammed against his seat when the car pulled to a stop at a huge mansion. He glared at the driver's seat where the Chinese girl sat. The car doors swung open and Allen felt a tremendous force pushing him out of the car, causing him to tumble onto the ground. As he got up, the car tires simultaneously out slashed and started to deflate as Lenalee emerged from the car.

"Where is this? What did you mean my wedding?!" Allen demanded as he stood up and stomped to Lenalee. However, Lenalee vanished before appearing at the house's steps. She continued to stare at Allen however; her appearance this time was different. As the soon to be Christmas moonlight shone on her, she was in a beautiful white gown that complimented her looks. Her hair was still down but silky instead of slimy looking. Her face was shining with beauty and youth instead of death and bloody murder.

"You're trying to lure me in, aren't you?" Allen smirked as she continued to look at him emotionlessly as he started to walk towards her. It could be a trap. Maybe if he stepped into this house, he might never come out again. But if this led to Lavi, Allen would go all out for it. Allen then stepped on the same steps as the Chinese beauty. He turned to her, waiting in anticipation for something to happen.

However, she continued to look at him.

"So, are we going to go in, Miss?" Allen asked, after getting tired of waiting in a freezing cold night. Lenalee closed her eyes for a moment. She then turned towards the door and started to walk up to it. Allen raised an eyebrow before following her.

As soon as the door opened, Allen covered his eyes when an extremely blinding light shone into his eyes. Adjusting, he slowly lowered his hands to find a beautifully decorated interior. Allen slowly walked in, looking around in awe at the roses and lilies that were decorated around. The ribbons and curtains of white and pink complimented each other with the romantic lighting and the moonlight that shone in. A sweet and romantic melody was played for the finishing touch.

Only when the door slammed shut that Allen remembered what situation he was in. He turned and was about to touch the door knob when an affectionate voice was heard from the top of the staircase.

"Allen."

Allen froze for a moment. He then slowly turned around to be greeted by Lenalee, who was smiling warmly at him as she descended down the stairs. Their eye contact never broke as she reached the bottom of the stairs and started to walk towards Allen. Lenalee stopped a step away from Allen and chuckled.

"I've always been the one looking down at you. It's weird to suddenly have to look up." Lenalee whispered as she placed her hands on Allen's sides, throwing herself closer to the white haired man. Allen at first didn't get what she had just said. However, he spotted the familiar mischievous glint in her eyes which he knew very well who always had it.

"Lavi." Allen spoke. It was not a question, it was an acknowledgement. He sighed when he heard the Chinese girl chuckle into his ear. "I preferred the male body though." Allen couldn't help but say, causing Lenalee to hug him tighter and smile.

"Allen, you're so cute." Lavi whispered with a sigh before he stepped away from Allen. "Well then, shall we have some dinner?" Lavi cheerfully asked while pulling Allen's arm, walking towards the supposed dining room. "I'm sure you have a lot to ask?"

"Yeah, I do." Allen whispered, putting his hand into his pocket, making sure the item that he had wanted to show Lavi was there. With its confirmation, Allen was going to put an to this once and for all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen felt weird.

In a scene of a beautiful romantic candlelight dinner, it was usually the male who does this stuff for the female. As he drank his water, Lavi cut a small piece of steak and placed it into Lenalee's mouth, chewing like nothing unusual was happening.

"Lavi, what on earth are planning to do with Lenalee's body?" Allen questioned when Lavi finally swallowed the meat. Lavi raised an eyebrow with that oh so familiar smile of his before he chuckled. It was at that moment Allen decided he hated that chuckle.

"Allen, you still don't get it? We're getting married. And after all, you did promise me you would be with me on my wedding. I need you by my side as my groom." Lavi said in a matter of fact way as he took a hold of his glass of wine and started to swirl the liquid content. Allen glared and scowled heatedly at Lavi. "It was what you wanted after all."

"What did you mean this is what I wanted?! For you to cause chaos?! For you to become twisted?! For you to go as far as to involve innocent people?! Lavi, you're not yourself anymore!! You've changed!!" Allen shouted as he stood up, unable to sit down and watch Lavi taking a whiff of the wine before he slowly drank it down. It was then an unpleasant look appeared on Lenalee's face. One that Allen recognized as annoyed.

"I see. I'm the bad guy now. I'm the one who should be blamed. Is that what you think? Everybody is innocent except me, because I am the twisted one." Lavi muttered in a dangerously low tone as he continued to watch Allen as he sat with the wine glass clenched tightly in his hand. "You have no idea how sick this world is Allen. If you think that the world is just like High School, you're sadly mistaken."

Allen straighten up as Lavi continued, this time staring at his wine glass with a look like he wanted to destroy the liquid till nothing existed in the glass.

"Did you know? A.I.P. was given to the Lees for some reason. My ticket turned into my death sentence at that very moment. Do you want to know why I wanted to die? After you left my hospital room, Komui Lee came into my room, along with the stupid old geezer. He seemed to have heard about our relationship from a very good friend of mine, Tyki Mikk. I guess the break up didn't end that well on his part.

Komui, seeing now that a threat had been paralyzed, took the chance to act at that very moment. If I were to marry Lenalee, everything would be hunky dory for me and him; however I was never to see you again. If I didn't do that, A.I.P. would crush the Panda's company till its name's erased from everybody's minds.

I could easily taken another way out which was, as you should have found out if you found my hint, which was destroying A.I.P. myself. However, one of the items needed for the activation was impossible to obtain with the state of my body. And knowing Komui, he would place guards around me to make sure I don't do anything stupid. So as a way of saying what I thought of their plan I said no thanks and wheeled myself out of the window. I would rather die then be married in such conditions."

Lavi looked up at Allen. His face was currently emotionless as he placed his glass of wine down and crossed his legs.

"Didn't you say that one of the reason you wouldn't accept me was because my status? Because if I were to be with you, I won't have an heir? In this body, though there would be some words from people, it will eventually die. In this body, I could get pregnant and we could start a family together. All these problems are solved now."

"Lavi, it's insane!! Lenalee's still alive!! So you're planning to trap her in her own body as we go about our lives?!" Allen shouted as he stood his ground. He then looked down. "I'm not innocent boy that used to hide behind you and let you protect me. Maybe I'm your worst enemy out of the whole!!"

"Allen, what do you mean?" Lavi's eyes widened at the part of enemy when Allen gripped the table cloth tightly in his hands. He then looked Lavi in the eye while taking out the piece of paper that he had found in his chest in the abandoned tree house.

"Maybe you trust me too much. Tyki might be right about me, I loved you too much." Allen whispered as Lavi picked up the paper and read the contents. His eyes widened at what turned out to be a receipt. He lowered the receipt to see Allen's pained face.

"I sold A.I.P. to Komui Lee, without knowing that I destroyed you in the process."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You were always off guard when I was around. It was during the time you snuck me into your room again. After a round in bed, you allowed me to rest on the bed while you did a school essay on your computer. I would tiredly watch as you worked, comforted by the fact you were still around with me.

Your maid knocked on the door, saying that your mother wanted to speak with you for a moment, about arrange meetings with more officials' daughters. You would assumed that I was still asleep, walking over to kiss my forehead and whispering into my ear gently that you would be back, that I should continue to rest. Then you would walk out of the room, so as not to let me overhear the conversation in case I woke up half way.

As soon as I hear the door click, I would open my eyes slowly, still feeling the warmth of your words and kiss as I sat up. I did what I always do, walk about the room, going back to cuddle in your bed and then get dress and play some cards on your computer, making sure to save back up copies of your assignments which have opened in case something happened.

That was when I saw a weird icon that I had never seen on the screen before. I tried to ignore it while playing cards but the curiosity kept eating me inside out before I caved and clicked on the icon. Immediately, I saw software that would improve any company chances for success. A change, a new change, a change that scared me.

There was always a part of me that wondered whether Lavi's feelings were temporary. We were young. There was going to a good chance we would fool around, then break up and become exes. Would Lavi's feelings be like that? What could possibly see in someone who had a deformed arm and a weird scar on his face? This program would bring his family's company to the top. He'll meet new people. He would end up finding out there are people who are so much better than me.

He would leave me.

I was scared. I was the one telling him I didn't want a relationship. I was the one who said he should be with someone better. Yet here I fear the day that Lavi would leave me alone. I had to do something, anything, I don't know what, but just as long as Lavi's company didn't have this program it was fine with me.

So I planned. I already knew how to get into your house without being noticed by then. While your family held a party for Bookman, I snuck into your room. I made sure not to touch anything and started to burn your program into a CD. I then searched for a market where I could sell the program. Little did I know I sold it to the family you were going to get married to, what a fool I was, huh?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen immediately looked down, unable to face the man he had unknowingly killed and turned so twisted. He stood there, awaiting everything and anything Lavi would do to him after knowing such news. He deserved it, he would bear it. If Lavi was going to kill him he would gladly allow the steak knife to be stabbed into his chest, killing him slowly.

He opened his eyes when he heard the heels that Lavi wore in Lenalee's body drawing closer to him. He immediately shut his eyes. He wished Lavi would hurry up and do something. Kill, slap, beat, punch, anything would do!! As soon as he heard the sound stop right in front of him, his body tensed in anticipation. So, what did Lavi choose to do?

Something that he never would expect. Lavi hugged him.

"Lavi……" Allen whispered in disbelief as Lavi looked up, with a kind and gentle smile on his face.

"Allen, you were never suited for the bad guy role, even if you tried." Lavi whispered as he stroked Allen's cheeks. "You did it because you were scared of me leaving you. You didn't even know it was the Lees that I was having problems with. It was my mistake that I didn't tell you."

"I love Allen. I love everything that has to do with Allen. I would do anything for Allen. And the truth is. Allen would do anything to be with me. I'm really happy for that." Lavi chuckled as he tiptoed.

Outside, Kanda pulled to a stop at the Lee's Residence. He spotted shadows at the dining room windows and ran to the windows.

"Lavi, I……" Allen started but was somewhat lost in Lavi's eyes as he drew closer to Allen's lips. It was starting the remind him of the day Lavi proposed to him with the rings he had purchased, the day they spent their first night in bed together. Before Lavi's lips could touch Allen's, Kanda broke in through the windows, panting as if he had run a marathon.

"Yu!!" Allen exclaimed, pushing Lavi aside, running towards Kanda. Lavi stared as Allen helped Kanda up onto his feet. "Are you alright? Yu!"

"Lavi……Lavi……you're still out for revenge, aren't you?" Kanda panted out. Allen gasped at what Kanda had said before turning to Lavi, who looked away, bangs covering Lenalee's beautiful features. "The sections in the Lees, the ones that were destroyed, they held stocks of the family members who took away your inheritance and dumped you in the orphanage. I checked it with Tyki. It was in the works and you made it seem as if it was a minor situation. Taking over Lenalee's body, it was so that you could manipulate Komui into continuing to destroy the families before eventually destroying them. It was your plan all along!!"

"Lavi, is this true?" Allen asked as he let go of Kanda, who was stable enough to stand on his own by then. Lavi turned to face them again. He looked to the side for a while before he looked back.

"I wanted it all to be done before I got married to you." Allen eyes widened at his reply. "I had planned to get married to you officially the day of your adulthood. I wanted us to have a peaceful life, which was all." Allen stepped back, away from Lavi. The one thing Allen could think at that moment kept repeating itself in his head.

How on earth did he fall in love with this man?

"Oh, and Kanda." Lavi turned to his old best friend and smiled. Kanda blinked and was taken aback when Lavi was suddenly in his face. "You're not the best man anymore." Kanda watched the lips in front of him move before a sharp pain was felt. Lavi stood back and observed his handy work. A steak knife was plunged into Kanda's chest, somewhere around the heart area. Allen stared in horror as Kanda fell backwards, his body slamming against the polished floor.

"Yu……" Allen stared at the body of his lover in shock as Kanda's shirt started to get soak in blood from the open wound. He was about to reach out to Kanda when Lavi pulled his arm. Allen stumbled back before turning to Lavi.

"Allen, it's our wedding day. Let's ignore him for a while." Lavi said as he continued to pull Allen away. Allen's eyes widened before they narrowed with pure anger. He pushed Lavi away, causing the girl to stumble back a little.

"Like I'll do that after what you did to my fiancée!!" Allen screamed at the lady as his hand clenched tightly into fist. They were clenched so tightly that they turned white.

"_Yes, yes, I do." Allen whispered to Kanda as tears welled up in his eyes and Kanda hugged him closely to his chest. "But only after this fiasco. But no matter what, I'll always be your life partner."_

"_Same here, Moyahi. Same here." Kanda whispered back before he turned Allen's head towards him and kissed Allen lovingly and passionately. "Always, yours."_

"So he finally did it." Lavi spoke in a tone that felt as if he wanted to annihilate Kanda's body completely as he took a step forward. However, Allen pulled his attention back.

"Don't you dare place the blame on him!! I had the choice to reject but I accepted it. I want to marry Kanda. I want you to stop this entire fiasco now." Allen demanded as he stood in front of Kanda, shielding him away from Lavi's wrath.

"Allen!!" Lavi raised his voice, making a grab for Allen's hand. However, Allen smacked his arm away and slapped Lenalee's cheek. Lavi stood there stunned. Allen slowly moved away from Kanda and nearer to the doorway. He was glad that Lavi's attention was all on him now. He wanted to get Lavi away from Kanda as soon as possible.

Lavi followed Allen out of the dining hall, up the stairs and finally to the rooftop. The whole time, Allen kept a distance between them as he moved backwards. He gasped when his heel hit against something hard. He turned to find himself at the edge of the roof, if he lost his balance, he would fall.

He quickly turned back to find Lavi right in front of him. He immediately found himself against Lavi's chest, being hugged from the back, facing the scenery of the edge of the roof.

"You really have changed." Lavi said as he held onto Allen tightly. Allen felt the difficulty breathing as Lavi's grip around his stomach grew tighter and tighter. "You would never hit me. No even once. Being with Yu, really changed you."

Suddenly, the midnight bell was heard, ringing across the city. Allen swallowed as Lavi tiptoed and whispered into his ears.

"The bell has rung. Happy birthday." Lavi congratulated as he kissed Allen's ear.

"Lavi……" Allen breathed as Lavi sighed sighed and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"I wanted to ask you for a long time. If kanda Yu never existed, would you still continue to love me?" Lavi whispered as he watched the snow fall. Allen remained still, as if not being sure on what to say. "Will you?" Lavi asked again, this time in a pained voice.

Allen stared at the snow fall, as if he still didn't have an answer for Lavi.

But then, Allen nodded.

Lavi smiled.

"Allen," Lavi turned Allen around, revealing to himself a sad looking Allen, tears running down his face. Lavi smiled gently.

"Since you want it to end now, I'll do it. Just don't keep me waiting so long this time, ok?" Lavi said before he ran forward, pushing Allen and himself off the building. Moments before impact, Lavi kissed Allen, mouthing out something that Allen would forget.

_I'll be wait by you side for you this time._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three years later……………………………………

A Japanese pony tailed man flipped another pancake in the frying pan before adding the food with the rest of the pancakes. He then topped it off with a slice of butter and placed a tiny jar of maple syrup on the tray with the coffee. He stood back and looked at his handy work. He let out a small smile of satisfaction before he picked up the tray and walked to the bedroom.

A small lump under the sheet was seen on the king size bed in the room as the man opened the room door. He sighed and carefully placed the tray on the floor. He then crawled onto the bed, under the covers and snuggled up with the lump. The lump soon emerged from the sheets to reveal a white haired man. He looked slightly tired and looked around the room, as if he was lost. He then uncovered the other man under the covers and smiled.

"Morning, Yu." Allen whispered before he kissed the man, happy that the man kissed him back. The Japanese man kissed the man's forehead as well before lifting up the try on the ground. The delicious smell of pancakes floated into the younger man's nose, causing his brain to start functioning properly.

"Yu, you did a pre-anniversary gift last night for me already!! You know I'll feel bad if you keep giving me such good stuff." Allen pouted as he rolled the pancake up before poking it with a fork and started to eat.

"But you gave me such a good memory of how fun copying stuff could be last week. So this is your reward." The older of the two replied gently as he drank his coffee while Allen munched his food, still not very happy.

"Yu, please. Isn't there anything I can do? I know I can't do much stuff but if it's for you, I'll do it!!" Allen turned to Yu with determination in his eyes. Yu blinked a few times before he chuckled.

"Fine. But if you don't want to do this, it's fine ok?" Yu smirked. Allen swallowed at the sight. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mew ah mew mew……ah……," Allen panted as Yu thrusted in and out of him with wonderful force that hit his sweet spot continuously. He was in a cat getup. He had a hair band with cat hairs on his head, a collar with a bell around his neck and a belt around his hip, with a long tail attached to it.

Allen panted hungrily as he felt Yu's pulsing member going in and out. Just remembering the in and out movement was enough to get him ready to be thrown off the edge. He nearly screamed when Yu pulled himself out just when Allen was about to come. Yu quickly wrapped another collar that had a bell on it around Allen's erection, preventing him from coming.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ah! Yu, please!! Ah!!" Allen cried as was so close to the sweet release he desired but was denied off. He squirmed on the bed, crying from the torture as he begged Yu to allow him what he wanted so badly. However, he was flipped over and spanked on the buttocks, causing Allen to yelp as the pain and pleasure that was coursing through his veins from that action.

"Allen, didn't you remembered what I said before?" Yu whispered playfully as Allen stared back at him, eyes filled with lust and begging him for his release. "You remembered what you have to do right?"

Allen stared at Yu, eyes filled with tears and face as red as a tomato. He knew. After all, Yu did tell him what was the rules of the game before they started. You satisfy the master. And you listened to whatever the master says. The complete master has control over your body type play. And with the theme, you have to act to it.

"….ah…mew….mew….Master…..mew…..what would you like…ah…..me….to do?" Allen panted out, squirming more then ever as his body trembled over the pleasurable torture. Yu smirked down at him. He then sat back, his member still erect as he had not come yet.

"I want you to drink some milk." Allen would have fainted from those words but he couldn't from his trapped erection. He slowly crawling his way towards the in between of Yu's legs. He pants caused hot breaths to fall upon Yu's erection. Yu moaned. Capturing Allen's hands within his, he ordered Allen to start.

Allen stared at the erection as if entrance by it. He then slowly stuck out his tongue and licked the head. A struggled groan was heard from Yu before Allen started to take in the entire length. He played with his tongue and sucked hard on Yu to forget the current torture he was in. He even sucked on Yu's sacs and licked the area around the area where Yu's manhood connected to the body, as if it might get him bonus points.

It was no surprise when Yu couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Allen's face away, unintentionally covering Allen's face and chest with cum. Allen then sat up, not bothering to wipe the cum away. Yu stared at his lover as his cum slowly dripped down and slide down Allen's beautiful form. It was such an erotic sight and yet Allen had no idea what it was doing to Yu.

"You came a lot, Master." Allen replied as he wiped the cum that had slid to his tummy from bottom to up, spreading it more than wiping it off. Yu groaned at the sight as he felt his blood running down to his manhood.

"Allen, seduce me." Yu ordered as he pointed at the items he had taken out. "Seduce me with those items. If you do, then you can cum." Allen blinked at the last part and quickly did his best to get his release.

He first took a ball. He slid the ball in between his legs and started to play with it, letting the boy slid back and forth, within his leg regions. The cum from Yu's previous release was making the sliding easy for Allen as he panted. The ball kept rubbing at his entrance along with his erection and sacs that Allen couldn't help but continue, mewing and groaning as he put on a show for Yu to see.

"Nee…..Yu-sama. Please, make love to me." Allen begged as he slid the ball faster, producing more friction and giving him a very good stimulation. "Please?"

When Yu didn't answer, Allen took hold of his tail. He started to suck on it, face frowning up a bit as he sucked on the hairy object. As he did, he continued sliding on the ball while fingering himself, making sure Yu had the best view. Allen then released the tail and roughly shoved the tail up into him.

Allen yelped as he moved his tail in and out and gasped when she acknowledged the sliding of the ball. He cried as his release was still not granted to him while pleasure built up to the level Allen would want to die from.

Allen got his biggest surprise when his tail was grabbed and was pulled out so fast; Allen pushed the ball too forward, causing the ball to roll off the bed. He then cried out when he felt Yu insert himself roughly into his entrance and started to thrust into him. Allen mewed and cried as the pleasure caused him to see everything around him as white.Yu quickly unwrapped the collar around Allen's manhood before giving Allen one last thrust, causing the couple to cry out at their sweet release together.

Panting from the play, Yu drew Allen into his arms. The couple exchanged a couple of kisses and I-love-yous as he cuddled up together. Allen chuckled when Yu started to lick cum off his face. He was so exhausted and wished for them to sleep it all off.

However, the doorbell ringing caused Allen to jump up.

He had totally forgotten that Klaud was coming to visit.

Yu chuckled as his lover tried to clean the cum off with the sheets quickly while he took out clothes for the two of them. Yu then told Allen to take his time as he would entertain the lady first before he walked towards the front door. Klaud smiled at Yu as he led her to the living room.

"I'll be fine. Shouldn't you be helping Allen?" Klaud asked as she sat down on the couch. Yu shook his head.

"If he helped, I'll be angry." Allen replied in place of Yu as he wheeled himself out in a wheelchair. "Would you like anything to drink, Aunt Klaud?"

"Anything simple." She said before she chuckled at the salute he gave her. He then wheeled himself into the kitchen, getting the drinks and snacks prepared. Klaud then turn back to Yu, who was smiling after Allen.

"Really, Allen is such an independent man." Klaud commented. Yu nodded in agreement.

"He has, even after he was paralyzed from leg down, he still didn't want to trouble people." Yu added.

"He was lucky that Lenalee was a cushion so he didn't die. And after that, you used the CD with the virus to destroy A.I.P."

"It was too bad for Komui. Now that A.I.P. and Lenalee are gone, he's all alone. Then again, he does still have Tyki."

"Men are really useless. You need females around if you want to get the job done. Anyways, how's your body?"

"I've gotten used to it. I did prefer green eyes though."

"Really? Anyway, I'm glad you're around. I never really liked the kendo kid. After all, it was his father who killed Mana. He walked away with no charges, though the story was different on the media due to him paying them a huge sum, so that the public wouldn't have anything to say."

"Yes. I'm happy that Allen had forgotten everything, even though the price was his legs. He didn't need to remember stuff like that. Also, three years ago, it was not the best chapter of my life."

"Yes, thanks for helping him learn how to move about and talk again. I'm so happy he managed to finally graduate three months ago."

"It's my duty as his husband, Klaud. And I love him so much."

"Oh yeah, will kendo boy be appearing now and then?"

"I let him have a feel of what it's like when I and Allen are intimate. Other then that he will remain in the dark parts of this body."

"I see. Well, everything went according to plan then. Though there were time delays."

"Hahaha. I couldn't do it without your help. Since my death, being in Lenalee's body for two years planning before putting everything into action, if it weren't for you persuading Kanda and Allen to come back we wouldn't be here."

"I'm glad you know that." Klaud smirked as Allen wheeled to them with two cups of tea on a tray in his lap. As he placed the cups on the table, he couldn't help but hear something that was far and distant.

"_Moyashi……"_

"What's wrong, Allen" Klaud questioned when Allen stopped in mid action onf placing the cups on the table. Allen blinked.

"It's nothing." Allen smiled to Klaud. Yu smiled and walked over to Allen, kissing him on the forehead. He cuddled Allen as they started a conversation about what they were currently doing in their lives.

"I don't care if the name to come out when he addresses me is not my name. I am after all not in my body anymore. But I know that this is the 'Yu' that he loves so I'm glad for it. No matter what, I want to honor the vows we've said to each other the first time we slept together her. And that was death do us not part. We'll love and cherish each other eternally, even after death." Yu thought as he played with his wedding ring with a smile.

The inscriptions were _"Loving you eternally"._

FINI

Author's Note: I would like to thank everybody who read, reviewed and loved this story. Thank you so much. I know I was going to post the new fan fiction at the end of the week but I guessed plans are changed as I decided my other fic 'The Path He Chooses to Walk' has been neglected for more than 2 months!! But don't worry; the new fan fiction would be out soon so stay tune!!

And once again, thank you for reading this story. Please review so that I know what I can improve on or include in future stories.


End file.
